


Two Spies and a Baby

by Lyatttrash



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Mystery, Romance, round three of this fic im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 72,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyatttrash/pseuds/Lyatttrash
Summary: Set a few years after the finale, Will is handed a baby by a mysterious woman and he calls Frankie for help. Yes this is a remake of my other two fics please don't judge me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I honestly can't believe I'm doing this but here we go again. Instead of doing an original idea I'm rewriting this fic for a second time. At first it was a Suits fic, then it became a Timeless fic and now it's a Whiskey fic. I am so sorry if you have read already What Happens Now and/or As Fate Would Have It because buckle in for round three! Ollerman is actually dead and didn't kidnap Standish.

Pouring himself a cup of coffee Will looked out of the large windows of his apartment, a view completely different than any place he has ever lived. After countless years he's given to the FBI, nearly two years of fighting along side Frankie, his body ached and didn't move as fast as it used to. Frankie tried to hide it but he saw the way she rubbed her shoulder after a particularly rough fist fight. He lightly suggested that they should retire and was surprised when Frankie agreed with him. That was a year ago. After exploring all the parts of the city they've called home for most of their adult lives Will realized they needed something to occupy their time. They couldn't exactly get desk jobs, Will thought they would be too bored while Frankie so eloquently said she would kill everyone in the room and then herself. It was then that Will remembered the private security sector. It wasn't as high pressure as their last job but it still let them see some action whenever they wanted. So, they opened up their own firm, Dead Drop.

Will walked across his living room, he sat down on the couch and as soon as he propped his feet up on the coffee table he heard a knock at the door. His body instantly stiffened, switching into spy mode. Jai had helped him and Frankie find their apartments. There was a total of six people on this earth who knew his address. Five of them were currently on a mission in another country and the other wouldn't be awake for at least another two hours. Grabbing his gun and tucking it into his waistband he moved suspiciously towards the door. He opened the door and was practically thrown a baby.

Will could count on one hand the number of times he's held a baby. As he gently swayed the child he leaned against the counter, trying to fight off a panic attack. His mind swirled as he went over the whirlwind of events that happened that morning. In a matter of five minutes he went from relaxing on his couch, about to go for a run to being roughly handed a baby and a diaper bag by a distraught woman at his door wearing sunglasses and a hat.

"She's yours" was all the mystery woman spoke before she took off down the hall leaving Will dumbfounded and holding a crying infant. That was over an hour ago. It took Will 45 minutes to get her to stop crying, he was sure the neighbors were going to call the police. It took another 15 minuets, and apparently, the sound of the faucet running, to get her to fall asleep which brings Will to now. As Will rocked the sleeping child back and forth he spotted the diaper bag, _surely there must be a letter or something_. Looking around for somewhere to put the baby down his eyes landed on the door to his bedroom. Laying her down in the middle of the bed he built a pillow fort around the baby, praying she wouldn't roll over and fall off. Walking back into the kitchen he emptied the contents of the bag onto the counter. The last thing that floated out was a folded piece of paper, 'Will' was written in a neat cursive. Skimming the words his suspicions were confirmed.

_She is definitely his daughter_

_Her name is Sophie_

_She's 10 months' old_

As Will began to inspect the other contents of the bag a sharp cry pierced through the apartment. Another 45 minuets of soothing later Will realized he was in way over his head. He took out his phone, his thumb hovering over the call button. After a moment or two of stalling he pressed down and silently begged for an answer.

"Will if you ever call me again before noon on a Saturday I will shoot you and they'll never find the body." Frankie hissed through the phone. Will winced and instantly felt bad for calling her this early but he was desperate. Ever since Prague they had been in a weird limbo. They kissed but they never talked about it again. Both of them felt the line they drew early on blow away in the wind but neither wanted to address it. So here they were, not quite friends but also not quite in a relationship. He took a deep breath before continuing,

"Frankie please come over I need your help." He whispered.

"Why are you whispering." She sounded more annoyed.

"I'll explain when you get here just please hurry." A slight panic filled his voice. He heard her sigh and mumble some incoherent curse words, _was that French,_ before replying,

"You owe me Chase."

* * *

30 minutes later she was at his apartment, drink carrier holding two strong coffees in one hand, the other raised to knock on the door. Before her knuckles made contact the door swung open. The sarcastic comment Frankie had locked and loaded died on her tongue when she saw baby in Will's arms. Looking at the child Frankie guessed she couldn't be more than nine or ten months' old. The baby looked at her with wide piercing green eyes, a dead giveaway for who's child this probably was. She then took in the small curls of sandy brown hair. It was an eerie combination, if she didn't know better….

"I didn't know you had a kid." She asked making her way into the apartment. She smiled as she heard a light chuckle from the man.

"I don't." he clarified rather quickly. Frankie looked at him and then back to the baby raising an eyebrow. The baby stared back at her with wide eyes. Will noticed and laughed, "you wanna hold her?"

"Oh what? No no no no I'm good." Frankie held up her hands in protest, kids for whatever reason just did not like her, all they did was cry in her arms. Will thrust the baby into her arms anyway. Frankie grimaced looking down at the baby in her arms, she wouldn't admit it out loud but she was probably the cutest baby Frankie had ever seen.

"See look at that, you're a natural!" Will beamed, the corner of his mouth quirking up into a smile. Her stomach did a flip at the sight, that's been happening almost every time he looks at her since the _incident_ in Prague _._ She just replied giving him a sarcastic smile. Frankie began to bounce the child back and forth, she giggled and Frankie involuntarily smiled but quickly schooled her features.

"What's the little cuties name?" Frankie cooed at the girl, shocked at how naturally the voice slipped out.

"I'm Will, Frankie you know that." He teased. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I meant the baby." She said as she shifted the girl to her hip.

"S-sophie, the note says her name is Sophie." Will studdered a bit and walked over to the counter, fishing around for the piece of paper. Frankie sucked in a breath.

"What's wrong" Will asked, immediately concerned.

"It's nothing" Frankie deflected, embarrassed about being affected by something so trivial. Will raised an eyebrow and she caved, "that's my grandma's name. I always said to her that if I ever had a daughter I would name her Sophie. But she passed before that could ever happen so…" she softy stroked the baby's soft curls. Will's gaze met hers, he watched as she continued to run her fingers through Sophie's hair. Both unsure what to say to Frankie's confession.

"Why did you call me Will?" She asked putting her hand on the hip not currently supporting the baby. He had to fight back a laugh, she looked like such a mom. Baby on her hip while simultaneously giving him a stern look.

"I didn't know what to do, she just showed and handed her to me. I figured you would know what to do." He shrugged.

"What so you see breasts and instantly think mommy?" she fired. Will not so discreetly shifted his gaze down to her chest and then back up with his signature smirk. "You're such an ass" she laughed. "Do you remember who left her, I'm sure there's something legally we can do."

"She showed up in a hat with sunglasses covering half her face, she was gone before I even registered that she was there." Will sighed and sat down on a bar stool, he rubbed his hands across his face before looking back at Frankie and Sophie, "I couldn't even tell you what color hair she had. She might have had an accent, I don't know I honestly think I blacked out once she handed me the baby."

"Do you think it's…" Frankie insinuated, she didn't want to come right and say Gigi but it was the only logical solution. Will softly exhaled.

"I think I would have noticed if she was pregnant, but thanks for bringing that up." He tried to make a joke but Frankie still saw the hurt.

"Well I'm sorry it's the only option that makes sense unless you have a secret girlfriend we don't know about."

Will just groaned and put his head in his hands. "Please Frankie, I don't know what to do. I'm completely out of my element here." Will held his breath as he watched Frankie continue to run her fingers through the baby's hair, pretending to think about it. Eventually she rolled her eyes with a smile, looking hastily at Will's living room,

"Fine but we're probably going to have to go shopping, you have absolutely nothing here that's safe for a baby."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hi all! I meant to update sooner I have the next 2 or 3 chapters already written but I was on vacation and never had time to post it, I had a very busy schedule of sipping mai tais on the beach lol. Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm glad you all are enjoying the story so far!

"Will I am not putting her in that seat it's disgusting!" Frankie argued at the entrance of Target. She tightened her grip on Sophie as Will moved to take her.

"Frankie it's fine! A little dirt will do her some good." He huffed.

"Will she's ten months old she's not even big enough for that seat." Frankie gave Will her 'I'll kill you and not think twice stare' hoping it would cause him to surrender. No surprise that it didn't. Will is the only person brave enough to constantly go toe to toe with Frankie, and frankly he's the only person she'll allow to do so. Will straightened his spine and met her stare with the same intensity. Sophie obliviously giggling between them, completely unaware of the silent power grab going on above her head.

Will gripped the cart tighter before muttering, "fine."

Frankie smiled and whispered to Sophie, "See? He can never say no to me." Sophie babbled in response. An older couple walked past and just smiled and shook their head at the pair. To everyone else they looked like a young couple running errands as a little family. She'd never admit it but it was fun to pretend that's what they were… even if it was only for a few hours.

As they strolled through the aisles, everyone they passed seemed to smile at them. Frankie huffed when one too many women made eyes at Will. He shot her a quizzical look and she pretended she was just blowing hair out of her mouth. They nearly crossed everything off the list Frankie made a crib, a car seat, a stroller, some bottles, diapers, a few toys and now they were standing in the food and formula aisle. Will was just about to comment on how easy Sophie had been through the store when he decided he'd had enough. His little face turned red and scrunched up, Will was sure his screams could be heard in the parking lot.

"Damn girls got pipes. You sure she's not your kid?" Will joked. Frankie involuntarily blushed at his indirect compliment, a year or so ago they got drunk at his apartment and Will talked her into doing karaoke. She's never told anyone that she could sing, she hasn't sung in front of anyone since her parents passed. No one except for Will. She just laughed and rolled her eyes. Frankie began soothing Sophie, shushing her while holding her close to her chest, bouncing her up and down. Frankie's heart broke for the child. This morning she woke up in her own bed with her mom there to take care of her then suddenly she was thrown into a new environment, surrounded by people she doesn't know. Poor thing is confused as all hell, looking for anything familiar, most likely her mom. Frankie wanted to cry along with her.

"I know baby girl. Shhh, I know, I know. It's scary but I've got you." Frankie cooed softly to the girl. Frankie met Will's eyes and the way he was looking at her took her breath away. She hadn't seen such a genuine smile from him in such a long time.

"You're a natural, you know" Will said softly. His compliments and the way he was looking at her was too much to handle. Frankie had to remind herself not to get sucked in. Things were finally back to normal, well as normal as two people who have gone through what they did could be. They were Frankie and Will no doubt about it, but not quite Fiery Whiskey. It was a weird limbo they were in, neither knowing where they stand with the other. _Had the moment for them passed? Are they destined to just stay friends?_ These are the questions that keep Frankie up at night, it also doesn't help that she's currently holding his baby, a baby she has to keep reminding herself isn't hers. She was just going to end up getting hurt if she kept pretending they were a family. Will and Sophie were a family, Frankie assumes she's just going to be called in from time to time to baby sit, probably be referred to as 'aunt Frankie'.

"I always wanted a little brother when I was a kid but my parents said I was enough of a handful for two lifetimes." She joked, desperately trying to deflect from the situation. Will chuckled and turned his attention back to the wall of baby food. He stood with two containers of formula in his hands, intensely checking the nutrition and ingredients. Frankie's heart warmed at how much he already cared for this little girl that he has only known for a few hours. Frankie looked around she spotted something that she knew would help Will immensely. She silently walked over and placed a large box in the cart.

"Frankie what is that?"

"It's like a Keurig, but for babies" Frankie replied hoisting Sophie higher on her hip.

"Absolutely not, we don't need that." Frankie tried not to get too excited over the word 'we' but it made her smile nonetheless.

"Trust me I saw this on Oprah you want it!" she challenged.

"Since when do you have time to watch Oprah?" he teased.

"I do have a life outside of the firm and our training sessions, you know." She scoffed lightly. Even though they aren't in the field as much anymore Will still makes her train with him three times a week. He claims you can never be too careful, especially living in the city, but Frankie doesn't mind. She likes all the extra time she gets to spend with him, having a reason to be physically close with him even if it is only for a few hours a week.

He took a step closer, his flirtatious tone having an even greater effect at his proximity, "well then sounds like I'm not working you hard enough since you have time to watch Oprah." She sucked in a breath, he hadn't flirted this openly with her in a long time, possibly ever.

Standing her ground, she knew she couldn't let him win. Frankie took a step closer so she could whisper in his ear, being a full head shorter than he is she had to stand on her toes which forced her body to be pressed against his, "I think you won't do a damn thing considering I'm standing in the baby section of Target at 9:30 on a Saturday." He didn't have a response but he swallowed hard and Frankie knew she won their little match.

* * *

Frankie eventually dragged a reluctant Will over to the clothing section, a place he had been dreading since they stepped into the store. He smiled and rolled his eyes as Frankie pilled outfit after outfit into the cart. Frankie eventually dragged a reluctant Will over to the clothing section, a place he had been dreading since they stepped into the store. He smiled and rolled his eyes as Frankie pilled outfit after outfit into the cart.

"I think that's enough Frankie, how about we get something in other colors. You're acting like she's about to go on a mission." He teased.

"Daddy doesn't know what he's talking about, you can never have too many black clothes. Right my little Soso?" she cooed at the baby. She honestly doesn't know why she referred to Will as daddy, it just slipped out but somehow it felt natural. She laughed at his stunned expression at her bold teasing. He cocked his head to the side. Frankie knew that look, he was about to dish it right back out, _probably something about them all being one big happy family_ she thought, when an older lady placed a hand on his arm.

"Your family is absolutely precious, how long have you and your wife been married?" Frankie turned her head, about to correct the lady when Will spoke instead and took her completely by surprise.

"About three years." He smiled and glanced at Frankie. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. His smile said to just go with it. They were always insanely good at improv with each other.

"She is just the cutest little thing on God's green earth!" the lady gushed at Sophie, "what's the little angel's name?"

"Sophie" Will and Frankie said in unison. They made eye contact with each other, he gave her another smile and she felt her face heat up. _Get it together Frankie!_ He walked over so he could stand next to Frankie. He put his arm around her to he could rub Sophie's back, the smell of his cologne was intoxicating. Feeling bold she rest her head on his shoulder. She felt him stiffen but then instantly relaxed and moved his hand to her lower back, as if they had been doing it for years.

"You don't let anything happen to these girls!" the lady warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Will said softly while pressing a kiss to the top of Frankie's head, her breath caught in her throat as she fought back tears. This was all obviously just a show for the nice old lady but it all felt so _real_. As she turned and walked away Will awkwardly cleared his throat and stepped away from Frankie, both refusing to make eye contact.

"We should probably get the little nugget home." Frankie whispered glancing down at a sleeping Sophie.

"She's certainly had an eventful day." He agreed. They made their way to the check out in silence and carried all their items out to the car. The mood lightened as Frankie laughed at Will fighting to install the car seat. Climbing into the front seat they both turned around and watched Sophie sleep. Frankie traced her face with her eyes, the soft fullness of her cheeks, her large eyes, long eyelashes, cute little button nose, lopsided grin that she would know anywhere, the grin she reluctantly, fought tooth and nail against is more accurate, fell in love with all those years ago. Frankie looked to her left and saw Will staring at her with admiration but quickly turned away when she caught him staring. Blushing slightly, she turned her gaze back to Sophie, wishing so bad she was hers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I hope you liked it! Please review I love hearing what you guys think!


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride fell into a comfortable silence. Frankie spent most the drive looking out the window while also sneaking the occasional glance Will. Will focused his attention on the road but he couldn't help the quick peaks at Frankie. Lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice when Will pulled up in front of his building. Will suggested Frankie take the sleeping Sophie upstairs while he worked on unloading everything they purchased, she nodded wordlessly. Frankie carefully lifted the car seat out of the car and grabbed a few shopping bags that were relativity light and made her way towards the entrance of the building. As the doors to the elevator were closing a hand reached out and stopped it, a blonde woman stepped in, heavily pregnant, Frankie figured she couldn't be more than 25.

"She's precious" the woman commented after a moment of silence. Frankie smiled politely and uttered a small 'thank you' not wanting to get into explaining the situation to a complete stranger. What are the odds she'll see her again anyway?

"How far along are you?" Frankie asked deciding to make conversation, either that or stand in silence for 15 floors.

"I just entered my ninth month." The woman smiled rubbing a hand across her bump.

"Oh that's exciting!" Frankie replied. Silence fell over the elevator before the woman spoke again.

"Did it hurt?" the woman asked softly. _Did it hurt? Yeah being shown a baby that was a perfect blend of you and the man you're hopelessly in love with definitely hurt_ Frankie laughed in her head, but she knew what the girl was asking. She wanted know if it hurt to have the baby. Frankie didn't know how to answer, she didn't give birth to Sophie so she had no idea what the experience felt like, but seeing the fear in the young woman's eyes she wanted to offer her comfort.

"A little at first but then they give you some drugs," Frankie wiggled her eyebrows causing the young girl to laugh, "then it hurts a lot but eventually you get to hold an amazing little baby and all the pain just goes away." Frankie hated that she was essentially lying through her teeth, but Will's made her suffer through enough cheesy rom-coms to know that's basically what they all say. Her answer seemed to satisfy the woman. The elevator dinged at Will's floor and Frankie was surprised when the woman got off with her and continued in the same direction.

"I bought this apartment for me and my little peanut here, I just got the keys today so it's officially mine!" The woman said excitedly and walked to the apartment across from Will's. Frankie set Sophie down as she fished for Will's keys in her purse. "Oh! You must be Mrs. Chase, it was nice meeting you… let's go get lunch sometime soon!" and with that she swiftly entered her apartment leaving Frankie standing there, keys in hand, with a stunned expression on her face.

* * *

"Ah shit!" Will exclaimed as the box he was carrying hit the wall and left a long scuff mark, "you'd think there'd be nothing left in that damn store" he joked. Frankie laughed as she helped him maneuver the boxes into his spare room. Sophie was taking an extra long nap which gave them the time they needed to put together her crib, which shockingly took over two hours. Who knew a crib would be the downfall of both the CIA and FBI's top agents? Just as Frankie was finishing putting the sheets on the mattress, Sophie's cries alerted them that she was awake.

"I'll get her" Will said rushing out of the room. Frankie started collecting all the boxes and plastic bags that were scattered around the empty room. After a while she didn't hear any noise coming from the other room and Frankie got suspicious. Walking into the kitchen it looked like a bomb went off, the microwave was left ajar, a layer of formula power dusted the counter, four bottles of formula were scattered, holding drastically different amounts and each one sitting in its own puddle of liquid. Frankie chuckled at the mess. Looking around for the two in question Frankie's breath caught in her throat when she reached the couch. She quickly took out her phone and snapped a picture before running back into Sophie's room. She smiled when she looked at the photo, Will was fast asleep on the couch with Sophie sprawled out across his chest happily sucking on her bottle. She quickly emailed the photo to a photographer friend of hers so she could spruce it up. Frankie wanted to print it so she could frame it for Will as present. And maybe even print a copy for herself but no one had to know that. She made her way back into the living room and saw that Sophie was beginning to stir, Frankie looked at the clock and saw it was almost six. She gently nudged Will before lifting Sophie off him and went to set her in her new crib. She handed her a soft stuffed elephant and Sophie accepted it excitedly while Frankie turned her attention to the unopened boxes of furniture. Dumping out the pieces for the dresser she fished around for the instructions. She looked at all the pieces around her and silently cursed to herself, _where the hell is piece B this room is a finite space how could it just disappear._ Frankie was still grumbling to herself when Will appeared in the doorway a few minutes later.

"Need some help?" he smiled. Frankie just threw her hands up in frustration causing Will to laugh and take a seat in front of her. Three hours later they were surrounded by half a dresser with a drawer that won't close, half a changing table that leaned a little to the left, and about a million screws along with an abundance of take-out containers from their favorite Chinese place that they always order from despite Will complaining that they never give fortune cookies. Sophie slept peacefully in her crib as the adults sat side by side against the wall passing a container of lo mein back and forth.

"Do you think she's ever coming back?" Frankie hesitantly whispered, breaking the silence that fell over the room.

Will sighed and leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes before whispering back, "I honestly don't know." A thick silence fell over them again. Will absentmindedly stabbed his chopsticks into the noodles.

"So your neighbor thinks we're married." Frankie chuckled trying to lighten the mood. Their fingers touched when she reached for the container and she swears she felt a shock.

"Which one?" he snorted in response.

"Malibu Barbie across the hall" she shrugged, shoving a wad of noodles into her mouth.

"Franks that apartment has been vacant for years, I think you're seeing a ghost" Will laughed.

"No she just moved in! I met her on the elevator earlier, sweet girl actually. Looks like she's about to pop any day now" Frankie added nonchalantly as she continued to hog the food. Will reached for the container and Frankie felt the spark again.

"And how exactly did she come to the conclusion that we were married, boo?" Will flirted turning his head towards Frankie. Her heart pounded at hearing that nickname again, it had been so long and he just casually slipped it into conversation. _What did that mean?_

"She complimented Sophie and then asked if labor hurt… she looked so frightened and I didn't know what to say so I just said some BS like 'yeah it hurts but you get a beautiful baby in the end blah, blah, blah' and then she got off at your floor and walked to the apartment across the hall and when she saw me looking for my keys she said 'oh you must be Mrs. Chase, it was nice meeting you, lets grab lunch soon' and then went into her apartment before I could say anything." Frankie explained turning her head to meet Will's, their noses inches away.

"What! How did she know my name?" He asked in a panic, he jumped back slightly and Frankie missed the proximity. She laughed and put a hand on his leg to calm him down.

"'Chase' is written across the door." She deadpanned. She saw him visibly relax while subtly leaning closer to her again. His dimple popping out at the side of his smile made Frankie grateful she was already sitting on the floor.

"Eh so one more person thinks we're married, doesn't everyone" Will teased, his tone carrying a flirtatious ring.

"Probably because you keep telling people we're married, honey" Frankie flirted, giving his leg a light squeeze. They stared into each other's eyes, the air crackled around them. Frankie's pulse quickened as she saw Will's gaze drop to her lips for a fraction of a second. She could feel him breathing heavier, warm puffs of air hitting her lips. Her mind fogged and she couldn't focus on anything except the feel of his entire left side pressed up against her, the way his cologne invaded her senses and how badly she wanted to kiss him. Frankie could feel herself start to lean in when Sophie began crying. They sprang apart from each other and Will mumbled awkwardly about cleaning up the food while Frankie walked over to the crib. _Really, this kid couldn't have waited five more minutes?_

"Hey sprinkle!" Frankie soothed. The child immediately responded to the nickname, a wide toothless grin covered her face. Frankie's chest tightened, _that must be what her mom called her._ Lifting her from the crib she began to bounce her, Sophie continued to fuss. "You like show tunes baby girl?" Sophie looked up at her with wide eyes as if to tell her that she did. "This one's a classic!" Frankie said as she began swaying around the room, adding in a turn or two as Sophie giggled. Frankie had such clear memories of her grandpa playing this song on the piano while her grandma or one of her parents twirled her around the living room. The child looked at her with wonder as Frankie began softly singing, "You made me love you, I didn't wanna do it, I didn't wanna… do it. You made me love you, and all the time you knew it. I guess you always knew it," Frankie tickled her tummy and Sophie squealed, "you made me happy sometimes, you made me glad. And there were times dear you made me feel so bad." Frankie twirled lightly around the room as she reached the chorus. "You made me cry for, I didn't wanna tell you, I didn't wanna tell you. I want some love, yes I do, 'deed I do. You know I do. Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, what I cry for. You know you've got the brand of kisses that I'd die for," Frankie rubbed her nose against Sophie's causing her to smile, "you know you made me love… you." The last note came out just above a whisper as Sophie's eyes started to drift close. Frankie continued to rock her back and forth, close to her body. She couldn't explain it but it just felt like she belonged there, like she was the missing puzzle piece to Frankie's 1,000-piece puzzle.

* * *

Will stood in the kitchen smiling as he heard Frankie's voice float through the apartment. She hasn't sung in years, but Will couldn't forget her angelic voice if he tried. Hearing it again after all this time was like was hearing her voice for the first time. He walked as quietly as he could back to the room, careful not to startle her and make her stop. His vision blurred slightly as he stood in the doorway watching Frankie dance around the room with his daughter. He took his phone out ready to record the moment when Frankie rubbed her nose against Sophie's causing the biggest smile Will had ever seen on the baby.

Frankie thought that moment was just between her and Sophie, little did she know Will snapped a photo of his own.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hope you liked it! Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm not 100% happy with the middle part of this fic but it is what it is, I've spent too long writing it again and again and I'd like to just move on lol.

Frankie woke to pounding at her door, fumbling blindly for her phone she looked at the time, 6 am. She groaned and moved to get out of bed, slipping a gun into the waistband of her shorts. _What? Force of habit._ As she pulled on her robe she heard the knock begin again, this time louder.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" she mumbled as she made her way across the living room. She opened the door and was met with a grumpy Will, and an equally grumpy Sophie.

"Frankie I'm so sorry to do this but do you mind watching Sophie? My a-s-s hole client," he said while covering Sophie's ears causing Frankie to smile and roll her eyes, "thinks that just because he's a tech genius that he can change meetings whenever he wants. He rescheduled the meeting for seven and the daycare I found doesn't open until nine which is stupid in its own way but-" Frankie cut him off.

"Of course Will, no problem" she smiled while taking Sophie, "we'll have a fun morning won't we sprinkle?"

"You're a lifesaver Frankie!" she shrugged in a 'what else is new manner'.

"Say bye-bye" Frankie said grabbing Sophie's arm and making her wave.

"Bye Soph!" Will said giving her a kiss on the forehead, "thank you so much Frankie" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek as he handed her the diaper bag. Frankie felt her whole face heat up and she was praying that her apartment was dark enough that Will wouldn't notice her blush. He was half out the door when he turned around and said, "I'll text you the address of the daycare." Not trusting her own voice, she just nodded and quickly closed the door behind him. She raised her hand, touching the spot that still burned from where his lips landed. Frankie was about to see if she could try and get Sophie back to sleep so she could get a little bit more rest before she had to start getting ready for work when her phone rang.

"Ugh seriously I haven't even had a cup of coffee yet!" reaching her phone she smiled when she saw the name on her screen. Shifting Sophie to her other hip she raised the phone to her ear.

"Hey Susan!"

"Hey Frankie!"

"So how's married life treating you out there on the west coast?"

"That's actually what I was calling to talk to you about" Susan said softly.

"Oh god what did he do? I'll kick his ass! If Ray thinks he can do this to another one of my friends-" Frankie instantly switched into protector mode. Over the years she had grown to accept Ray as part of the team and _maybe_ even consider him a friend but if he hurt another person she cared about then she would shoot him the in the leg no questions asked.

"Easy there mama bear" Susan joked, ironic that she used the term 'mama bear' while Frankie stood there holding Sophie, "I meant the West Coast part."

"You're moving back to New York?" Frankie asked hopefully. Not long after Susan and Ray got married they decided to start a new life in Seattle.

"We don't know yet, I'm actually in town right now! Ray has an interview with a few places and I was supposed to apartment hunt. But I would much rather get breakfast with the great Fiery Tribune if she's available."

"She has to check with her assistant but I guess she has room to squeeze in a mimosa or two." Frankie said with fake disinterest.

"Perfect! I'll meet you at Buvette at 7:30?" Susan said excitedly.

"Sounds great see you then!" Frankie replied before hanging up the call. She turned to Sophie and tickled her stomach, "how does my schedule look today Sophie, can I squeeze Susan in for breakfast?" The baby laughed in response.

Frankie arrived at Buvette a little earlier than 7:30, she wanted to make sure they got a good table and that there was a place for Sophie to sit. She ordered the first round of mimosas while she waited for Susan. Frankie was practically bouncing up and down, it had been almost two years since Ray and Susan moved to Seattle, Susan came to visit about five months after that but that was the last time she was in the city. Sure, they talked on the phone regularly, and face-timed occasionally, but this was the first time they would see each other face to face in almost a year and a half. Frankie spotted Susan across the café, she smiled as she saw her friend walk briskly over to the table. Susan stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Sophie.

"Frankie?" Susan said, her tone playfully accusatory, "I know we've been gone a while but this is something I thought you would have mentioned" she laughed while taking a seat.

"Relax, she's Will's." Frankie said flipped through the menu. In her mind, she gave a perfect explanation of the situation. She didn't realize what it must have sounded like to Susan.

"She's WHAT?!" Susan exclaimed a little too loud, causing a few people to turn and stare. Susan held her hand up as an apology.

Frankie turned red when she realized what she said. "No I meant she's _just_ Will's. I had no input whatsoever."

"Yeah try convincing a jury of that" Susan mumbled into her mimosa.

"What was that?" Frankie asked even though she heard exactly what Susan said.

"Nothing" Susan laughed.

"So you and Ray are thinking of moving back to New York?" Frankie asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh nuh uh. You don't just get to bring a Whiskey baby to breakfast and expect to talk about my living arrangements, spill!"

* * *

When Will arrived at his office he saw a small bag sitting on his desk, opening it he pulled out a sleek picture frame. Inside was a picture of Sophie lying across his chest. Will smiled, _Frankie._ He set the picture up on the ledge behind him. He laughed to himself because he had the exact same idea. Reaching into his bottom desk drawer he pulled out two identical picture frames containing the picture he took of Frankie and Sophie. She had grown so attached to Sophie, and Sophie equally attached to her, over the last two weeks that he figured she would want to have the picture. He printed a copy for himself because he couldn't get over the warm feeling that the picture brought to his chest every time he looked at it, he even considered making it his wallpaper. Placing his copy next to the other picture he put Frankie's back into the bag she gave him. Walking into her office he went to put it on her desk. His breathing stopped when he noticed a smaller version of the picture she gave him nesting between her computer and her pen holder. He smiled and walked back to prepare for his meeting with the inconsiderate client.

Ten minutes later he heard a knock on the glass. "Alex did you get a chance to look over the Paulsen file?" he asked without looking up from his work, he didn't need to, Alex was the only other employee who ever got in this early.

"No but I'll get right on it!" came a snarky voice. Will's head snapped up.

"Hey buddy!" Will said excitedly, standing up.

"I'm back in the states for a little while, thought I'd come check in see how dad was doing." Standish joked making his way into Will's office. They gave each other a bear hug with a loud slap on the back. "I might be getting a more permanent job back the city" Standish said taking a seat in front of Will's desk, Will followed and sat back down.

"No kidding!" Will said leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah I just went by Frankie's office to see if- uh I didn't know mom and dad had another baby?" he asked with a shit eating grin pointing to the pictures behind Will.

"Oh uh it's not what you think-" Will was interrupted by another knock on his glass.

"Am I interrupting?" A British voice rang out. They turned and saw a bald African American man peeking his head inside the office.

"No please, come in." Will said curtly, standing up.

"You're Connor Mason! My buddy has one of your cars!" Standish said excitedly shaking the man's hand.

"Standish" Will said sternly.

"Ok fine, I'm leaving." He said as he quickly hurried out of the room, but not before turning around and snapping a secret picture of the man to show to Jai. This guy was a tech genius, Will has been listening to Standish and Jai go back and forth about him nonstop for years. He felt bad having to kick Standish out but he had to be professional.

"What can I do for you Mr. Mason?" Will said shaking the man's hand.

"Please, call me Connor" he waved off, "I seem to be in a bit of a jam, and I know you're the best and I only want the best."

"Well then you came to the right place Connor" Will laughed. "But you still haven't told me what the issue is."

"I'm sure you're familiar with the explosion that happened at my headquarters a few months back," Connor said somberly. "There's a lot of people who mainly think I did it for the insurance money and they're trying to frame me. Their evidence is pretty incriminating but of course it's all fabricated. I know you aren't a lawyer, I'm meeting with him later but we've also had a few security breaches and I was hoping that would be something you could help me with." He stated, slightly annoyed as if this was an inconvenience to him.

"What kind of security issues are you having." Will asked.

"I can't tell you that" Connor laughed matter-of-factly.

"Why not?" Will asked slightly taken aback, he's never had a client refuse to tell him why they need help.

"Not sure I can trust you yet" he said sitting straighter in his chair, he didn't sound skeptical he sounded almost paranoid.

"You came to me Connor" Will reminded as he watched Connor stand up and walk around his office. Connor walked over to the painting in the corner,

"This is lovely" Connor smiled, although his tone suggested he was slightly condescending.

"Focus Connor." Will warned.

"Yes, yes, I know, there's just some things I won't be able to tell you" Connor said making his way over to the other corner in the room. Will clenched his pen so tight he heard a slight 'crack' when Connor picked up a glass and asked "may I?" as he was already pouring himself a drink. Will had never seen such an ego.

"Okay well then let's just start with some basics." Will suggested while organizing his papers. Connor swirled his glass before plopping himself down on Will's leather couch. Will bit back a cynical laugh. Everything he's read is true, this man's arrogance is astounding. "When did the breech happen?"

"Well as you know the explosion happened a few months ago, but the first security issue we had was almost two years ago."

"What happened at the first incident?" Will's interest was piqued, why would he wait almost two years after an incident to seek help?

"Ah can't tell you that either" Connor answered waving a finger. This man was way too relaxed for Will's liking

"Okay," Will sighed, "would you mind if I asked you some details about the second incident to help me better understand the level of security you'll need?"

"Fair enough" he agreed.

"Were you at your building at the time of the explosion?" Will almost felt like he was in an interrogation and he had to remind himself that this was just a consultation.

"No" he answered simply, taking another sip of his drink before standing up and walking towards the window.  
"And how many employees did you lose?" Will asked. Connor looked like he didn't want to answer. He started to trace his finger around the rim of the glass and stared off at the city below. Will had seen guilty people fidget when they refused to answer, but this was almost like he was afraid to answer. "Connor!" he called out.

"Twenty-two" the tech mongal huffed reluctantly.

"And where were you during this"

"A meeting" Connor replied vaguely.

"With who?" Will asked. Getting answers out of this man was like pulling teeth. Connor seemed to be confident enough that his one word answers would solve all his problems.

"I can't tell you that." Connor charmed with a smile. Will's jaw clenched, he willed himself not to get angry with a client.

"I know you are a tech based company, what kind of tech did you lose?" Will asked slightly irritated. Connor made his way back to the chair facing Will's desk.

He leaned forward and rested his arms on the desk and began talking with his hands, "just a bunch of computers, a few software files, some repair equipment and the-" Connor abruptly stopped talking before leaning back in his chair.

"The what Connor?" Will prodded.

"Ah sorry that one's off limits too" Connor answered once again with the same smug smile. Will felt his blood pressure rise.

"Can you at least tell me what your company was working on at the time of the explosion?" he asked growing increasingly more frustrated.

"Can't tell you that either my friend, with it being a matter of national security and all…" he said trailing off, he all but mumbled the last part into his glass of scotch. _National security,_ Will scoffed in his head, _I am national security, or at least I used to be._

"God dammit Connor!" Will said slamming his hands on his desk. "How do you expect me to protect you if you won't even tell me what you need protection from?"

"I know it seems that way-" he replied seeming entirely too nonchalant for seriousness of the charges against him.

"Connor you're asking me to do my job with my hands tied behind my back." Will exasperated.

"You're right I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here it was a mistake." Connor nodded and slowly made his way to the door. He stopped midway across the room and turned around. "I just want to say you have a lovely family" he gave a small smile before continuing on his way.

* * *

Breakfast with Susan ran a little longer than anticipated but she was the co-owner of the firm she didn't have to answer to anyone. She made it to the daycare by 9:30 to drop Sophie off. As she was leaving the employee behind the counter called out 'have a good day Mrs. Chase' Frankie just smiled at the young girl, unable to stop the butterflies that erupted in her stomach. With her long breakfast and pit stop at the daycare, she arrived at the firm after most of the other employees had arrived. Frankie's heels clicked through the mostly empty lobby as she made her way to the elevator. Pressing the button for their floor she began to go over a mental checklist head all she had to do that day. As the doors opened she was met face to face with a man a few inches shorter than her and about her same age, _damn he's attractive_ Frankie thought. He stepped out of the way and graciously waved his hand, causing a slight laugh from Frankie. The man gave her a dashing grin and walked into the elevator, filling the exact spot Frankie had just vacated.

"Lovely to see you again, Frankie." The man smirked in a polished British accent. The elevator doors closed leaving Frankie staring at her confused reflection. _Again?! What the hell does he mean again?_ Frankie shook her head and continued towards her office. _He's probably an old client or someone I ran into back in the day_ Frankie tried to reassure herself _… I gotta stop drinking before 9 am._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I have a feeling this chapters are going to get increasingly longer so watch out for that lol. As always please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: After all my rewrites this is still one of my favorite chapters, I hope you guys like it as well!

Will sat tapping his pen on his desk, unable to shake the weird feeling Connor Mason gave him. Will almost felt bad turning him away but this dude was nuts, he needed more help than Will was able to give him. Something or someone had him by the balls because there is no way someone as genius as Connor Mason would stumble into his office for a consultation, at $300 an hour he might add, and waste either of their times with half worded vague answers. _Maybe he was giving me answers in his own crazy way_ Will thought _._ From the way he quickly clammed up when asked about who was after him and what his company does told Will the man was definitely in trouble but wasn't able to ask for help. Will figures that this isn't the last time he'll be seeing the man. He continued with his work before he was interrupted again by another knock on his glass. He smiled when he saw his partner on the other side.

"Frankie" Will smiled waving her in.

"Will" she parroted in his same tone, a matching smile across her face.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" he teased.

"I just wanted to let you know Sophie made it to the daycare on time." Frankie informed making her way into the room.

"Thank you again Frankie, I really appreciate it." He said softly. Her smile grew wider and Will's heart raced.

"Don't mention it! I also wanted to ask you something." She said sitting down, Will was slightly concerned by the sudden change in tone.

"You better wait until after hours ma'am, because I know you can't afford me." He teased.

"Ok one, don't call me ma'am we're basically the same age and two, honey, if I wanted you I could have you." She flirted while leaning forward in her chair. Will swallowed the lump in his throat at the double meaning to her words. The way her arms pushed together her breasts, emphasized by the low cut in her dress, gave him thoughts that were completely inappropriate for the workplace. _And for your best friend_ his brain scolded. Their flirting was nothing new, they've been dancing around each other since the moment they met. Daring the other to see who can get closest to the line they drew. But lately it's felt _different._ Their almost kiss a few weeks, that neither of them dare to mention, still replays over and over in his head. The feeling of her hand on his thigh, the faint smell of lavender and eucalyptus emanating from her hair, her arm pressed firmly against his, if he would have just angled his face down a little more. He remembers wondering if her lips were still as soft and warm as they were during that day in Prague and how badly he wanted to kiss her and find out. He figured it was a momentary lapse in judgement until he kissed her on the cheek this morning. He had no idea why he did it but he doesn't regret doing it, he smiled like an idiot all the way to the office at how his lips tingled from the feeling of her skin underneath them.

"What did you need Frankie?" He asked trying to clear the awkward silence her words drew, surly she felt it too.

"I wanted to take the day and was wondering if I could take Sophie with me when I go shopping with Susan." She said, a smile breaking through her previously serious expression.

"Frankie Trowbridge asking me permission before doing something, huh that's usually the other way around" he laughed, "and you can take Soph anywhere, she clearly loves you more than she loves me."

"I'm going to lie and say that's not true, except we both know it is." She fired back with a flip of her hair. "See you later Will." She smiled getting up from her chair walking towards the door.

"Don't bankrupt yourself!" he teased as she sauntered out of his office.

"No promises." She purred, shooting him sultry look over her shoulder, adding an extra sway to her hips causing Will's mouth to go dry.

* * *

Frankie felt a little awkward going to pick Sophie up not even an hour after she dropped her off. The girl behind the counter seemed confused but thankfully didn't make a comment. As she loaded Sophie into her car she took out her phone to let Susan know of the plans.

 **Frankie** : I'm already to go! And I'm bringing a friend :).

 **Susan** : Oooo please say its Sophie!

 **Frankie** : You'll just have to see…

 **Susan** : I'll be there 20 minuets see you soon!

Frankie pulled up to the Starbucks across the street from the mall, thankfully she found a spot relatively close to the mall and had the hindsight to put an extra stroller in the trunk of her car. Sophie had fallen asleep on the short drive and she carefully lifted her car seat out of the base and snapped it onto the stroller. A few feet into their walk she woke up and instead of piercing shrieks she babbled happily, which Frankie was extremely grateful for. She barely knew how to handle Sophie on a good day, let alone a meltdown in public.

This had been their tradition, every time the girls went shopping they would stop by Starbucks for their lattes, no matter what time of day or year. Frankie stood outside of the entrance, gently pushing Sophie back and forth in the stroller. A few people smiled at her as they passed and she couldn't help but smile down at Sophie. Susan's squeals broke her from her trance. Scooping her from the stroller Susan began tickling Sophie who shrieked gleefully. Frankie laughed at how adorable Susan was with Sophie. She couldn't wait for Susan and Ray to starting having kids, Susan would be such a fantastic mom to those gorgeous know-it-alls.

"I think she likes you." Frankie teased causing Susan to smile.

"Well I like her too, I just want to eat her up!" Susan cooed peppering Sophie with kisses who squealed in response.

Frankie moved to stand next to Susan so she could smooth down Sophie's wild sandy hair. She felt all the air leave her lungs when Sophie turned to her and threw her arms out babbling, "mama." Her whole body froze and when she turned to face Susan, she looked the same way.

"Did she just?" Susan breathed. Frankie stood there with her mouth open while Sophie continued to call for "mama" and getting more and more upset each time she was ignored. As if on autopilot Frankie reach out and took Sophie from Susan's arms, her eyes fluttering closed as she nestled herself in the crook of Frankie's neck. Frankie let out a shaky breath. The three stood in silence for what felt to Frankie like hours when, in reality, was probably only a minute or two.

"Her first words, I'm assuming, and Will isn't even here to hear them." Frankie felt a sharp ping of guilt. She wasn't sure what hurt more, Will missing Sophie's first words or the fact that Sophie's words were her calling her mama.

"She called you mama." Susan said hesitantly.

"I know." Frankie's voice broke as her eyes filled with water.

"Oh sweetie." Susan whispered pulling Frankie into a hug. Frankie couldn't stop the tears that escaped when Susan put her arms around her. Susan moved them so they were sitting at one of the patio tables and out of the way of traffic by the door. Susan soothed Frankie as she cried, after a moment or two Frankie spoke.

"It's just so surreal, you know. I show up at Will's door and he's holding her. It was like being shown everything I've ever wanted but then being slapped in the face with the realization that I could never have it… do you know what that's like?" Frankie asked as more tears threated to fall. Susan reached out and grabbed her hand. "This whole thing has stirred up emotions I've spent over a long time suppressing."

"How do you feel about him?" Susan asked hesitantly.

"I don't know, it's just so painful because every time we're together it just feels like the most normal thing in the world." Frankie exhaled. "We had a really fun time in Target together and then setting up her room. We had a great conversation over dinner then I had to let it go too far and I almost kissed him," Susan's eyes widened in shock, "or he almost kissed me, or we almost kissed each other I don't know, the point is we almost kissed that night. He hasn't brought it up since so I just figured he doesn't feel the same way and it was just a heat of the moment thing. But then he needed me to watch Sophie this morning and he kissed me on the cheek when he said good bye. And later in his office we flirted a bit, which you know is nothing new, but it just felt different. Like the air was electrically charged. And then I walked into my office and I saw a bag on my desk, I knew it had to be from him because when I opened it there was a picture of me and Sophie. I was dancing with her and singing a song my grandma used to sing to me and I thought I was alone with her, I had no idea he was watching. But Susan the look on my face in the picture and the way Sophie was smiling, I feel like the rug is being pulled out from under me every time I look at it. I wish I could just take a step back for a little while, collect my thoughts." Frankie admitted.

"Why don't you?" The look on Frankie's face and the way she was rubbing Sophie's back told her everything she needed to know, "you got attached to her, didn't you?"

"Of course I god damn got attached! Look at her," Frankie all but yelled, "I've never told anyone this. But the very first doll I ever had I named her Sophie and every single baby doll I had after that, I called her Sophie, after my grandmother. I've always said to her that my daughter is going to be named Sophie and then Will shows up with a baby named, you guessed it, Sophie! So not only do I get to watch Will raise a baby that beyond a shadow of a doubt looks like she can be mine, I also lose the only name I've been dreaming of since I understood the concept of having a baby" she sighed before continuing, "I don't know what's more painful being around her or being away from her, when I'm near her I just can't explain it. I've never had this feeling before, not even with my cousin's babies, don't get me wrong I absolutely love them to pieces but I've never picked them up and instantly thought 'I never want to let them go'. It's like when she's in my arms she's filling a hole I never even knew was there and my heart physically aches when I'm not around her. How is it fair that I can feel this way about a baby that's not even mine?" Frankie barely chocked out the last word before she started sobbing again. Susan immediately got up and moved to collect Frankie into her arms.

"I'm so sorry Frankie, I can't even imagine what this is like for you." Susan soothed.

"It's like the world is playing some sick joke on me, like 'here's what your life could have been if you weren't such an idiot and kept Will at arm's length'" Frankie laughed cynically.

"Hey no don't do that to yourself, you have no idea what would have happened if you and Will started dating when you first met. It could have been apocalypse, everyone dies, disaster." Susan made an explosion with her hands and the sound of fire and an ambulance which caused a watery laugh from Frankie. "You guys would have had a fling and it would have been fun but you weren't strong enough for a lasting relationship. You guys have been each other's right hand for years that probably wouldn't have happened if you let yourselves go there. And you certainty wouldn't be the badass team that you are today!" Susan said trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks Susan… we are pretty badass, aren't we?" Frankie said with a small smile.

"FieryWhiskey, kicking ass and taking names!"

"FieryWhiskey?" Frankie asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Oh uh, that's what me and the team, sometimes, sorta, call you guys." Susan said sheepishly. Frankie shot her one of her signature looks and Susan gave her an awkward smile before both girls burst out laughing. "How about we go get those lattes now?" Susan said pulling Frankie up from the table.

"Only if they make it Irish." She mumbled.

"Yeah I don't think they do that here."

"Diaper bag, side pocket." Frankie winked over her shoulder.

"Damn moms really do have everything in their bags" Susan laughed as Frankie glared at her, "sorry too soon?" After placing their orders the girls stood off to the side waiting for their coffee.

"She looks JUST like him." Susan said again after a moment.

"I know it's insane, they have the same eyes and her little mouth is identical to his, and her little pudgy cheeks look just like baby pictures of him I was able to dig up for black mail." Frankie replied running a hand through Sophie's very un-Will like hair.

"She almost- no never mind…" Susan trailed off.

"No, what?" Frankie questioned.

"It's just… she looks like she has your nose." Susan shrugged looking at Sophie, "it's small and cute and kinda turns up at the end."

"Come on Susan don't be ridiculous." Frankie laughed.

"She's not wrong you know," the barista chimed in leaning over the counter, "she's beautiful! How old is she?"

"Thank you! She's ten months." Frankie smiled.

"Enjoy your coffee ladies." The barista handed them their drinks. Susan sent Frankie a curious look.

"It's not worth the time explaining it to people. Plus, it's fun to pretend." Frankie shrugged. Susan laughed in response as they made their way across the street towards the mall.

They had been in the mall for almost three hours now and thankfully Sophie hasn't made a peep, _knock on wood_ Frankie thought. Frankie was grateful for all the storage at the bottom of the stroller which held most of the bags she would have had to carry herself. They were about to call it a day when Susan stopped dead in her tracks outside of Saks Fifth.

"Frankie! Look at this dress you have to get it!" Susan exclaimed pointing at a mannequin in the window.

"Mmmm I don't know." Frankie said unsure.

"Oh come on you would look smokin' in that dress!" Susan argued.

"Susan that is way too much for the office." Frankie tried to reason.

"Yeah but not for a hot date!" Susan said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"And who would I be going out on a date with?" Frankie huffed. Susan just smiled and tilted her head as if to say 'you know'. "No Susan!" Frankie said sternly. "You know I don't wear dresses."

"Just try it on please! For me?" Susan pleaded. "It'll be fun!"

"Fine, for you." Frankie made her way into the store, choosing to ignore Susan's silent gloating behind her.

In the dressing room Frankie had to admit the dress looked amazing on her. It was a floor length black dress that hugged her curves in all the right places, the front of the dress was very classy and sophisticated, much to Frankie's liking. The dress met as a halter, tying behind her neck in a small bow. The back was Frankie's favorite. While the front had been very reserved and didn't show off any skin the back of the dress was completely different story, as in there was none. The dress was nonexistent from her neck to her very lower back, exposing a very good amount of her skin. She smiled and blushed at how Will would lose his mind when he saw it. _Woah Will? No one said anything about going on a date with Will._ She sighed, she really didn't want to go out on a date in this dress if it wasn't with Will. She was going to text Susan saying she wasn't going to get it but then she took a step forward towards her purse and exposed a leg slit that reach her upper thigh and she nearly laughed out loud. _Will or not I am so getting this dress!_ She shyly opened the door, bracing herself for Susan's reaction.

"Damn Frankie! That dress is hot!" Susan exclaimed. "No like seriously Will is going to lose his mind when he sees it. Hell, I'm losing my mind, that leg slit and open back are doing things! If he doesn't take you out I will." Susan laughed fanned herself.

"Easy girl, you're married." Frankie reminded, laughing at her friend's over the top reaction.

"Eh technicalities."

"So I should get it?" Frankie asked.

"If you don't I'll kill you." Susan warned.

"Guess it's settled then." Frankie chuckled. "Isn't that my line?"

"Oooo! We should get you something nice to wear under it," Susan suggested and Frankie rolled her eyes, "I mean for when you take this baby out on the town!"

"Surprisingly this dress is very supportive, I don't think I even need a bra." Frankie said looking down at her chest.

"I'm very happy with Ray but girl you're killing me!" Susan laughed.

"It still couldn't hurt to find something else though." Frankie wondered aloud.

"There you go!" Susan praised, "give me the dress and your credit card, I'll go pay for it and then meet you in the lingerie section."

* * *

When Will entered his apartment that afternoon he was surprised to hear movement coming from the kitchen, he thought Frankie and Sophie would still be out shopping. He reached for the gun on his hip, cursing when he remembered he wasn't wearing it. He carefully padded down the hallway, hoping he could use the element of stealth and surprise on whoever was intruding in his apartment. But when he got to the edge of the kitchen what he saw made his heart stop. Frankie was giving Sophie a bath in his kitchen sink, which was cute in itself, but it was Frankie who made him feel like someone squeezed all the air out his lungs. She had her short hair tied in a messy knot at the bottom of her head, loose pieces framing her face, she was also wearing his old faded FBI shirt and a pair of his boxers. She must have sensed him standing there because she met his eyes with a shy smile.

"Watcha doin'?" He teased leaning against the wall.

"Well I figured I'd feed her lunch but then there was a projectile spitting up incident… she started it!" Frankie accused pointing at Sophie. "This child is a tornado! I had no idea a single strawberry could be messy but I was dead wrong. Before I knew it, there were strawberries in her hair and all over her face, then she somehow managed to smear them all over my face and hair before sealing the deal and spitting up on me." She said pointing to the pile of clothes draped over the kitchen chair, "Sorry about this." She apologized gesturing to his shirt, that as far as he's concerned she can keep forever. Will laughed and made his way towards the sink. He stood close behind her, placing his hands on the counter on either side of her, effectively trapping her between the sink and his body.

"Boxers huh? I always pegged you for more of a thong girl." He whispered huskily in her ear. He smirked when he heard her sharp intake of breath.

"Funny, I always thought the same thing about you." She smirked, never missing a beat. Will had to restrain himself from pressing his lips against the back of her neck. He turned to lean against the counter next to her before he did something he couldn't take back.

"So," he said clearing his throat, "did you have fun with Susan?"

"I did!" She smiled, "I missed her so much."

"I know you did, Standish is coming back to the city as well and came to see me before my meeting and I forgot how much I missed having the kid around." Will sighed.

"Aw I'm glad he's coming back too, so how did the meeting go?" Frankie asked as she pulled Sophie out of the sink and started to dry her off. Will barked out a laugh causing Frankie to send him a puzzled look.

"That guy is definitely something else." He exhaled.

"How so?" She called over her shoulder as she made her way to Sophie's room, he followed so he could continue his story.

"He refused to answer any of my questions and his ego was off the charts. It was so… frustrating!"

"Can't imagine what that's like." She sassed as she wrestled with the tabs on Sophie's diaper. Will smiled, this whole thing seemed blissfully domestic. Him telling her about his day while they stand in the baby's room getting her ready for bed.

"Ha ha," Will deadpanned and he went to pull pajamas out of the drawer for Sophie. "He was weirdly secretive about what his company does and why he needs the extra security.."

"That's really odd, I've always wondered what Mason Industries does! I mean they're a multimillion dollar company and they occasionally put out a car or a gadget… they have to be doing something else with their time." Frankie theorized.

"Whatever they do Connor called it 'a matter of national security' so I'm thinking he's mixed up in something I really don't want to get into the middle of. That's not really my speed anymore." Will cast a soft glance at Sophie.

"What does he look like? I've always been dying to know." Frankie gushed.

"Uh he's probably mid 30's, shorter than me, bald, African American and surprisingly-"

"British" Frankie exhaled, if Will hadn't been standing right next to her he would have missed it.

"Yeah how did you know?" He laughed. The amusement quickly fell from his face when he saw Frankie go ghostly white.

"He uh, he said hi to me on the elevator." Frankie replied.

"So? He may have been an ass but he was nothing if not polite." Will responded still not understanding Frankie was freaking out.

"No, he said hi to me by name."


	6. Chapter 6

"A lot of people know your name Frankie." Will said still confused. Sure, a lot of people knew _of_ Frankie, most of them either spies or super shady people, point is Frankie Trowbridge is a name a lot of people know. But no one really _knows_ her, no one except for Will. The vibe she got from Connor Mason told her he knew her for more than just her reputation and it scared her.

"He said lovely to see you _again_ Frankie, I've never seen that man in my entire life and I definitely would know if I met Connor Mason." Frankie said emphasizing the name. Frankie moved to put Sophie in her crib and then quietly ushered Will out the door, turning off the lights as they went. They remained silent until they reached the kitchen in fear that their voices would cause Sophie to wake.

"I wouldn't read too much into it, the man was a little off." Will joked. She watched as he walked over to the drawer next to the stove he began ruffling through the take-out menus, "what do you feel like tonight? Thai, Italian, Chinese, Indian?"

"Oh Will you don't have to get me dinner, I can just pick up something on my way home." She tried to wave him off. Frankie wasn't used to seeing this side of Will, the caring domestic side. It scared her how badly she wanted to see it all the time.

"Come on it's the least I can do. You had Sophie all day and you fed her and gave her a bath!" he insisted. That was the problem, she had Sophie all day. She spent all day pretending this was real. All day living a life she's only ever dreamed of. It was an emotionally taxing day and all she wanted to do was go home, take a bath, and open a bottle of wine. And most importantly, be by herself.

"It's fine Will, I'm not even hungry." Her protests were ruined by a loud growl of her stomach.

"Well it sounds like you are." He chuckled, "so what'll it be?"

"Italian!" she mused perching herself on the bar stool, he made a slight face at her decision, "What? You told me to pick!"

"Yeah I just didn't think you'd pick _Italian_." He teased with a grimace picking up the phone and dialing. Frankie huffed and threw the first thing within reach at him, which happened to be an empty bottle. Will ducked just in time, the object crashed against the cabinet behind him in a loud bang, causing Sophie to start crying.

"Great, now look what you did!" he playfully scolded. She just shrugged and motioned towards Sophie's room with a flick of her wrist. As Will walked away Frankie couldn't help but steal a glance. She bit her lip as she slowly moved her eyes down his body. Her eyes trailed across his strong shoulders and down his back. A light blush crept up on her cheeks as her eyes reached his ass, which was usually covered by his jacket or a tact vest, but the way it looked in his jeans made Frankie wanna reach out and grab him… _or bite him._ Will must have felt her eyes on him because he looked over his shoulder and smiled when he caught her staring. Her eyes lingered a little too long and he cleared his throat to get her attention, Frankie looked up at him like a deer caught in the headlights. He sent her a suggestive wink and she was sure her face was about as red as humanly possible. He continued walking down the hall and Frankie swears he put a little more swagger into his step. A knock on the door broke Frankie of her trance, she didn't even realize she had been zoned out for that long. She almost fell off the stool from standing up too quickly, trying to pretend she hadn't just been blatantly checking out her best friend. She laughed to herself as she grabbed the cash from Will's wallet to pay the delivery guy.

"She's asleep again… let's try to keep it that way" he appeared in the living room ten minutes later. He flopped down on the couch with a loud sigh. Frankie chuckled softly as she set two plates of pasta down on the coffee table before turning around to grab glasses for the bottle of wine wedged underneath her arm.

"Wow Will Chase scolding someone… who'da thought!" she joked popping the cork on the bottle of wine. Sitting down she filled her glass along with Will's, who immediately reached for it and took a long sip.

"Hey I can mean business!" he said defensively.

"Sure you can." She bantered put her hand on his thigh, exactly like the way she did the night they came close to kissing. At his sharp breath, she cautiously removed her hand before reaching for her own glass and taking a generous sip.

"So uh," he cleared his throat trying expel the awkwardness from the room, "what did you and Susan do?"

"You know the usual," Frankie said twirling her fork around the pasta, "we got coffee then walked around the mall, Sophie was a huge hit with pretty much everyone."

"Well I'd expect so, seeing as she was the cutest one there." He smirked, Frankie breathed a silent sigh of relief, their usual repertoire was back.

"I'm telling Susan you said that!" she warned with a laugh.

"So what did you get?" he asked with the excitement of a child on Christmas, almost sounding like a middle schooler at a sleepover. Frankie lightly rolled her eyes at him.

"Eh a pair of shoes, a bag, and a few things for Sophie." She said nonchalantly while finally bringing the bite she was fiddling with to her mouth. She debated telling him about the dress, she knew if she mentioned it he would want to see it and she was nervous to show it to him.

"You mean to tell me you spent all day at the mall and only bought a couple of things?" he chuckled raising an eyebrow. Frankie shrugged nonchalantly, he narrowed his eyes knowing there was more to her shopping trip but he didn't press. He stood up, clearing both their empty plates and bringing them to the sink. Frankie followed with their wine glass, but instead of them joining the plates she poured them another drink.

"I also got a dress." She offered finally.

Will's eyes lit up in approval, Frankie saw something else in them that she couldn't quite place. Well she could but it's been a few years since she's seen that look in his eye and she wouldn't dare let herself believe that it's there again.

"Wear it to work tomorrow." The words themselves were posed as a question but his husky tone made them sound like a demand.

Frankie awkwardly mumbled into her drink, "Oh no this is not a dress to wear to the office."

"How about to dinner then?"

Frankie coughed on her sip of wine before letting out a squeaky "what?" He couldn't have meant a date, there's no way. Frankie felt her pulse quicken at the thought of her and Will out on a date but she quickly put it into the box she has in the corner of her mind labeled 'do not open'. She had said the dress wasn't for the office so the logical next step is to wear it on a date, that must be what he was insinuating.

"Dinner, the thing people usually eat in the evening time."

"I know what dinner is I'm not an idiot Will." She laughed as she wiped away the wine that dribbled down her chin. "Why?"

"I wanted to thank you for being so amazing with Sophie, I appreciate it and you more than you know." The sincerity in Will's words made Frankie feel light headed, she took a few more gulps of wine.

"I would like that Will." She smiled, "Where are we going?" Frankie was getting excited. They had gone out to dinner plenty of times before, as friends and as coworkers but this was going to be an actual date. A date they were both very aware they were on.

"Oh that's a surprise, just be ready at eight." He instructed. "Oh, and wear that dress." He whispered low and breathless. Will took a step closer to her as he spoke, all but backing her against the counter. Frankie felt her breathing become difficult, of course she wanted this but she felt they owed it to themselves to have a date first before they do _this._ She bumbled through an incoherent 'I should get home' before quickly grabbing her bags and making her way to the door. It's the hardest thing she's ever had to do, say no to Will Chase. She was almost to the door when she heard him call out,

"Are you going out like that?" he leaned casually against the wall with a shit eating grin. It was a rare treat for him to see Frankie flustered and he was milking it for all it was worth. A light blush crept up on her cheeks as she looked down at the outfit she was still wearing.

"Oh…uh… I should just…" she stumbled, cursing herself for how pathetic she sounded. She got asked out on a date and now she's acting like a 13-year-old girl and the most popular guy in school said hi to her.

"I mean it's a good look, _believe me_ , I just don't think the people of New York would appreciate it." His devilishly handsome grin never leaving his face only made Frankie blush harder.

"My clothes are covered in vomit I doubt the people of New York would appreciate that either." She fired back crossing her arms over her chest, finally gaining her composure.

"I probably have a pair of sweatpants you can borrow and I'll send your jacket out to get dry cleaned. I'm really sorry that happened I know it was your favorite." He smiled softly, retreating into his room. Frankie felt her face heat up at the fact that he knows which jacket is her favorite when they all looking the same, and the fact that he remembered what she was wearing despite only seeing her in it for less than five minutes. He returned a moment later handing her a pair of grey joggers.

"Um thanks" she whispered staring at the floor, knowing if she looked him in the eye she'd say 'screw it' and take him to bed right there and then, date or not. She put the pants on over the boxers, desperate to end this situation as quickly as possible. She was secretly giddy at the fact that she got to wear his clothes home, _and most likely sleep in them but no one had to know that_.

"I'll wash these and give them back to you tomorrow." She said gesturing to her ( _his?)_ clothes. If she was being honest with herself, she never wanted to give them back. Frankie watched as he quietly shuffled down the hall towards her. Frankie subconsciously backed up against the door, desperately looking for support, because that look in his eye was back and it made her weak in the knees. He didn't stop walking until they were about a foot away from each other.

"No rush Frankie, besides they look better on you than me anyway." He breathed as he reached past her to open the door. Frankie could feel his breath on her ear as he spoke. The door opening caused her to stagger forward into his chest. Frankie heard her heartbeat in her ears and her brain warned her to evacuate as quickly as possible before she did something she knew they would both regret in the morning. She stumbled a bit as she backed up out of the apartment, grateful for the cool air of the hallway that cleared the Will out of her senses.

"I'll um…I'll see you tomorrow." She confirmed, fumbling over her words yet again, and he nodded closing the door. As soon as the lock clicked Frankie let out the breath she'd been holding for the last twenty-five minuets. She pulled out her phone and pressed it to her ear. She released a few shaky breaths trying to calm her racing heart rate as the phone rang, "Susan, looks like I'm going to get to use that dress after all."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yay things are starting to happen for Frankie and Will!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you all so much for your reviews they make my day! Without further ado, the long awaited date!

Will watched anxiously as the clock crept closer to 8 pm. Looking down at his shirt he suddenly hated the way it looked, and quickly went back into his room to change it for the fifth time tonight. Everything had to be perfect because come on its Frankie, and she deserves perfection. Will was still in shock over the fact that Frankie agreed to go out with him in the first place. He's noticed the mood around them has changed significantly since Sophie arrived. They spent more time together, more intense flirting, more touching, hell even an almost kiss or two. Will was hoping this evening would be the push they need to venture over that line into something more.

Looking at himself in the mirror he fixed his collar, and smoothed down the nonexistent fly-aways of his hair. Exiting the master, he made a left and went down the hall towards Sophie's room. Gently pushing the door open he found her asleep in the crib. He silently walked across the room and placed a soft kiss to her forehead and brushed a few curls off her face. He wondered what a little boy would look like with his brown hair and Frankie's hazel eyes. He had to stop himself from going down that road, _she agreed to go on a date with you not bare your children let's take it down a notch._ Walking into the kitchen he found the nanny, Amanda, he hired typing away at her laptop on the kitchen counter.

"I'm uh not sure when I'll be back." He said sheepishly. He wanted to seem like a gentleman because he certainly wasn't expecting anything to happen tonight between him and Frankie but if something did happen he wanted to be prepared. He didn't want to tell Amanda he'd be home at one time and then leave her sitting here waiting for him if he wasn't back when he said.

"It's alright Mr. Chase. I'm used to odd hours, it's my job." Amanda informed with a smile. Will had thoroughly done his research before letting anyone other than Frankie watch over Sophie. Amanda was from the best nanny service in the city. These nannies had degrees in child development, child care, teaching and some even had nursing degrees. They often dealt with high profile clients so, like Amanda said, she was used to odd hours of the night. Will returned the smile before checking his watch. 7:45 _shit!_ He wasn't going to have time to get Frankie flowers because he spent too long bullshitting with his clothes. He bid a quick goodbye to Amanda, and a silent goodbye to Sophie, before heading outside. Will quickly made his way out to his car knowing he if he stopped for flowers would probably be late to pick up Frankie and he was irritated with himself. He was confused when he saw Susan standing next to his car with a bouquet.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I knew you'd probably be so worked up over which shirt to wear that you would probably forget flowers and then get angry at yourself and mope all night." Susan shrugged and Will was a little fearful of how scary accurate her assumption was. "I just want Frankie to have a good night, don't screw this up Will." She gave him a glare that showed she had clearly been spending too much time around Frankie.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Will said surely, taking the flowers from Susan and unlocking the door to his car. "Thanks for this I owe you one!"

* * *

He reached Frankie's building with a few minutes to spare. Will took the steps two at a time, trying to find a way to expel his nervous energy. Just the idea of going on a date with Frankie made his heart race but going on the actual date made him feel like he was back in middle school, about to go on his first date. Looking down the hallway he saw the familiar 127 on her door. His heart raced faster with each step he took closer to the apartment. Will checked his watch again… 7:58. He raised his hand but stop inches before knocking on the door, he was so nervous his couldn't bring himself to knock. _Get it together Whiskey!_ He did say 8:00 and it was only 7:58 so he kept telling himself he was early and that's why he was too scared to knock. He repeated his actions a few more times, knuckles never making contact with the door.

"Are you ever going to knock or are you just going to stand out there all night?" he could practically hear her smirk through the door. A wide grin broke out on Will's face and he laughed lightly as he finally knocked on the door. The door slowly opened, Will the moment he saw her he knew he was a goner. That dress must have been specially designed with Frankie in mind because it fit her perfectly. It was classy yet sexy at the same time, just like her, and the black fabric a stark contrast against her pale skin. Her hair in lose curls swept to the side exposing her neck and Will blushed slightly at the memory of the last time he had access to her neck. He cleared his throat to try and get rid of his thoughts.

"These are for you." He said shyly as he handed her the bouquet. She accepted them with a wide smile and his heart skipped a beat, he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time that happened tonight either.

"Aw Will they're beautiful! Lilies, they're my favorite!" she gushed sticking her nose into the flowers.

"I remember." He said softly, both smiling at the memory of when they had to play a couple at the wedding. Walking through the garden Frankie made an off-handed comment about lilies being her favorite flower. Will being Will he never forgot.

"I'm going to go put these in water really fast, you can come in if you'd like." She offered. As she turned to retreat into her apartment Will was not prepared for the other half of that stunning dress. His mouth went bone dry at the sight of her completely bare back. He could see every curve of her muscles and every scar that graced her skin, desperately wanting to place a healing kiss to each one. He swallowed hard and balled his hands into fists, willing himself not to grab her and show her just how much he appreciated that dress. He was a gentleman after all. Deciding it was safer in the doorway of her apartment he politely declined and waited for her to come back. Watching her walk back towards him he almost groaned at the high leg slit, _goddamn this woman is trying to kill me_. The dim lighting in her apartment did nothing to mask the sparkle in her eyes and Will felt like his heart was going to stop beating.

"You ready to go?" Will asked extending an elbow to her which she graciously accepted.

"Where are we going?" she asked pulling the door closed, her other hand coming to rest over the one that was nestled in his arm.

"That's a surprise." He teased.

"Come on you know I hate surprises." She warned with no real edge to her voice.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered low against her ear, smirking at the way she sucked in a light breath.

"Yes." She breathed. Will led them down the stairs and out to the waiting car. He quickly opened the door for her and she blushed slightly with a small "thank you." Running around to the other side of the car Will scooted in next to her. The ride to their destination was spent in silence, a comfortable silence. They occasionally snuck glances at each other, but blushed and turned away when they were caught. Will almost laughed out loud, this was ridiculous, they had hung out so many times before why was this time so different? Was it the possibility of _more?_ Will couldn't wait to see Frankie's face when she saw where they were going, Will had this planned for weeks before he finally got the courage to ask her…albeit it was the night before, but better late than never.

Frankie raised an eyebrow when she saw Will pull into the parking lot of a shooting range. "You always say you're a better shot than me, now's the time to prove it." He said smugly, getting out of the car and running around to the other side to open the door for her. She graciously accepted his hand and Will was thrilled when she didn't let go. He got concerned when she stopped walking.

"Will we are way over dressed for a shooting range were gonna look like idiots." She said looking down at her dress.

"Well then it's a good thing no one else is here then." He said with a twinkle in his eye, "and that dress will fit in perfectly for what I've got planned next."

"Next?" Frankie asked with a soft smile.

"Of course next, you my darling are getting the full Will Chase experience." He squeezed her hand and was surprised to see a light blush creep up on her cheeks. This was a completely different side to Frankie and he was loving it. "I promise if you don't have fun you can pick what we do next time." Frankie froze and Will held his breath, this was going well and he had to go and spook her. He inwardly cursed and was about to back track when his heart skipped beat at her small laugh.

Frankie smiled, "I'll agree to those terms." Will's heart soared, she basically agreed to go on a second date with him. Their night barely started and already it was going better than Will ever could have hoped for.

They walked in and all the lights were dimmed, save for the string of white lights hung everywhere. Frankie's eyes lit up as she took in the scene, Will watched her with wonder. She had a gift for being able to take his breath away without even trying. It didn't matter if she wore her tact vest or a fancy dress she was always stunning. She turned to face him,

"Show me what you got Whiskey." She challenged.

* * *

They each took a stall and it was no surprise that they turned everything into a competition. Who could load the fastest, who could empty their mag first, who made more shots, who made the hardest shot. Frankie shifted back and forth, wondering if what she was about to do would go over well or blow up in her face.

"Frankie come on you're slacking, I know you could have easily made that shot." He teased reloading his gun.

"I guess I've just been out of practice, maybe I need some help." She bit her lip and looked at him through her lashes. Will looked confused for a second and then thankfully caught her drift almost instantly. He smirked at her and then crossed over into her stall.

"Well first off that stance is horrible how do you expect to hit anything when you're standing like that." He teased coming up behind her and putting his hands on her hips. She let him adjust her both knowing full well that she didn't need to be shown how to shoot a gun. Even Will would admit she's a better shot than him, and he has many times. "You want this foot to be slightly behind this foot." He was flush up against her back and Frankie felt shocks going down her spine. Next he grabbed her arms and positioned them straight out in front of her, his head came to rest on her shoulder right next to hers and she could feel his warm breath on her cheek as he spoke. "Okay just lock your elbows and aim." He took a few steps away but kept a hand on her back and she aimed and hit the bullseye five times in a row. "Perfect." He said so breathlessly that Frankie wasn't sure if she was meant to hear it or not.

"You ready for the next stop?" Will asked putting the guns back on the counter

"The next stop?" she asked surprised. She was having so much fun she had forgotten that there was more to the date.

"We have reservations for drinks at Bemelmans. I need a drink after watching you try to hit a target, that was just sad." He deadpanned, Frankie hit him playfully on the chest, he caught her hand and gave it a light squeeze as he intertwined their fingers, "I'm kidding." The two laughed and joked with each other all the way to the bar, the slight awkwardness from before completely vanished. To the outside world it was almost as if they had been dating for years as oppose to this being their first official date.

Arriving at the bar the maître d greeted them and promptly showed them to their table with a quick, "right this way Mr. and Mrs. Chase." He probably assumed they were married, as everyone always does, but for some reason Frankie felt a thrill at being address that way. It didn't sound odd to her at all. When that happened in the past it made her feel awkward and tense but now it just felt right. And they were basically married in every sense of the word, just not on paper. She looked over at Will for his reaction, he must have been thinking the same thing because the words didn't even phase him, that or he just didn't hear.

"Two whiskeys please" he ordered as soon as the waiter arrived at their table. They made small talk while waiting for their drinks to arrive. This was the most relaxed and at ease Frankie had ever remembered being in her entire life and she never wanted that feeling to end. Once their glasses were placed in front of them Will raised his towards Frankie.

"Cheers" he smiled.

"Cheers" she said softly, her smile equally as wide.

* * *

"I cannot believe you threw a peanut down that lady's dress!" she giggled loudly as they made their way back up the stairs to her apartment.

"Her boobs were so fake she probably didn't even feel it." He laughed as he supported her up the stairs. She was grateful because even though she could handle her liquor pretty well this long dress plus heels plus stairs was just a recipe for disaster.

"Shhh Frankie! You'll wake your neighbors" he scolded playfully after she laughed so hard at his last comment she snorted. She blushed slightly, embarrassed by the fact that Will heard her snort but she blushed even harder when he told her he found it adorable. Frankie was very aware of Will's proximity as they made their way towards her apartment. She could smell his cologne and the faint smell of whiskey all around her. Her mind fogged at the scent that was just so… _Will._ Her heart starting beating faster wondering if she should invite him in, if they would kiss goodnight, how far should she let it go. She fished around her small clutch for her keys, she fumbled a bit trying to put them into the lock.

"Here let me." Will's lips ghosted her ear, his hot breath sent shivers down her spin. She turned around to invite him in and she lost her breath when she saw that his normally striking green eyes were a harsh black. She saw his gaze fall to her lips, as if he was asking permission. She was not about to let this opportunity slip past her again. She looked up at him through her lashes, and gently tugged her bottom lip through her teeth. A silent acknowledgement that she wants him as bad as he wants her. Not wasting a second he closed the gap between them. Even though she was expecting it Frankie let out a squeak of surprise, mostly at how good it felt to finally have his lips against hers again. His hands made their way around her waist, fingers grazing her lower back, as he deepened the kiss. He gently nipped at her bottom lip causing her to groan. Seizing the opportunity Will swept his tongue across her bottom lip and she willingly opened up to him. Their tongues fought for dominance and he surprised her by lightly catching hers between his teeth. She moaned loudly and hooked her thigh around his leg, pulling him impossibly closer. His hand moved to the exposed skin of her leg slit, pushing her against the door. Her skin burned everywhere his fingers danced across her skin. She ran her fingers through his hair encouraging his behavior. She smirked into his lips at his moan of approval. He dropped his lips to the spot at the base of her throat causing Frankie's head to fall back against the door with a light thud. She moaned softly, turning to give him more access as he sucked and bit at her neck. Needing to feel his lips on hers again she grabbed his face and crashed their lips together. This kiss was nothing like she had ever experienced before; hot, passionate, intense but it also carried trust and affection. And a hint of something else…longing? Will suddenly broke the kiss, much to Frankie's displeasure. He rest his forehead against hers, their heavy breaths mingling together, leaving Frankie more lightheaded than any drink ever could. He placed one more kiss to her swollen lips.

"I should probably go." He breathed as he turned and walked away. Frankie watched his form disappear down the hallway, too shocked and breathless to call out after him. She steadied herself against the doorknob, forgetting it was unlocked and the door fell open. Raising a shaking hand to her tingling lips she stumbled backwards into the apartment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: is it hot in here or is it just fierywhiskey? Let me know what you guys thought of their date!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!IMPORTANT!!!!!: I realized I kind of screwed myself over… I know I said the rest of the team were looking for other jobs but they decided to work with Frankie and Will. I already wrote this whole thing without explaining how they're back and I don't have time to write a whole thing about them so for the purposes of the story I'm just saying they're back lol.
> 
> !!!!!!ALSO!!!!!! for the purposes of this story Emma never died they just broke up! Sorry if this causes any confusion but I need her for the story lol.

 

Frankie strode off the elevator confidently as her heels clicked through the small lobby of the firm. She could feel Will's eyes on her as she walked past his office, she held her head high and refused to make eye contact with him as she made her way towards her own. If he wanted to be like that and play games, then so could she. She made sure to wear all the outfits she knew drove him crazy. She passed Susan in the hallway who sent her a quizzical look as she pushed open her glass door, Susan hot on her heels.

"Want to tell me what was that all about?" Susan accused taking a seat in front of Frankie.

"What was what?" Frankie tried to play innocent but she knew Susan would see right through it.

"You didn't even give Will a second glance and the look he was giving you could have frozen someone on the spot! Was the date really that bad?" Susan asked concerned. Frankie laughed.

"That's the thing Susan the date was amazing, best I've been on in a long time!" Frankie scoffed while riffling through the mountain of papers on her desk. Susan put her hands on Frankie's, stopping their movements.

"I have a doctorate in psychology and even I don't understand how that equals you two giving each other the coldest shoulder I've ever seen." The confusion on Susan's face would have been comical if Frankie's heart hadn't been shattered.

"We kissed, it was mind-blowing. He broke the kiss off out of nowhere and bolted. The look on his face told me everything I needed to know, he obviously regretted it so I'm just done." Frankie plastered a fake smile on her face and continued with her paperwork.

"Oh Frank-" Susan started.

"No Susan I don't need your pity," she snapped, she instantly felt bad when she saw the hurt flash across Susan's face. "I'm sorry I just really don't want to talk about it, not here. He hasn't said a word to me outside of work related things in two weeks. Obviously, I read too much into what we had and it's best if I just keep my distance."

"What about Sophie?" Susan asked softly as if the name would make Frankie crumple into a million pieces, it had. Her eyes welled up as she turned to face the window.

"I don't know." She whispered, tears threatening to fall. Frankie watched the cars below, trying to distract herself from her personal drama while at work. She was the co-owner of the company. She's worked too hard for too long to be crying in the middle of her office. She felt Susan's arms wrap around her shoulders and the tears she was holding back flew freely down her face,

"How about you come over after work and we can open up a bottle of wine and talk about it." Susan whispered into Frankie's hair and all she could do was nod in response. If you would have asked Frankie years ago that offer would have earned Susan a bullet in the leg, now she appreciated it dearly. Susan squeezed her shoulder once more before quietly walking out of the room. Frankie took a few minutes to compose herself, checking her makeup in the little mirror she kept in her purse. Thankful her mascara held up and her eyes didn't look red.

* * *

Will clenched his jaw as he saw Frankie walk past, he knew he screwed up and now she wouldn't even look at him. He deserved every ounce of coldness directed his way. He took her out, kissed her and then left. He had been beating himself up for weeks, this is exactly what she said she was afraid of. Them getting involved and one of them running away from their feelings like they always did, part of him assumed it would be her that ran. Except this time, he wasn't running, he had to get home for Sophie. Well, part of him was a little overwhelmed from the intense feelings that came rushing back the second his lips made contact with hers. But that was no excuse to run away and blame it on needing to get back to the babysitter. Will had lied awake almost every night going over how he could have done things differently. He was being selfish, he didn't even think of how leaving like that would have looked to her. She probably thought he doesn't want to be with her when really he can't think of anything he wants more. As time went on he began to get angry at her, which only caused more anger at himself. He felt guilty for how he handled things, then he felt hurt that she wouldn't come talk to him. Had their relationship all these years really meant that little to her that she could just brush everything off and never speak to him again. Or even Sophie! She hasn't said a single thing about Sophie which upset him because he could tell Sophie was constantly looking around for Frankie. Then the guilt came back because it was all his fault that she was feeling the way she did. Will's internal battle was worse than any he's faced so far, it's been keeping him up at night, affecting his appetite, and as of lately it's been affecting his work. The only way to make it stop was to go talk to the woman 20 feet away who wants nothing to do with him. He put his head into his hands and groaned loudly.

"Man you look like hell." Standish scoffed from the doorway.

"Not the time Standish."

"Did something happen between you and Frankie? You know I hate when mom and dad fight so why don't you just go kiss and ma-"

"I said not now Standish!" Will growled cutting him off. Standish's expression turned hard as he walked into the office.

"These need your signature." He said shortly as he dropped the folders on Will's desk. _Great, another person I've pissed off._ Will didn't make eye contact as he opened the folders and began placing his signature where needed. A few minutes later a knock came on the door.

"Dammit Standish! What?" Will huffed snapping his head up. Instead the spy Will was left staring at possibly the last person he'd want to see right now.

"Emma." he said curtly.

"Hello Will." She said awkwardly as she made her way into the room.

"What are you doing here?" he didn't even try to keep the annoyance out of his voice. He then felt bad remembering how things ended with them, it wasn't her fault, she didn't deserve his hostility. It wasn't too long after the mission to Spain when he and Frankie spent the night in the cabin that he decided to end things with Emma. Emma had been suggesting he had feelings for Frankie almost their entire relationship but he just chose to ignore his feelings. They stayed up for hours talking and decided to call it quits when Will couldn't answer 'where the night would have lead if Emma hadn't shown up'. She said it was amicable and that she would still stay to help the team but the next morning all her stuff was gone from his apartment and he hadn't heard from her since.

"I came to see how you were doing." She said taking a seat on his couch.

"Why?" he laughed. That was just about the last reason he expected her to be here.

"Contrary to what you might believe I do still care about you Will, I know what you've been struggling with." From the tone of her voice she seemed like she was here almost as a therapist instead of an ex-girlfriend, Will breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry Emma but this time you really have no idea what's been going on in my life." He said shaking his head as he came to sit next to her on the couch. Truth be told she didn't know everything even when she was his in his life. _Only Frankie knows everything that goes on in your life._ His brain's painful reminder was like another stab to the heart.

"Really, I have no idea about the little girl on your windowsill or that you and Frankie went on a date a while back." Will's mouth hung open in shock. "Susan called me." She replied before he could even ask a question.

"Frankie and I… she's… it's…" he tried to explain. It was always awkward bringing Frankie up around Emma. She was the main reason he ended things with her and now he has to sit here and tell her that him and Frankie couldn't even make it work.

"Will it's okay! It's water under the bridge, it's been two years for god sakes." She laughed. "Besides I'm actually engaged." She smiled showing Will her left hand. Will let out a breath, he was glad she wasn't here to rehash old wounds. He was truly happy she found someone, it wasn't fair to her for him to physically be with her while emotionally be with someone else.

"That's amazing Emma, I'm really happy for you!" he smiled taking her hand in his. His fingers brushed against the cool metal of her ring. He smiled wondering what it would be like to see a ring on Frankie's finger, _if she ever forgave me._

"Will I need you to take a look at- oh!" Frankie said stopping dead in her tracks in the middle of Will's office. He immediately dropped Emma's hand and silently cursed his bad luck that Frankie would walk in on something completely out of context. Will felt his heart breaking at the look of hurt and betrayal that flashed across her face. But as quickly as it appeared, it was gone. She straightened her shoulders, a professionally blank look falling over her face as walked over to his desk.

"If you could get this back to me by the end of the day." Frankie ordered with no emotion in her voice. She started to walk out of the room, not making eye contact with Will but turning to face Emma, "It's nice to see you again Emma." Her tone and the pained expression on her face made Will want to punch a wall. She marched out of the room and Will cursed under his breath before jumping up to chase after her. She was halfway down the hallway by the time he reached the threshold of his office.

"Frankie! Frankie wait!" he called out as he tried to powerwalk towards her, he didn't want to call attention to them by running. He stumbled back a bit when she whipped around, short curls almost hitting him in the face, a fire blazing in her eyes.

"No Will! Just leave me alone. Emma's here and I'm happy for you, I really am," although her tone suggested she was anything but, "You get a second chance and I get the rug pulled out from under me _._ " She all but yelled, _so much for not drawing attention._

"I didn't ask for her to come here!" he said raising his voice, he realized that was a mistake as the fire in her eyes grew hotter.

"What does it matter Will?" she exasperated with a sarcastic shake of her head, "You were upset over her walking away for months, I guess I was just a consolation prize until she came to her senses and came back." he could see her eyes gloss over and it felt like someone hit him in the stomach. He clenched his jaw, frustrated that once again the situation could easily be explained but she wouldn't give him the chance.

"Frankie that's not…" he started. All he wanted to do was take them into a private area and explain everything but she seemed pretty dead set on make this a public spectacle.

"Will just stop," she said putting a shaking hand up, "Go. Be with Emma" she sighed lowering her hand and nodding at something over his shoulder. He looked over and saw Emma standing awkwardly at his door, _surely she heard the whole conversation, the whole floor probably did._

Will gave a heavy sigh, closing his eyes and hanging his head. She made her choice, she wants nothing to do with him, he can respect that. She gave a small smile that didn't reach her eyes and turned on her heel. As she walked away Will swore he heard a sob and it felt like someone reached down his throat and yanked his heart out. He stormed past Emma and kicked his trashcan across the room. He was in a white hot rage at the thought of Frankie crying, even worse that he was the cause.

"Will…" Emma started gently.

"I think it would be best if you left." He whispered, his voice cracking on the last word as his eyes got misty. She nodded and silently walked out the door. Will barely made it to the bathroom before he puked his guts out. He sat on the floor for 15 minuets, dry heaving into the bowl. Not knowing Frankie was next door crying in a ball while Susan tried to console her.

* * *

Frankie spent the better part of the afternoon on the bathroom floor, partially angry at herself that she was one of those girls crying in the bathroom over a boy. She cried until she was left with shaking shoulders and a pounding headache. Figuring she'd have to work sometime today she picked herself up and looked in the mirror. She almost started crying again at what she saw. Her eyes and nose were bright red and puffy, her mascara left black tear stains down her cheeks, and her lipstick was a little smudged.

"Oh god" she groaned leaning against the counter. If people hadn't heard their screaming match in the hallway, then definitely would see her walking around looking like a hot mess. She felt a tap on her arm and looked over to find Susan sliding a bag in front of her. Looking inside she found some makeup remover and a few things to touch up her look.

"Thank you Susan." She smiled as she pulled a wipe out of the container.

After fixing herself up she started walking back to her office, she was almost to the entrance when her phone rang. She didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway.

"Hello this is Frankie." She said politely.

"Hi Ms. Trowbridge, we tried contacting Will Chase but his secretary said he was in a meeting."

"Uh yeah he is, I can take a message for you." She said sitting down at her desk looking around for a pen.

"I'm calling from Bright Horizons, you're listed as an emergency contact for Sophie Chase." The woman informed. If Frankie hadn't been sitting she would have collapsed onto the floor. Her heart rate sped up and she couldn't catch her breath. "There was an incident, Sophie has been taken to the Emergency Room on 5th and Lexington." The woman continued. Frankie felt her world spinning. Her heart rate sped up and she couldn't catch her breath. A trembling hand moved to her mouth.

"Oh god" Frankie breathed, finally about to get out a response.

"If you could please get a hold of Mr. Chase-"

"Yes! Yes, I'll go pull him from the meeting right now." Frankie said frantically cutting off the woman. She sprang up from her desk and started running towards the conference room as fast as she could, not caring one bit about all the weird looks she got. Finding conference room C Frankie burst in, not caring about disrupting what was going on.

"Will!" she shouted, her heart rate still beating at a level way above normal.

"Frankie were in the middle of a meeting." He scolded. His tone was agitated and his eyes were slightly red rimmed but Frankie couldn't focus on that. She was too focused on trying not to crying while she gave Will the news.

"the-the day care called… it's Sophie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: don't hate me for the angst I promise it has a purpose! Sorry this took so long to get out, this one was kinda difficult to convert over and it just kept feeling off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: this chapter is a little different, it's all from Will's POV

"What happened?!" he shouted jumping up from the table. Will felt his entire world shift on its axis. He fought hard to catch his breath and everything around him blurred. He could hear his heart beating in his ears and almost missed Frankie's reply.

"They-they tried to call you… they said there wa-was an accident… they didn't tell me what happened." She said with a tremor in her voice. A few tears fell down her cheeks, as much as it hurt to see her cry Will couldn't focus on anything besides Sophie. His mind was spinning and he felt like he was about to pass out.

"Where is she?" he breathed leaning against the chair for support, if he didn't he's sure he would be on the floor.

"The Emergency Room on 5th and Lexington." Will was out the door before Frankie even finished her sentence. Will raced towards the elevators and Frankie was hot on his heels. He stood in front of the elevator, repeatedly pressing the button, silently hoping that would make it arrive faster. Frankie lightly put her hand on top of his to stop it. He recoiled at her touch, he couldn't let himself lean on Frankie, not now. She made it clear that nothing more is going to happen between them and he has to learn to how to not be in love with her. _Yeah that's like asking a fish to learn to walk._ He tried to ignore the hurt that flashed across her face as he paced back and forth, frantically running his fingers through his hair. The elevator dinged breaking him from his trance. He rushed in and Frankie tentatively followed.

"I called the valet, your car should be waiting out front." She said softly after they rode a few floors in silence. Will nodded his head in response, knowing if he tried to speak he wouldn't be able to stop the tears that would flow. He was thankful that she had the sense to think of something like that. Will felt like he was in a tailspin, he didn't know which was way up. All he knew was he had to get to Sophie. The rest of the ride to the lobby was spent in silence, save for an occasional sniffle from Frankie and Will trying to clear the baseball sized lump in his throat. Once the elevator arrived at the lobby Will was out the doors as soon as the opening was big enough for him to get through and rushed out towards his waiting car, Frankie several paces behind him. She stopped about 15 feet from the car, Will turned around confused.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked opening the door. She shuffled a bit back and forth

"I didn't think you'd want me to." she said staring at the ground and fidgeting with her fingers.

"I can't do this by myself Frankie, please." His voice shook a bit as he spoke. She looked up at him with red glistening eyes and moved towards the car. He helped her into the front seat before quickly running around to his side. The sight of Sophie's car seat in the rearview mirror was like a punch to the gut.

Both Will and Frankie stared out the window refusing to look at each other. They had a very public fight in the middle of the office and now they're trapped in the car together under the worst of circumstances. Will was doing everything he could not to break down into a mess and he could tell Frankie was trying to do the same, although she wasn't doing as good of a job because Will could see the tears shimmering on her cheeks.

He pulled up at the emergency room and Frankie was out of the car before Will even put it in park. Bursting through the door they made their way to the reception desk.

"Sophie Chase!" they both shouted in a panic. The nurse searched on her computer before answering them.

"Right this way Mr. and Mrs. Chase." She said getting up from the desk. The names didn't give Will the warm feeling they gave him that night two weeks ago. Then the names gave him hope of what a future could be, now they were just a cruel reminder of what would never be.

"What happened?" Will asked as they followed the nurse.

"I'm sorry, the computer only tells me where she is not what happened." She apologized as she directed them towards the waiting room, "the doctor should be out soon, they are just running a few more tests."

Frankie and Will took a seat at two of the chairs, neither one daring to speak first. Each minute that ticked by drove Will more and more insane, he didn't handle waiting very well. Especially not with something as important as his daughter's well being. He watched as Frankie fiddled with her hands, he knew it was an anxious habit of hers and he desperately wanted to console her. Will bounced his leg as he looked for a way to break the silence.

"Frankie I know what you're thinking but Emma was-," he tried to explain, now seemed like a good time to talk about what happen. Surely she wouldn't yell at him in the middle of a hospital waiting room. Frankie exhaled loudly, clearly annoyed at his attempt at conversation. She turned to him with an agitated expression and Will knew he should have just kept his mouth shut.

"Will, not here." She said defeatedly. She sounded so broken Will almost wished she had just yelled at him instead.

"But-"

"No Will!" she said harshly through her teeth, staring blankly at the wall to the left of her. Will opened his mouth to reply but then decided against it. He slouched down in his chair, angling his body slightly away from her and stared at the opposite wall. _How did we get here?_

"Frankie-" Will started but the doctor appearing in front of them took the sentence right out of his brain. They both were on their feet in an instant. Frankie instinctually grabbed his hand and Will tried to ignore the tingling sensation it brought. He knew this act wasn't going to do either of them any favors in the long run but Will didn't have to heart to pull away, no reason for her to be hurting any more than she already is. He met her eye and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Before either could ask one of the million questions on their minds the doctor put a hand out to stop them.

"Hi I'm Dr. Robins, I'm your daughter's doctor. She is going to be fine." Dr. Robbins assured, her friendly smile and bubbly personality made Will feel like he was finally standing on solid ground for the first time all day. He even heard Frankie let out a relieved sigh at the blonde's words. He felt slightly guilty that he enjoyed the fact that Frankie still hasn't released her death grip on his hand.

"What happened?" Will asked for what felt like the millionth time today. The doctor flipped through the pages on her clipboard.

"She had an allergic reaction at the daycare, why don't you two follow me." She ushered them down the hall. Will and Frankie gave each other a skeptical look as the woman took off down the hall on wheely sneakers. They were practically jogging to keep up with her. The doctor pushed the door open to Sophie's room and Will burst in, Frankie right behind him. Sophie was sleeping peacefully in a crib, they were at her side in two seconds flat. She was hooked up to various monitors and IVs, a bright splotchy rash covered most of her porcelain skin and Will felt like he was going to throw up. Looking over at Frankie she looked a little green as well. Will and Frankie both moved to brush the same stray hair off her face, their fingers grazed and Will felt his face heat up.

"It's okay sprinkle." Frankie whispered as she pressed a kiss to Sophie's forehead and Will's chest tightened.

"What did she eat?" Will asked, a slight panic still present in his voice even after being assured that Sophie would be fine.

"The report we got from the daycare was that they served the children sliced kiwis and then Sophie started having a reaction." Dr. Robbins informed. Will felt guilty for not knowing about Sophie's allergy, but how could he. It's not like when what's her name dropped off Sophie she included a list of allergies, maybe she didn't know about it either.

"I should have known" Will growled. Frankie placed a firm hand on his arm.

"Will don't do that to yourself, there was no way you could have known." Frankie soothed and he gave her a soft smile.

"I'm allergic to kiwi..." Frankie mumbled to herself after a beat, seeming to just remember that fact. Will was a little shocked, he remembered Frankie telling him about her allergy years ago but he didn't think the allergy was that common.

"Yeah with kiwis being such a rare allergy it's not uncommon for it to be genetic." Dr. Robbins said as she checked a few of the tubes and cables hooked up to Sophie.

"I'm… not her mom." Frankie said awkwardly with a shake of her head as she continued to smooth down Sophie's hair. Will swears he detected a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Oh I'm sorry my mistake." Dr. Robbins said in a polite tone, "I just figured since you both showed up together, but it was wrong for me to assume." She finished up her checkup of Sophie without saying a word. She walked over to Frankie and put a hand on her arm, "I'm not biologically related to my daughter, but I can tell that you love this little girl like she's your own. My little Sophia, funny how similar they are huh, got hurt at daycare when she was no older than Sophie and at the time Washington State didn't recognize same sex marriage so they wouldn't give me any information on her because legally I had no relation to her and my wife was out of town. It was awful so I know exactly how you feel." Frankie gave her a weak smile and Dr. Robbins gave her arm an empathetic squeeze before walking out of the room. Frankie and Will stood in silence as they took in the doctor's words. Will's heart ached as he heard her sniffle while pushing hair out of Sophie's face.

"Frankie-" he said gently.

"No Will, please just not right now." She said sternly while she moved to wipe a tear off her cheek. Will had to stop himself from doing it for her. A few minutes later a nurse came in to check on Sophie.

"She looks like she's doing fine, she's a little fighter" the nurse informed with a reassuring smile, "we just want to keep her overnight for observation. Just in case the reaction comes back around again." Will nodded in response. "We can bring in some parent cots if you'd like?" she offered.

"Yes please." Will responded never taking his attention away from Sophie. Frankie watched as Will continued to stroke Sophie's hair, she slowly backed up towards the exit.

"I should probably go…" she trailed off weakly. Her breath caught as his head snapped up towards her, eyes red and shimmering.

"Stay Frankie… please," he pleaded at barely above a whisper, "I can't do this by myself." She nodded and walked back over to where he was standing next to the crib. She took his hand in hers again and gave it a light squeeze. He brought her hand up to his mouth and placed a lingering kiss to the back of it. She fought to calm her shaking breaths and Will's lips tingled at the contact. After a while the nurse came back in the room, two cots were wheeled in behind her. Setting them up on either side of the crib Will and Frankie sat next to each other as they watched the rise and fall of Sophie's chest. Will had no idea how long they sat there watching her, his eyelids felt heavy but he had this voice in the back of his head telling him that if he fell asleep she would stop breathing. Will's heart pounded against his chest as Frankie laid her head against his shoulder. Her deep even breaths indicated that she fell asleep and Will let out a sigh of his own. They always say you're not a parent until you've felt true fear for your child. Will has only been sure of two things in his entire life, he loves his girls more than anything in the world and he never wants to experience fear like he felt today ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hope you liked it! [GREYS ANATOMY SPOILER YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!] funny how last time I wrote this Arizona being in New York was just a fun little cameo but now it's actually probably canon lol.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello everyone! This chapter is a tiny bit different. Each line break switches the POV sorry if that's a bit confusing.

"Frankie will you please just stop and listen to me?" he had to put a hand out to stop his apartment door from slamming in his face as Frankie stormed in with Sophie. She's refused to say a word ever since last night, when the doctor left them alone with Sophie after her comment about Frankie being Sophie's mom and it was driving him crazy.

"Will I'm done talking about this, there's nothing to talk about." There was a cool edge to her voice, she wouldn't even turn to face him.

"What do you mean there's nothing to talk about? We've barely even talked!" Will walked towards her.

"We don't need to talk because your actions are pretty clear. We went out, we kissed, you left _._ " she spat and Will's footsteps came to a screeching halt, "So there's really nothing more to talk about is there? We've done this dance too many times before, I'm stupid for believing this time would actually be different." She laughed to herself with a shake of her head. Will could see the tension radiating off her shoulders, she was bracing for a fight. She's been keeping this feelings in for a while, way too long if you ask him, and Will was fully prepared to let her say what she needed to say.

"Frankie you're not stupid-" he said softly as he moved to put a hand on her arm, trying to deescalate the situation but that was a bad move.

"No that's the thing Will I am!" she whipped around to face him, "I knew how this movie was going to end yet I played along anyway. It's really my own fault for getting my heart broken." Will's heart shattered, was she really blaming herself for him breaking her heart? "I did the same thing but expected a different outcome, that's the definition of insanity, right?" she exhaled running a hand through her hair. She walked into the kitchen and placed Sophie in her high chair. She reached up to grab her cereal snacks out of the cabinet. She poured some onto Sophie's tray, who began to munch on them happily. It used to make Will's heart flutter at how at home she looked in his apartment but now it was like being punched in the throat.

"Franks come on this is different you _have_ to see that." he said sternly, walking towards the other side of the island. The physical space doing nothing to calm the rage now brewing within him too. Her breath caught at the nickname, he realized all too soon he shouldn't have used it, it was too intimate.

"No," she said, her voice shaking, "no more Franks, I can't be your Franks. Not again." Each crack in her voice was a stab to the heart. "And no Will this time is not different! Tell me how this is different from the time we kissed at the wedding, or all the missions we've played a couple when it really wasn't necessary? What about the flirting and the teasing? Or when you started dating Emma only to dump her a month later? Or movie nights eating Chinese food at your apartment? Or the time you kissed me in Prague and then did absolutely nothing about it for _years_." She shakily wiped a tear off her cheek and Will curled his hands into fists. "Or you get handed a _baby_ by some random woman, which by the way I didn't even know you started dating again but that's besides the point, and you ask me to help you and we fall into this whatever the hell this is, we go on a date, you kiss me, and somehow you _still_ end up with Emma and I'm left high and dry!" Will felt the air leave his lungs. He couldn't deny any of that because it's all true. He dropped his head in shame.

"Frankie I'm sorry for how everything played out with Emma. Trust me when I say I don't want to be with her anymore." He pleaded. "Frankie I don't know what to say to make you believe me." He said bracing himself against the counter, he gripped the counter so hard his knuckles turned white.

"You see Will you've said that before," Frankie said with a soft shake of her head, "you say you're over Emma, and things return to whatever hell normal is for us, we flirt, you get me to fall _hard_ for you Will then one day she just shows back up again. So, excuse me for being a little skeptical." She huffs crossing her arms across her chest.

"I know you don't owe me anything but I'm asking you please…you just have to believe me that I didn't mean to hurt you when I left, I am so sorry for that. Can I explain why?" Will reached across the island and tentatively grabbed her hand, running his thumb across the back of it, extremely grateful she didn't immediately pull away. "I got scared, when we kissed so many emotions came rushing back and I got scared. I was an idiot Frankie and instead of confronting how I felt I bolted and told myself I needed to get back to the babysitter. Which was a lame excuse and I should have just told you and I'm sorry."

"You still left though Will," she said softly not meeting his gaze, "what was I supposed to think?"

"I know, I know… god!" he dropped her hand, his fists pressing into his forehead. "If I could go back and change things I would. But things are different now."

"Why because of her?" she snorted motioning her head towards the child hanging intently on their every word. Will clenched his jaw, there was no need to bring Sophie into this. This was between her and him. She had no business blaming Sophie for his mistakes.

"Yes because of her!" he shouted with a bang of his fist on the counter. Like a whack of a gavel that should have been the end of it. Neither Frankie nor Will have ever been known to back down from each other. It was one of their strengths but also their greatest fault. "She loves you Frankie." He said softer.

"Yeah apparently, she's the only one who does." Will physically recoiled at her words. Neither spoke for a moment.

"Frankie you know that's not true."

"Really because it sure seems like it." Will's breath hitched at her words. He could see her fighting back tears and he felt a lump forming in his throat. "I'll ask you again, what am I even doing here Will?" she sighed in a slightly softer tone, the tone made Will hopeful that they could get to a good place and have an actual conversation. "I get you needed me the first day and maybe even the second but I don't understand why you still need me! I'm basically just a babysitter who got sucked into a glorified game of house!" her voice got louder and more frustrated as the sentence went on. He could see her mind going, she wasn't saying all she needed to say. Will wished she would just open up to him instead of keeping everything inside. Realization clicked.

"Is this because of what that doctor said?" he prodded angrily. He knew they needed to talk about what she said. She had made a spot-on observation of Frankie and Sophie and Will saw that Frankie was clearly affected by her words. She looked at him with an exasperated shake of her head.

"Yes it's because of what the doctor said!" Frankie exploded throwing her hands up in the air. Will took a step back; he hadn't been expecting her to come right out and admit it. He expected her to offer him some vague, beat around the bush answer. Turns out Will wasn't the only one surprised by Frankie's outburst. Sophie burst into tears at the sudden loud noise. Her face turned bright red and Will's heart broke in two, they shouldn't be fighting in front of her. He looked at Frankie and saw she wore the same pained expression, she discreetly wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and made her way over to Sophie. She scooped her up and held the crying infant close to her chest while whispering into her hair. "Shhhh sprinkle it's okay" she soothed, "I'm sorry for yelling." She lighted swayed with Sophie and Will had to take a few deep breaths. _What are they doing? She was absolutely right. He needed help when Sophie first arrived but what are they now? They went on a date but they're not together, they can't go back to the way they were before but they're basically raising Sophie together._ Will watched as Frankie lightly bounced Sophie back and forth until her sobs became soft hiccups, the look she gave him told him they're not done talking about this yet. He was about to sit down on the stool when Sophie turned to him with wide eyes and outstretched hands.

"Dada?"

* * *

Frankie stiffed at Sophie's words, she turned to Will and saw his stunned expression. A wide smile broke out across his face as he reached for his daughter.

"Hey Soph." He cooed as he cradled the girl in his arms. Frankie's heart raced at the look of pride and love Will that shown in his eyes. "Her first word" he breathed with misty eyes. Frankie felt like the guilt punched her in the stomach, she never told Will what Sophie said when she was out with Susan. Hisdaughter's first word and it was calling her 'mama'.

"Yeah…" she whispered looking away from him. Almost as if he could sense her guilt he looked at her with a confused expression.

"What?" she still refused to look at him. "Frankie what is it?" he asked again softer.

"It's just…" she paused, telling Will would hurt him but not telling him would piss him off. She took a deep breath and decided to be honest, he was going to be pissed either way so why not just rip off the bandage, "those aren't exactly… her _first_ …words." She said sheepishly.

"What!" _and there it is,_ the look of hurt on his face made Frankie swallow hard.

"When Susan and I were shopping she said it." She looked away, suddenly finding the dish towel sitting on the counter very interesting.

"She said her first word and you didn't tell me!" he said with a slight edge to his voice, he took a deep breath before asking more calmly, "What did she say?"

"It doesn't matter Will." She said shaking her head. She watched as he hastily stood up from his stool causing the metal to go screeching across the wood. Frankie knew not telling him would make him angry but she couldn't bring herself to tell him what Sophie said.

"Yes it does, I want to know what she said!" he argued. All she could do was shake her head no, which seemed to piss Will off more. She saw his jaw clench, "Why won't you just tell me!"

"Because." If there was one thing Will valued, it was trust and loyalty. Frankie knew that once she tells him what Sophie said she'll lose his trust for not telling him when it happened. Truthfully she didn't know why she didn't tell him. Was it the guilt, the irrational fear of him refusing to let her see Sophie again, him telling her he doesn't feel the same way? It was hard for her to pinpoint just one reason so now all she could offer was a weak 'because'.

"Because nothing Frankie! If she said her first word you should have told me!" he all but shouted. Frankie knew he was right, she just wasn't sure she was ready to tell him. He kept staring at her expectantly but she continued to fiddle with the towel in her hands.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be upset." She finally huffed in an exasperated tone, arms coming up and slapping against her side. Will squared his shoulders.

"Well look how well that worked out for you Frankie." He yelled causing Sophie to start crying again. Both adults winced at the fact that their argument has now caused Sophie to cry twice.

"Will…" she scolded, he started to sway and bounce Sophie like Frankie had done earlier. She sighed as she glanced at the clock, 9:17, "you should probably take her to bed." He nodded at her suggestion as he took off down the hallway. As soon as he was out of view Frankie leaned her elbows against the counter, burying her head in her hands she tried to stop the tears that were about to fall. She needed to be strong for this conversation, if she starts crying she'll never say what needs to be said. She heard his footsteps thumping lightly down the hall 15 minutes later. She composed herself, smoothing down her hair as he appeared back in the kitchen, baby monitor tight in his grasp.

" _My_ daughter said her first words to you and I want to know why you kept that from me." He accused, lightly slamming the monitor down on the counter. Frankie tried not to outwardly flinch at the emphasis on the word 'my'. Frankie looked everywhere except his eyes. She couldn't do it. She knew telling him would betray his trust, they told each other everything and keeping this from him was a huge violation of that. He had every right to feel the way he did. He held trust and loyalty above everything else and by not telling him, then and even now, Frankie blew that all apart. Will was drumming his hands on the counter, getting more impatient with her lack of response.

"Because her first word was mama okay!" she eventually choked out. "I decided that you would be better off not knowing" she whispered trying to quickly rid the tear that fell down her cheek. She could practically hear him grinding his jaw.

"That's not a decision you get to make, you don't get to decide what information I do and do not get regarding Sophie. You're not her-" he abruptly stopped talking when he saw her physically recoil against the back counters. She straightened her spin and met his gaze with a fire that burned as bright as the sun. _That was a low blow and he knows it._

"I'm not her what Will!" she dared, "go on say it!" she could see him chewing on the inside of his cheek, he wanted to say it. The way he balled his fists and his shoulders went rigid, he wanted to say it so bad. Her scowl dared him to say it. _He won't say it._

"You're not her mom!" he shouted. She laughed in response, _wow he actually said it._

"You think I don't know that Will!" she shouted back with equal fury, she began pacing as she spoke, "You think my heart didn't break when she called me mama. You think that I didn't immediately feel guilty that _your_ daughter called _me_ mama. You think my chest didn't ache that you didn't get to be there for her first words. I'm a lot of things Will but I'm not an idiot." She didn't realize but she somehow ended up on the other side of the island, literally and figuratively going toe to toe with Will.

"If you feel this way why did you even come to the hospital? Or back home with me for that matter?" Frankie was slightly taken aback by his question. She hadn't expected him to be so accusatory with her intentions. He knows how loyal she is to the people in her life and the fact he thinks she wouldn't have been there for him or Sophie stung.

"Contrary to what you might believe I care about her and you for that matter so I'm sorry for expressing my concern for the two of you… I promise it would happen again." She snorted sarcastically.

"You say you care about her, then where have you been for the last two weeks?" Frankie gasped, her throat felt tight and it burned, almost bursting into tears at Will's words. If the mom comment was a knife to the gut this was twisting it and plunging it deeper. Will realized what he said because he closed his eyes and muttered a low 'shit' under his breath. "I didn't mean it Frankie."

"Of course you did! Or you wouldn't have said it. You never say things you don't mean." Her stomach churned as she tried to brush past him, desperate to get out of this apartment as fast as she could but he grabbed her arm to spin her back around to face him. "Will stop, what are you doing? Just let me go." She said the last part at barely above a whisper.

"No we need to talk about this." He said looking her straight in the eye, his voice steady and unwavering. The exact opposite of what her voice would be if she stayed.

"No I think we've pretty much covered everything, you said this time is different when it clearly isn't, I'm not Sophie's mom and I don't care about her! Does that sound right?" she scoffed, a harsh bite in her voice.

"Come on Frankie that's not fair" he chided running a hand through his hair. It was Will's turn to pace the kitchen.

"No you know what's not fair! It's not fair that you lead me on just to go back to Emma." Will stopped his movements, he turned to face her. Disbelief streaking across his face.

"You're seriously back on Emma!" he laughed incredulously.

"Yeah I guess I am!" she huffed throwing her hands up in the air again. There was no real reason to bring Emma up again other than the fact that Will hurt her and she wanted to hurt him back. It wasn't the most mature thing to do but Will sent her into a blind rage, they passed mature hours ago.

"Frankie nothing is going on between me and Emma." He reasoned sitting back at the island scrubbing his hands down his face. She could see he was getting frustrated with this argument but he was the one who wanted to talk, _so let's talk._

"Really?" she laughed cynically, "because it seems like every time something is about to happen between us she conveniently shows up!"

"Believe me when I say I didn't know that she would show up." She scoffed and rolled his eyes at his excuse, "You weren't even supposed to see her."

"It's a glass office Will!" she cried, he groaned and shook his head. He braced his elbows on the counter, supporting his head in his hands. "It's fine really, I should be used to being tossed aside by now." Will's head snapped up.

"What do you mean by that?" he scoffed.

"I mean you get way too attached to women way to quickly so I should have known at some point I was going to get tossed aside for the next one. Or in this case Emma again." At Will's sharp intake of breath, she knew she hit him where it hurt, _good. Maybe even for a minuet he'll feel what I've been feeling for months._

"What is your problem!" he shouted, obviously not caring about waking Sophie. "You're the one who told me things would never happen between us."

"Yeah and it was the biggest mistake I ever made!" she exploded. Tears filled her eyes as she continued, "I lay awake every night Will _hating_ myself for it." A look of shock and guilt crossed his face. "Did you know that I came back to the dead drop that day… to tell you I changed my mind, then I saw you with her and my heart broke. And you wanna know what my problem is, my problem is that I'm tired Will! I'm so _tired_. I'm tired of loving Sophie and then having to leave her and go home alone. I'm tired of my body physically aching to be the family we pretend to be. I'm tired of explaining to people that I'm not Sophie's mom because there is nothing I want more in this world. I'm tired of pretending everything is fine when it's not, I'm tired of beating myself up for telling to you to go be with Emma instead of doing what _I_ want for once in my life and telling you to choose me. But mostly I'm tired of pretending not to love you… it's the hardest and most exhausting thing I've ever done and I just wish -" Frankie's words were cut off by Will's lips slamming against hers. Her eyes widened in shock for half a second before she let herself melt into the kiss with a soft sigh. Their mouths moved in perfect synchronization. Will's arms tightened around her waist and her hands made their way to the back of his neck. She hadn't realized he was crying as well until she was met with the sharp taste of salt on his lips. She gripped his neck and pulled him impossibly closer causing a soft moan to escape his lips. Her tongue lightly swept across his lips and they parted eagerly. They kissed lazily for a few minutes, this kiss was the exact opposite of the kiss from weeks ago. While that kiss had been sloppy and lustful this kiss was passionate and gentle. Frankie poured all her pent-up feelings into the kiss and she could feel Will doing the same. They parted and Will slowly opened his misty green eyes to meet Frankie's equally glossy hazel ones, her breath caught at all the emotion she saw in them.

"I'm so in love with you Frankie." He breathed against her mouth, his eyes closed as he pressed their foreheads and noses together, he tightened his grip on her waist pulling her closer. He drew patterns on her back as he spoke, "I'm not running anymore… you want me, you've got me."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: TBH this is the third version of this chapter and I'm still not 100% sold so let me know what you guys think!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I hope this chapter makes sense. It worked so well for my other fics because Abby played Scottie and Lucy but she wasn't in Whiskey so I had to try and work around that part lol. I'd also like to apologize for how many times this chapter changes POV. Now without further ado…

Frankie blinked awake as the soft morning light flooded into the room. She felt a weight across her abdomen, long legs indistinguishably tangled with hers. She smiled as warm, even, puffs of air tickled the back of her neck. Frankie felt her heart flutter against her chest, she couldn't remember the last time she felt this at peace. Waking up in his arms was something so welcomingly new and it felt like she's been set free from the cage she's been trapped in. She sighed in contempt as she turned carefully to face her personal furnace. Will hummed at her movements but didn't open his eyes until Frankie lightly ran her fingers through his tousled hair and gently down his cheek.

"Good morning." He breathed tightening his hold on her.

"Good morning." She echoed back. "Was last night… okay?" she said breathlessly as her fingers continued to caress his cheek. A lopsided grin broke out across his face.

"Last night was great." His voice still gravely from sleep made Frankie melt into the sheets. His fingers traced distracting patterns up and down her arm.

"Yeah?" she agreed with a smile. "No but I mean technically were uh… coworkers, is this an HR issue." She quipped.

"I mean we don't have to announce it we can just let it be our little secret until we're ready to-" he was cut off by the sound of something moving through the apartment, "tell people." He finished with a curious tone.

"What was that?" Frankie asked half turning to look towards the door.

"Probably just Amanda coming for Sophie, don't worry she won't come in here." He reassured as his lips slowly moved towards hers. The door to his bedroom suddenly burst open.

"Will what the hell it's like 8:15… OH! Yeeeaaahhh…." Standish trailed off in surprise at the sight of Will and Frankie wrapped around each other. Frankie was mortified as she quickly pulled the covers up to her chin and Will looked like he wanted to shoot Standish on the spot. The scene would have been funny if Standish hadn't walked in on them naked in bed. "I was looking for you… and well here you are…and this is me leaving…" Standish slowly back out of the room while softly closing the door.

"Busted" Frankie giggled. She gasped softly, "he's going to tell everyone!"

"Nah he'll be cool." Will said pulling the blanket over them as he rolled on top of Frankie, dead set on making Standish the last thing on her mind.

* * *

Standish was barely two steps out of the door when he pulled out his phone and pressed on Jai's contact info. "Jai! Hi, yeah no I found him. Remember that time Susan and Ray forgot they were on comms and we heard them making out … I just walked in on something a thousand times worse!" he whispered harshly into the phone as he made his way towards the front door. "Mom and dad were having sex!" he screeched as he stepped out into the hallway. He had to hold his phone away from his ear so he didn't sustain permanent hearing damage as Jai started yelling.

* * *

Frankie woke again and glanced at the clock, 9:45. "Shit" she cursed. "Will come on get up." She patted his thigh as she sat up, pulling the sheets tighter around her. He groaned in response.

"What time is it?" he grumbled smashing a pillow over his face. Frankie chuckled lightly, it was cute seeing sleepy Will, he was like a child being told he has to get up for school.

"It's 9:45" she informed, "we have to make it into the office at some point today or people are going to know something's up." He mumbled something unintelligible into the pillow.

"Words please?" she teased moving the pillow off his face. He placed a chaste kiss to her lips before replying.

"I already told Jai and Susan we're taking the day because of Sophie, they all understand."

"Mmmm good thinking." She murmured into his lips. "Well I have a possible new hire I have to interview and you should probably get up as well. Can't leave Sophie with Amanda all day." He gave her another incoherent response.

She leaned forward pressing her body flush against his as her lips ghosted the shell of his ear, "If you get up I'll let you join me in the shower." Will immediately sat up.

"Only if I can be in charge of the soap?" he asked in a husky voice that sent shivers down Frankie's spin. She gave him a sultry wink before standing up next to the bed. The sheet that was wrapped around her body suddenly pooled at her feet and she smirked at Will's low groan. Turning on her heel she made her way towards the bathroom, adding an extra sway to her hips for Will's pleasure. She squealed as she felt two arms wrap around her waist and whisk her off her feet.

"Will put me down" she giggled as he carried her towards the shower.

* * *

Frankie couldn't stop smiling as she walked down the halls of Dead Drop. _Multiple orgasms will do that to a girl_ her brain added. She purposefully wore a dress to drive Will crazy; she was almost late for her meeting because Will had shown her just how much he appreciated it when he found her standing in the kitchen making coffee. She bit her lip at the memory. Rounding the corner to her office she set her purse down and sat at her desk. The meeting was set for 11:00 so she still had a few minutes. Frankie busied herself with paperwork as she watched the clock tick by, 11:05, 11:13, 11:25. This man was late and Frankie was a stickler for punctuality. You'd think someone looking for a job would be punctual to the interview. 11:30 rolled around and a knock came on her glass.

"Are you Frankie Trowbridge?" the man asked nervously standing in the doorway.

"Yes I am." She replied, _wow this man was gorgeous._ He had sandy brown hair, a little darker than Will's, but while Will neatly slicks his hair back this man's hair falls down onto his forehead. As he walked into the room Frankie noticed his eyes, _she'd never seen that color blue before._ Taking a seat in front of her Frankie took in his outfit, it was an odd choice for a job interview. He wore blue jeans with tan boots and a casual button down shirt under a well-worn leather jacket. Setting his phone on the edge of her desk he stood up extending his hand towards her.

"Thanks for seeing me I'm-"

"Late." She said cutting him off, maybe it was mean but Frankie didn't really care for anyone wasting her time. Especially time that could be spent with Will and Sophie.

"Yes ma'am I'm sorry." He automatically apologized straightening his posture as he sat down. Frankie tried not to grimace at being called ma'am.

"As you probably already know we're a security company run almost entirely by ex-CIA and FBI operatives." She informed.

"Yes ma'am." He nodded almost robotically.

"We have a lot of high profile clients and sensitive information so security has to be tight at all hours of the day and night. Can you handle that?" she asked. The man was unmoving and his attention was focused a little to intently on Frankie, it kind of freaked her out.

"Yes ma'am." He replied again in the same formal tone. Frankie looked back down at her papers.

"There will also be a physical and psychological evaluation if you are hired." She continued.

"Yes ma'am." He nodded again.

"Okay what is that?" Frankie finally broke down and asked. Her hands clasping together as she leaned forward on her desk.

"What is what?" he asked mildly offended. His head tilted to the side a bit like a confused puppy, causing more hair to fall down onto his forehead.

"The ma'am thing, were you in the military or something? Because I'm pretty sure we're the same age so there's no need to be that polite." She phrased her question as a mere guess but Frankie didn't guess. She smirked at his stunned expression, she hit it right on the nose. She had him pegged from the second he stepped foot into her office, she wasn't the top spy in the CIA for nothing.

"How did you know?" he laughed shaking his head and running his hands nervously over his jeans.

"CIA" she reminded firmly but with a light smile. "If we're going to be working together then its best you learn that pretty quick. I didn't get to be the CIA's top agent because I'm pretty…" she said in an ominous tone causing them both to laugh, easing the slight tension from earlier.

"Good to know!" he chuckled, "Uh yeah I was in the military, Delta Force."

"I had a friend whose husband who was in Delta Force. Maybe you guys served together… Dave Baumgardner?"

"Bam Bam." He whispered with a smile.

"Yes!" she said excitedly.

"Oh so wait you must know Julie!" realization crossed his face

"Yes we were roommates in college." She said with a chuckle.

"Man what a small world" he said with a shake of his head. He looked like he was about to say something else about Julie when his phone started vibrating on the table between them. Frankie saw the name 'baby-doll' flash across the screen. _Aw that's sweet_.

"Do you mind?" he asked sheepishly pointing to his phone. "It's important."

"No that's okay-" she was cut off by him bringing his phone to his ear and moving towards the door.

The door was almost shut behind him but not before Frankie caught a hurried, "Hey Luce, where'd Emma go now?" _Emma._ Frankie felt her stomach drop, she just couldn't get away from her. She tugged at her bottom lip trying to push away the uneasy feeling.

* * *

Frankie sat typing away at her laptop, her meeting long since ended. She hadn't realized how late it had gotten until she heard a knock on her door. Looking up she saw Will holding a squirming Sophie. She got up from her desk, smiling as she met him halfway. Sophie's face lit up the second she saw Frankie. As she approached them Sophie immediately held her arms out to her and babbled nonsense.

"Hi sprinkle!" she cooed while tickling Sophie's stomach causing her to squeal with laughter. Frankie stopped breathing at the look Will was giving her, he looked at her like she hung the moon and stars. She still couldn't believe they were finally at this place.

"Hey you." she greeted softly as he made his way over to her, arms looping loosely around her waist.

"Hey you." He murmured against her lips as he brought her in for a kiss.

"What are you guys doing here I said I would be home around one?" she questioned hoisting Sophie higher onto her hip while pressing a kiss to her hair.

"Frankie its three o'clock." He laughed, she waved her hand at him as she rummaged around on her desk getting her stuff together so they could leave. "We got worried. And Sophie wanted to see if mommy would take her to the park." He asked tentatively. Frankie stilled at his question. Her heart thumped loudly against her chest and she was afraid it was going to burst right out. She turned to him with tears pooling in her eyes.

" _Mommy?_ " her voice broke at the word but there was still a hint of hope. Will came around to face her, grabbing her hands gently in his.

"I know we haven't talked about what _this_ " he said sweeping his thumb across her knuckles, "is yet but I meant it Frankie when I said I you got me. I want this, all of it, for as long as you'll have me. And being with me means being with Sophie too and I honestly can't think of anyone I want more to help me raise her." Tears were flowing down Frankie's cheeks as she launched herself into his arms, well as best she could while still holding Sophie. Their kiss was short but tender, mindful of their audience and location.

As they pulled away Frankie whispered, "Will I would love absolutely nothing more." He placed another quick kiss to her lips before grabbing her hand securely in his. The small family walked leisurely towards the elevator, smiling at the people they passed. Nearly everyone stopped them to obsess over Sophie.

* * *

Will's heart swelled as he watched Frankie carefully buckle Sophie into her stroller. Sophie's large eyes darted all around her as she made incoherent noises rather loudly.

"Where are we going baby girl?" Frankie asked as if she was having a conversation with Sophie. "Are we going to the park?" Sophie shrieked in agreement. "That's right, we are going to the park." Frankie praised while pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Will walked up behind her, placing a hand on the small of her back, lips landing against her temple. "I love you so much Frankie." He breathed into her ear. Frankie smiled up at him. He knew it was his mind playing tricks on him but he swears he was looking into the same wide eyes that graced Sophie's face, just instead of his shade of green he was met with her mesmerizing shade of hazel.

"You're such a sap!" she teased hitting him lightly on the chest.

"If loving you makes me a sap then so be it." He said while placing a kiss to the top of her head. He started pushing the stroller down the sidewalk and grinned when Frankie looped her arm through his. They walked in a comfortable silence along the edge of the lake. He noticed families feeding the ducks and having picnics in the grass, the parents enjoyed their food while the children chased each other around. His mind began to wander, he thought about what it would be like to have a child with Frankie. Would they have her feisty personality or would they take after him. He had no doubt they would be gorgeous if they were related to Frankie. He wondered what Sophie would be like as a big sister, he was certain she would be amazing. While his thoughts caused a warmth to spread across his body he looked over at Frankie and caught her worrying at her bottom lip, glancing out into the water.

"What's on your mind Frankie?" he asked lightly bumping her shoulder with his.

"Emma." She exhaled after a beat, Will stiffened and stopped walking. He thought they moved past this but clearly it was still bothering her. He took a deep breath before replying, he really didn't want to get into a fight in the middle of Central Park.

"Frankie why are we talking about Emma right now I thought-"

"No, no… it's just I can't get away from her." She shook her head as she pushed the stroller forward. Will stood confused for a second before jogging lightly to catch up with her.

"What is she here?" he asked skeptically, looking around. That's all he needed was for Emma to show up and ruin his perfect day with Frankie and Sophie.

"No but I think she's somehow connected to the guy I had an interview with. His phone rang and he said it was important so I said I didn't mind if he answered it and he sounded really panicked asking where Emma went now. I know I'm probably just being paranoid and I know Emma is a super common name but I feel like I just can't get away from her." She laughed lightly. He looked back at Frankie and gave her a confused shrug. "I don't want to fight about her anymore it's just whatever I do I feel like she's always there in one way or another." She huffed shaking her head. Will reached out and grabbed her arm stopping her from walking further. He turned her to face him and gave her a lingering kiss.

"I don't want to fight about her anymore either." He sighed as she wrapped her arms around his middle and pressed her face into his chest. "I think I made it pretty clear last night and again a few times this morning that I'm only interested in you but if you need a reminder I'll be happy to oblige." He said in a low, husky tone. Frankie looked up at him with hooded eyes and he had to stop himself from kissing her senseless right there and then.

"I think something like that could be arranged." She flirted. She leaned up on her toes and Will moved his hands to her hips thinking she was going in for a kiss but she surprised him by placing her mouth by his ear. "But only if it involves the shower again." She purred, gently nibbling on his earlobe. Will felt his mouth go dry as he groaned, gripping her hips harder. He dropped his head to her neck, his lips barely making contact with her skin before she pulled away. Will grumbled in protest. "Not yet Whiskey." She winked before sauntering down the sidewalk in that tight black dress that caused his own pants to feel the same. _God this woman is going to be the death of me._

* * *

They approached a small park and Frankie looked at him excitedly. "Look they have swings! We have to put Sophie on them she'll love it." Will smiled, he had been doing that a lot lately he just couldn't help it around Frankie. She made him feel unapologetically happy.

"Let's go then!" he had never been able to deny her anything, especially when she looks at him with those doe eyes and her sexy half smile. Frankie took Sophie out of the stroller and made her way over to the playground. She put Sophie in the swing, triple checking that she was secure, and began to push her back and forth. Sophie erupted into a fit of laughter causing Frankie to laugh as well, Will's chest felt like it was going to explode, it was the best sound he's ever heard. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she lazily pushed Sophie. He peppered kisses long her shoulders and neck and any open skin he could find. She giggled as she dropped one hand to cover his own around her stomach. He brought his chin to rest on her shoulder, pulling her tighter against his chest as they watched Sophie have the time of her life on the swing. He felt more than heard her sigh happily.

They stood there for a while, before Will's feet began to ache. "I'm going to go sit in the shade for a minute." He said pointing towards a wood bench underneath a gigantic tree.

"You're such an old man." She teased as she continued to push Sophie.

"If I'm an old man then that makes you-"

"Will if you ever want to have sex again you won't finish that sentence." She growled staring him down.

"Very beautiful…" he said hesitantly raising his hands in defense. Will strolled over to the bench and plopped himself down. He continued to watch Frankie and Sophie, he could see Frankie talking to her but he was too far away to hear what she was saying. A few more kids began to swarm the park, racing down the slides and climbing across the monkey bars. Will couldn't wait to teach Sophie how to do that because the monkey bars were his favorite as a kid, he spent too many summers in a cast because of those things, _on second thought maybe she shouldn't learn how to climb them._ Will was reminiscing about his childhood and didn't notice a woman sit next to him. She was a little older than him, if Will had to guess he would say late 50's.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" she observed, her shoulder length black hair swaying slightly as she looked around.

"Yeah it is." Will agreed.

"Denise." She introduced herself, turning to him with an outstretched hand. Her voiced flowed like honey, Will couldn't explain it but something about her presence was just so calming.

"Will." He replied, firmly shaking her hand. "Which one is yours?" he asked looking back out over the playground. The woman smiled.

"Mark is over there on his skateboard and Olivia is the one doing flips on the monkey bars." Will nodded, he had seen Olivia earlier. She reminded him of how many times he broke his arm doing exactly that, and how he's not going to let Sophie anywhere near them. "What about you?" she asked.

"My girls are over there." He beamed pointing at Frankie and Sophie. Frankie looked up at the same time he pointed and picked up Sophie's arm making her wave at him. Her eyes widened in shock when Sophie began waving all on her own. Will chuckled at them.

"They're beautiful."

"Yeah they are" he agreed, "they are my entire world." The woman turned to look at him dead in the eyes, her stern expression frightened him a little.

"You better not hurt those girls Whiskey… don't make me come back here." She warned before getting up and walking in the direction towards her kids. Will shuttered a bit, but wrote it off as some crazy lady joking in the park. His blood ran cold when he stopped and took in what she actually said. _How did she know my code name_ , he only remembers introducing himself as Will. She had to be from the government but why? Although he didn't get much sleep last night so maybe he's met her before and he's just too tired to remember. He shook his head before walking over to the source of said sleepless night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hope you liked it, please review! I have a few more chapters lined up so I'm going to try to get them out quicker.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I have the next like 10 chapters already ready to go so I'm going to try and update every day, hope y'all can keep up ;).

Frankie couldn't hold back her grin as Will's arms tightened unconsciously around her in his sleep. She couldn't believe it has only been a week she's been waking up like this. She'd been so well rested and blissful that she honestly couldn't remember a time she wasn't waking up secure in his embrace. She was about to go back to sleep when she heard light noises coming from the baby monitor on the nightstand next to her. She deftly slipped out of Will's hold, careful not to wake him, and placed a quick kiss to his lips. He stirred in his sleep and Frankie's heart fluttered at the way the corner of his mouth twitched up. Slipping a robe over her shoulders she tip toed out of the bedroom and down the hall towards the source of the incoherent baby talk. Rounding the corner into Sophie's room Frankie gasped as she watched Sophie pull herself into a standing position against the rail of her crib. Upon seeing Frankie, she instantly burst into a fit of "mama…mama…mama".

"Look at you baby girl!" Frankie praised as she padded over to the child. "Looks like mommy and daddy are going to have baby proof the apartment soon" she thought aloud. Sophie continued to 'talk' to Frankie as she lifted her from the crib. Frankie's breath hitched when Sophie nestled up against her and began murmuring while sucking on her fingers, it was by far Frankie's favorite sound.

"Let's go get you some breakfast sprinkle." Frankie suggested as she walked towards the door. Frankie caught wind of something, the smell making her crinkle her nose. "Oof actually let's get you changed first." She chuckled redirecting herself towards the changing table.

Leaving Sophie's room, she heard commotion and followed the sound down the hall and into the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Will's counter a mess with flower and egg and a few cutting boards over flowing with half chopped fruit. She stood watching him tornado around the kitchen, she tried to stay silent but Sophie's delighted shriek ruined her show. His eyes lit up and cheeks turned a bit pink as he noticed Frankie watching him from the edge of the kitchen.

"There's my two favorite girls!" he exclaimed kissing Sophie on the cheek before leaving a lingering kiss on Frankie's lips. She laughed as he continued to fly through the kitchen. Pulling the high chair around Frankie placed Sophie in it, giving her a perfect view of her dad's antics. He was concentrating intently on the pan when Frankie walked up behind him.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked wrapping her arms around his stomach and placing a kiss to his shoulder blade. He turned around in her arms and brought his lips to her forehead.

"I heard you on the baby monitor so I decided to make you guys pancakes." He boasted. Frankie hummed in approval.

"Pancakes huh? Sounds like a party."

"Sure is," he chuckled before bringing his lips to hers, tantalizingly close but not giving her the satisfaction of contact, "especially when you add strawberries and whipped cream." His voice was thick as his lips barely ghosted hers for a kiss she wasn't even sure happened. Frankie shuttered at the desire that pooled low in her belly.

"Careful Whiskey, a comment like that might earn you another one of those." She purred, eyes shifting over to Sophie.

"Is that a promise."

She gave him a seductive wink before walking into the living room. She skimmed the wall of records before picking one up and plopping it into the record player. Will had an impressive collections of records, attempting to pick one up from every place he's traveled to. Music filled the apartment and Will looked over at her with a mischievous glance. The same playful gleam present in her eyes as she sashayed back into the kitchen.

"Miles Davis?" he asked as he took her hand, twirling her around, robe flowing lightly from the movement. Frankie's giggle mingling with the sound of the record.

She gave him a look as if to say 'the one and only', chuckling as they continued to sway to the beat, Will spinning her out and back into his chest. On one of the outswings the record skipped a beat and Frankie couldn't school her guilty expression fast enough before Will pulled her close to his body, noses a breath away from each other.

"I _knew_ it was you who scratched my record!" he scolded playfully. Frankie looked up at his with wide eyes, feigning innocence.

"I'm not saying anything."

"Well luckily I have ways of making people… _talk_." His voice was gravelly and Frankie sucked in a sharp breath. Frankie thought their flirting was suggestive before but ever since they got together Will has taken it to the next level. Everything he says makes her weak in the knees. Frankie was about to give into his charms when the smell of burning food filled her nostrils. Looking back at the stove she saw smoke starting to come from the pan.

"Shit Will the pancakes!" she shrieked as she ran to take Sophie out of the kitchen that was beginning to fill with smoke.

"Shit!" he cursed as he brought the pan to the sink, running it under cold water. The cool water creating a sizzling steam cloud, Sophie apparently found the whole ordeal very amusing as she laughed and clapped her hands. "There's still fruit…" Will offered weakly.

* * *

"What do you wanna do today?" Frankie called over her shoulder to Will who was standing at the entrance to Sophie's room. He raised a knowing eyebrow. "Will…" she warned with no real authority in her voice. Frankie had just finished getting Sophie dressed as she made her way over to him.

"We could go to the zoo?" he suggested.

"Oh I love it! Let me go get dressed." She replied giving him a chaste kiss and passing Sophie off to him. Frankie smiled as she walked down the hall, she could hear Will in the distance telling Sophie about all the animals they were going to go see. If you had told Frankie even a year ago that her and Will would be together and have a beautiful daughter she would have thought it was some cruel joke and probably shot you in the leg. She was so thankful for how the events played out, she couldn't even imagine her life anymore with Will and Sophie in it. Closing the door to the bedroom sealed off the noises of Will's elephant imitation and Sophie's giggles.

* * *

The family strolled leisurely through the park. Sophie loved all of the animals, well just about all of them. For some reason she was terrified of the giraffes. She burst into tears at the sight of them and wouldn't calm down until they brought her back over to the lions. Frankie laughed suggesting that they should buy a stuffed lion to show her every time she has a meltdown. _It honestly wasn't a bad idea_ Will thought. Making their way from exhibit to exhibit Will couldn't help but stare at Frankie. He didn't want to speak for her but he has never been happier in his entire life, and the constant smile Frankie has worn on her face the past week has sent his heart fluttering into over drive. She was an absolute natural with Sophie and the way she seamlessly blended into his life outside of the office was nothing short of perfection. As he watched her navigate through the crowd of people there was one thing Will couldn't take his eyes off her. While she looked stunning in the dresses she sometimes wore to work, causal carefree Frankie took his breath away. However, each time he glanced at her it felt like something was off. His eyes kept focusing on Frankie's very bare left hand, and how much better it would look with a ring. He'd entertained these thoughts a month ago when he saw Emma's ring. What it would be like to hear her say yes, or to see her walk towards him in flowing white. He subconsciously twisted an invisible ring on his left hand. Almost as if he could feel the weight of a ring without one actually being there.

Frankie eyed him curiously, Will was never one to fidget. He gave her a reassuring kiss on the cheek before wrapping an arm around her waist.

"What's on your mind?" Frankie had always been able to see right through him. Something that was both a blessing and a curse to Will.

"Just thinking how we could use some ice cream." He shrugged. Frankie smiled in agreement but the skeptical look in her eye told him she didn't quite believe him but thankfully she didn't press. Ice creams in hand they found a bench in the shade to sit down and eat. Will was half done with his before Frankie even made a dent in hers, alternating between taking a lick and giving a small spoonful to Sophie. He watched Frankie's animated expressions as she fed a gleeful Sophie. He bit back a laugh and she snapped her head towards him.

"What?" she asked, a small bit of ice cream stuck on the corner of her mouth.

"Do you really have to make those faces." He teased. She rolled her eyes at him but laughed anyway.

"You know I can just leave. Is that what you want?" She half-heartedly threatened.

"Absolutely not." Will said leaning towards her. He brought his thumb to the corner of her mouth, wiping away the offending cream. She watched with wide eyes as his lips closed around his thumb. "Mm strawberries." He whispered before nonchalantly returning to his ice cream. He smirked at the visible chill he saw run down her spin and the way her grip on her cup tightened ever so slightly.

* * *

"Frankie look they have a train! We have to put Sophie on it!" Will exclaimed excitedly as he practically dragged Frankie over to where all the carnival rides were. _I'm dating an actual five year old_ Frankie laughed inside her head.

"She's way too small for that Will." Frankie eyed the ride skeptically. it was a cute little train, bright and colorful on a large oval track. As cute as it was it wasn't something an 11-month-old should ride.

"Well duh we go on there with her." Will said in an obvious tone, already in line to buy tickets.

"I just ate all that ice cream if I go on a ride I'll probably get sick" she joked.

"Franks it goes like four miles an hour"

"Someone's gotta watch our stuff." She pointed out, "You go, I'll take video." She gave him a quick peck on the lips while Will got in line with Sophie. Frankie went back to the bench with the empty stroller, which offered a great view of the ride. She watched Will and Sophie load onto the ride, Frankie stood up and walked towards the gate so she could see them better. She waved to them as they passed around a few times. The third time around Frankie held up her phone to record the moment, Sophie seemed to be having the time of her life and Will had a pretty wide smile as well.

"Say hi to Mommy!" Will called as they passed in front of Frankie. Frankie felt a lump in her throat, no matter how many times she heard Will call her mommy it never failed to make her emotional. She wiped a tear and stuffed her phone into her purse, as she walked back over to the stroller she felt a tentative hand on her arm. She looked up and saw a woman, no more than 15 or 20 years old than she is. Her jet-black hair contrasted by light streaks of grey. Her large brown eyes held a wisdom Frankie had never experienced before. She didn't know why but she inexplicably trusted this woman.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her faced riddled with concern and something else Frankie couldn't quite place, almost a familiarity.

"Yeah I'm fine." Frankie assured with a wave of her hand. "It's silly, my daughter is riding the train for the first time and it's made me emotional." _My daughter,_ the words never ceased to put a smile on her face. All she ever wanted was a little girl to call her own and now she gets to live her dream every day with Sophie and Will. The woman looked to Frankie with a sense of nostalgia before turning towards the ride.

"It's always hard watching them grow up." The woman reminisced. Frankie had her pegged as a mom, her whole demeanor was warm and kind. Something about her presence was calming.

"How old are you kids?"

"My son is 15 and my daughter just turned 12." The woman smiled. Frankie returned the expression, she tried to imagine what Sophie would be like at 15. She then remembered what she was like at 15 and the stories Will told her throughout the years and shuddered at the thought. _If she's anything like him then we definitely have our work cut out for us._ Lost in her thought Frankie almost missed her next question.

"Which one is your daughter?"

"Right there, in the yellow dress." Frankie beamed with pride. The woman followed Frankie's eye's towards Sophie and Will who were now starting to exit the train.

"She's gorgeous! Is that your husband?" Frankie wanted to say yes so bad but for some reason she felt like she couldn't lie to her.

"No he's my boyfriend."

"Ah well there's always time to change that." She said with a wink. Frankie nodded and was about to turn away when the woman caught her off guard and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Don't let him get away Frankie." She whispered into her ear before giving her shoulders a firm squeeze. The woman gave her a somber smile before turning and disappearing into the crowd of people.

Frankie stood in frozen in her spot, her mouth went slack jawed at the woman's words.

"What was that all about?" Will asked buckling Sophie into the stroller. Frankie hadn't noticed them walk up to her and jumped ten feet in the air.

" _Jesus_ Will don't sneak up on people." A hand clutching her racing heart.

"I didn't sneak up on you I was walking right in front of you?" his face grew concerned, "Are you okay?"

"Just a really strange conversation with some lady, I think I was being punked or something." Frankie laughed nervously. She started to push the stroller ahead but stopped when she noticed Will wasn't following her. Looking back over her shoulder Will looked like he had seen a ghost.

"A middle aged lady with dark hair?" he asked, skin slightly pale.

"Uh yeah how did you know?" Frankie asked skeptically. She was gone before Will came back and it would have been hard to pick a specific face from the hoard of people swarming the seating area.

"She talked to me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! Let's get this show on the road!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: As promised!

Frankie squealed when she heard a loud knock on her door, it had been way too long since they had a girl's night and Frankie had been climbing the walls waiting for her best friend to arrive. Rushing across the apartment she opened it to find Susan with a bottle of wine.

"Susan!" Frankie greeted throwing her arms around the woman's neck and pulling her inside.

"Ready to get your drink on?" Susan giggled displaying the wine bottle as if it was a prize Frankie won on a game show. Frankie laughed at her friend's dorky antics.

"Hell yeah!" She returned taking the bottle from her friend. She directed Susan into the living room before quickly running to the kitchen to grab a wine opener and glasses. Setting the glasses down on the table she popped the cork and filled them, handing one to Susan. She took one of the glasses from Frankie's hand and downed half the liquid in one gulp.

"Easy girl slow down, we've got all night." Frankie quipped.

"Well we have over two years of girl's nights to catch up on." Susan reminded taking another greedy sip. God Frankie missed girl's night with Susan, she didn't want anyone else in her home. Nobody could ever replace Susan.

"Not going to be much a girl's night if you're passed out within the first fifteen minutes." Frankie pointed out with a slight concern to her voice.

"That is true…" Susan trailed off, almost debating if she wanted to get black out drunk.

"Are you okay?" Frankie asked placing a comforting hand on Susan's arm.

"Yeah I'm fine." She waved feebly. Frankie wasn't at all convinced but she assumed Susan will tell her what's bothering her after another glass or two.

"Are you hungry?" Frankie asked trying to change the subject. She smiled when she saw Susan's eyes light up, "I could order us something to eat."

"Oh is that pizza place still open?" Susan wondered aloud.

"God I hope not" Frankie crinkled her nose, "that place is a health code nightmare." She faked gagged causing Susan to laugh before she disappeared into the kitchen.

"So large pizza with extra olives?" Susan asked flopping down on the couch and making herself comfortable.

"Already dialing!"

* * *

Thirty minutes later the two placed their empty plates on the coffee table while they continued to leisurely sip their wine. Susan got up and began collecting the plates and napkins into the empty pizza box. She started towards the kitchen, stopping to turn around and ask where the trash was.

"Uhh…" Frankie took a little too long to answer and blushed at Susan's shit eating grin. "What?" she said defensively.

"You've been spending so much time at Will's you don't even remember where your own damn trash is." Susan playfully accused. Her smile widened as the color on Frankie's cheeks grew darker. She just offered her friend a sheepish smile as Susan sat back down on the sofa. _So what if I've been spending all my time at Will's? I'm not sorry about that._

"I'm surprised you even remember your address." Susan continued her teasing. She was not about to let Frankie's hesitation go unpunished, and Frankie expected nothing less. She's missed Susan so much, the girl time, the playful back and forth. No one else challenges her like Susan does, well expect for Will. Things haven't been the same since Ray and Susan left, she honestly doesn't know how she's made it two years already without them. Having her here right now feels like she never left.

"How is that going by the way?" Susan's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"It's really, really great!" Frankie gushed, an ear-to-ear smile broke out across Frankie's face as she thought about Will and Sophie.

"What's it like? Will as a dad I mean, he's always kinda been a dad but I honestly never thought I'd see the day." Susan said leaning forward. Elbows on her knees, hands under her chin, ready to gossip.

"Honestly I didn't either," Frankie laughed in agreement. "He is such a wonderful dad, he's so sweet with Sophie and I could tell how much he loved her even after just meeting her. They so precious together it makes my heart race every time I see them."

"Aw that's so sweet! How's Sophie?" Susan asked and Frankie's face lit up like fireworks on the Fourth of July.

"She is amazing! She is perfect, she hasn't had any major meltdowns so far but I have a strong feeling we are due for some of those soon. She is a literal angel; she sleeps almost completely through the night. Oh, just last week when I went to get her she pulled herself up in her crib so she's probably going to be walking any day now-" Frankie's ramble was cut off by her friend's teasing snicker. "What?"

"You're such a mom!" Susan laughed goodheartedly.

"Shut up!" Frankie chuckled along with her. They sat and sipped their wine for a bit before Susan broke the silence.

"So how long has it been now?" that was a loaded question. How long has she been with Will? _Feels like I've been in love with him my whole damn life._ It's hard to believe it took them practically half a decade to make official what everyone had assumed from the very beginning. Frankie had to all but count on her fingers because her relationship with Will simultaneously felt brand new and like something that's always been there.

"Oh wow, probably three weeks already."

"And you guys have…" she insinuated while grinning behind her wine glass.

"Of course Susan what kind of question is that?" Frankie scoffed as she topped off her glass and Susan's. Seeing the look in Susan's eyes she knew what question was coming next.

"Is he…" Susan trailed off with a knowing smirk.

"Mind-blowing? Sensational? Gentle? Passionate?" Frankie dazed as she listed off all the words to describe how indescribably being with Will is. _Ugh know she was even starting to sound like him, talking about her feelings and crap._

"I was going to say big but sure let's use your words." Susan chuckled and took another sip from her glass. Frankie winked and made a gesture with her hands, showing off how gifted her new boyfriend is. Frankie burst out laughing when Susan choked on her wine.

* * *

"Ok what's wrong?" Frankie asked after watching Susan swirl her glass of wine for the better part of twenty minutes without ever taking a sip.

"What? Nothing's wrong why would something be wrong?" Susan said deflectively, Frankie gave her a look that said she obviously didn't believe her.

"Really because I just told you that Standish accidentally went on a date with a hooker and you didn't even bat an eyelash." Frankie said skeptically. Susan squirmed a bit in her seat, refusing to make eye contact with Frankie. Frankie continued to stare her down.

"Okay fine." Susan conceded with a huff, "Ray and I got into an argument before I came over here." Frankie's eyes widened in shock but she quickly returned to a neutral expression. Frankie could see Susan beating herself up over it, tears were beginning to form in her eyes as Frankie pulled her into a hug.

"What happened?" Frankie asked softly into her hair. Susan took a deep breath before replying. _What could have happened? Did he cheat on Susan? I swear if he did I'll kick his ass!_

"Ray wants a baby." Was just about the last thing Frankie expected her to say. She never pictured Ray wanting to have kids. Hell, he still _is_ a kid himself.

"And you don't…" Frankie concluded hesitantly.

"No… maybe… I don't know." Susan sighed defeatedly, her head falling into her hands. "I mean someday sure I'd want one but I don't think now is the right time you know?" Frankie nodded in agreement. "Ray just doesn't get that he keeps saying now is the perfect time but we're both in such a crucial point in our careers. We both just got settled back in New York, and starting out at the firm with you guys. And I didn't officially retire like you guys did, the FBI could call me back in at any time. It sounds awful but a baby wouldn't affect Ray the way it would affect me at work. It's _my_ career that would take the hit not his, so we got into a fight about that earlier today. I just want to wait for the right time and I don't think now is the time to add a baby into all the chaos." Frankie rubbed a soothing hand up and down her arm as Susan vented.

"You know Susan, there is no perfect time to have a baby, if you keep waiting for it odds are it's never going to come." Frankie offered softly, not sure if her statement would offer support or if it would anger Susan further. That was their relationship though, they never shied away from telling the other what they needed to hear. Susan nodded hesitantly in agreement but didn't say a word. Frankie still saw her confliction, she hated seeing her friend in pain. She saw her eyes start to well up as she worried at her bottom lip.

"I don't even know if I'm ready to be someone's mom" Susan sobbed. Frankie pulled her in tighter and spoke comforting words. "What if the kid doesn't like me?" her words broke at the end, along with Frankie's heart.

"Are you kidding me! How could they not absolutely adore you? Susan, you are the warmest, most caring, most giving person I've ever met! Any kid would be falling over themselves to love you." Frankie reassured and Susan gave her a tearful smile.

"How did you know?" she asked so softly Frankie almost missed it.

"How did I know what?" she replied.

"How did you know you were ready to be Sophie's mom." Frankie sucked in a breath at that question. She honestly didn't know how to answer. There was no way to explain it she just _knew._ The minuet she saw Sophie something just clicked and she knew she had to be this baby's mom. It also didn't hurt that she was the cutest baby Frankie had ever seen, not that she's biased or anything.

"It's going to sound ridiculous and cheesy but the first time I held her and she smiled up at me, with her wide toothless grin that looked exactly like Will's, I knew I wanted her in my life forever, regardless of Will and I's status. I may not be her mother but something inside told me I was her mom." Frankie said with a few tears forming in her eyes. Frankie couldn't help but feel a little envious of Susan, her and Ray were actually having a conversation about kids. Something her and Will have never done. Sure, it was still early in the relationship but for the life of her Frankie could just not get a read on him. Did he want more kids? Was Sophie enough for him? Susan must have sensed her inner turmoil, she placed a tentative hand on her arm.

"You want a baby, don't you?" The tears glossing her eyes fell down her cheeks as she nodded her head.

"Have you talked to Will?" Frankie shook her head no as she cleared her tears.

"I missed out on getting to be pregnant with Sophie, seeing the stick turn blue, getting to see Will's face when he hears the news, seeing her at her ultrasounds, feeling her kick, giving birth to her, seeing her do things for the first time. Don't get me wrong I love Sophie more than anything in this world but all I've wanted my entire life was to be a mom. I know I'm Sophie's mom, just because I didn't give birth to her doesn't mean I think of her as any less my daughter. But I want a baby. Does that make me selfish for saying that?" Frankie's voice cracked on the last sentence, her cheeks a mess with tears. It was Susan's turn to offer her a soothing embrace.

"No absolutely not! That does not make you selfish. You want to have all those experiences for yourself." Susan agreed as she rubbed Frankie's back. "Have you told Will any of this?" she felt Frankie shake her head no against her shoulder.

"I feel like it's too soon to bring something like this up. He has his hands full with Sophie and the firm, I can't imagine him wanting to throw another baby into the mix." Frankie sniffled.

"You know Frankie the only way to find out is to ask him." Susan spoke softly.

"I know, I know." Frankie agreed sitting up and drying her eyes, "we aren't even married yet and here I am thinking about another baby." She laughed. A mischievous gleam flashed in Susan's eyes.

"So you guys have talked about marriage?" she smirked

"No." Frankie groaned as she sank into the back of the couch. "I mean he said he was done running and that he couldn't think of anyone else he would want to raise Sophie with so I just assumed that meant we would one day be married."

"Who knows one day you will." Susan said hopefully. _One day,_ Frankie thought. "Just don't let him get away." She said taking a sip of her wine. Frankie's blood ran cold at her words.

"What did you just say?"

"I said don't let him get away." She laughed slightly confused. Confusion turned to concern at the sight of Frankie's pale face. "Frankie what's wrong."

"This-this lady at the zoo told me the same thing the other week." She stammered.

"Probably just a coincidence, I feel like that's what people always say to new couples." Susan said nonchalantly.

"No it was weird she knew my name! She spoke to me almost like she knew me but I'd never seen her before in my entire life"

"Ok yeah that is weird." Susan said putting down her wine glass, finally starting to reach Frankie's level of panic.

"That's not even half of it, Will said the same lady talked to him at the park the day before, he said she looked him dead in the eyes and said 'you better not hurt those girls Whiskey... don't make me come back here' he said it was the most terrifying thing ever." Frankie shuttered.

"This is getting creepy. She used his code name was it someone in the government?"

"He swore up and down he's never seen her before in his life but I didn't believe him until she said to me 'don't let him get away Frankie'" even just telling Susan about the encounter gave her an uneasy feeling.

"It sounds like she's stalking you!" Susan started getting angry on Frankie's behalf.

"Yeah maybe I should call the police, take out a restraining order. Or hell I'll even track her down myself." Frankie laughed.

"Man she's gonna regret the day she ever talked to you or Will." Susan joked as she poured them each another glass.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry it's not much but I just loved Susan and Frankie's friendship and wish we got to see more of it in the show. I hope you liked it! Please review my lovelies!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm sorry I forgot to upload yesterday! I've started watching X Files and I forgot to update and I almost missed Suits tonight *gasp*… Also sorry this one is pretty short but next chapter will definitely be up tomorrow :).

Frankie woke with a start, she groggily opened her eyes before slamming them shut. The morning sun rays were sharp daggers against her corneas. Her head pounded as she peeled herself off her leather couch, desperate to find the source of the god-awful noise that made it feel like her brain was doing the Irish jig inside of her skull. She fumbled around blindly until she found her phone on the counter. _Huh, I don't even remember plugging it in. Susan must have done that before she left._ She opened her eyes just enough to see Will's name across the screen, wincing slightly from the brightness. One hand clutching her forehead she brought the phone to her ear.

"Hel-" Frankie didn't even get through her greeting before Will's voice cut her off.

"Frankie quick get over here now!" his words and the slight panic in his voice instantly sobered Frankie. Her blood ran cold thinking something happened to Sophie again.

"Will what's wrong?!" Frankie felt like she was going to be sick. Whether it was with worry or from this killer hangover it was hard to tell.

"It's Sophie," he paused clearing his throat and her stomach dropped, "she looks like she's about to walk!" he continued excitedly and Frankie put a hand over her racing heart, finally able to take a breath. _Sophie is fine._

"What!" she shouted back, already running towards her bedroom to get dressed.

"She pulled herself up on the coffee table and she's just been standing there she looks like she's about to take a step." Frankie smiled when she heard him cooing to Sophie and encouraging her.

"I'm on my way!" Frankie said hopping into a pair of jeans, which was a grave mistake because she almost threw up from the sudden movements. She had to sit down on her bed with her head between her knees to stop the room from spinning, _I am never drinking like this again._ She put the phone on speaker so she could throw a t shirt on. "Stall her!" she pleaded as she wrestled with the arm hole.

"Frankie she's a baby I can't stall her." Will laughed.

"You were the top spy in the FBI I think you can figure it out." She teased grabbing her purse and slipping on a pair of flip flops. Frankie flew towards the front door, hearing a low chuckle from the man on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah but she's a baby, I can't use my usual tactics on a baby." He fired back as Frankie shoved her key into the lock and took off down the hall.

"I'm leaving my apartment right now just don't let her walk without me!" she demanded as she took the steps two at a time. She balanced the phone between her shoulder and her ear as she hastily threw her hair into a ponytail. She reached the street in record time, flailing her arms to attract the attention of a cab.

"I'll do my best" he promised, "just hurry." He ended the call as soon as a cab pulled up in front of Frankie.

* * *

 _Can this elevator go any god damn slower? Why does he even need to live on the 15_ _th_ _floor anyway,_ Frankie huffed as she watching the numbers slowly climb their way to 15. She swears the elevator feels slower than normal, like its taunting her. She impatiently drummed her fingers against her arm. The doors open agonizingly slow and Frankie charges out as soon as she can fit through them. Sprinting down the hall she probably looks certifiably insane but she could care less. A little out of breath by the time she reaches Will's apartment she vows to start working out more. She can hear Will's cheers of encouragement floating through the door and into the hallway. She swings the door open and races towards them, just in time to see Sophie stumble into Will's outstretched arms. Her heart drops into her stomach.

"I missed it" she exhaled in disbelief. Will's head snapped in her direction. He put Sophie down on the ground and walked towards her. Guilt and sympathy written across his features.

"Oh Frankie."

"I can't believe I missed it." She choked, tears flowing freely down her face. Will quickly pulled her into a hug and she sobbed into his chest. Will stood there and held her while she cried. He didn't say anything, there was nothing to say. She missed her daughters first steps, there was nothing anyone could say that would make that better. He ran his hand up and down her back, placing a kiss to the top of her crown.

"Move in with me."

"What?" she squeaked in surprise, raising her head so she could see his face. He had spoken so quietly Frankie was sure she had only imagined his question.

"Move in with me." He said again, louder but with just as much certainty as the first time. Frankie was a little shocked, of course she wanted to but she didn't think Will was ready for that yet. Come to think of it, Frankie can't recall Will ever living with anyone.

"Will we've only been dating for like a month are you sure we're ready for this?" she asked tentatively, giving him a way out in case he realizes what a big step he's asking them to take. She practically lives here already; last night was the first time she's been back to her apartment in weeks. She only stops by to grab clothes, which have been slowly beginning to pile up in Will's closet and on the chair in the corner of his room. Still there was something about making it official that worried her, _is he just saying this because I'm upset about Sophie? What if I move in and after a while he realizes it's too much?_

"I told you Frankie, I want it all. I want you to be the last thing I see when I go to sleep and the first thing I see when I wake up. I want to go to work together and come home together. I want to argue about who's turn it is to make dinner or to give Sophie a bath. I want you to yell at me for leaving the seat up while I trip over your shoes that you leave _everywhere._ " Frankie playfully hit his chest in mock offense, trying to hid the loving tears that were forming in her eyes. "I just want _you_ Frankie; it's always been you." He reassured giving her a lingering kiss. Frankie hummed in content when his arms tightened around her. He broke off the kiss, giving her that lopsided grin she loves so much. _How could she ever doubt this is what he wanted?_ "So is that a yes?" he breathed against her lips, ready to go in for another kiss.

"Yes you dork." She giggled throwing her arms around his neck returning the kiss. Sophie squealed to remind them of her presence. The two broke apart and laughed at their daughter. Frankie gave Will another quick peck before striding across the room to Sophie.

"Hi sprinkle." Frankie cooed lifting Sophie into the air and placing her snugly against her hip. "I heard you took some steps today!" she praised while also trying not to burst into tears again. Will came up behind her and took Sophie out of her arms.

"Why don't we show mommy your new party trick?" he suggested as he walked a couple of paces in front of Frankie and sat down on the floor. She gave him a grateful smile as she crouched down to Sophie's level. Will steadied the baby on her feet and as soon as he let go she took off. She toddled confidently towards Frankie, only stumbling a few times but never falling. Both Will and Frankie had tears in their eyes as they watched their daughter's little world grow infinitely bigger. Frankie felt a lump in her throat as Sophie took her last few steps towards her before falling into her arms, just like she had done to Will. Frankie held her high above her head spinning her around. Sophie's giggles filled the apartment. Will had his phone out, recording the whole encounter. Frankie was certain that was going to quickly become her favorite video.

"Did you see that!" Frankie asked excitedly. "She walked! She actually walked!" the smile on Will's face was as wide as Frankie's as he engulfed both of his girls into a hug. He peppered a kiss to Sophie's head and then to Frankie's lips.

"I'm so in love with you." Will whispered softly. Frankie felt her heart race and a grin tugged on her lips. Frankie would never get tired of hearing Will profess his love for her.

"I love you too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Again so sorry this chapter is short but the next one will be worth it!


	15. Chapter 15

Frankie smiled and snuggled deeper into the warmth against her back, Will's arms instantly tightened around her. She could get used to always waking up in Will's, no _their_ , bed. It's only been a week or two but Frankie was contempt to stay like this for eternity. Apparently her body had other plans, her stomach lurched forward and she flew out of the bed towards the bathroom. Not caring that she startled Will awake. She leaned over the bowl as she expelled last night's dinner. _Ugh I knew that Chinese place was going to get me one day._ Will appeared beside her pulling her hair out of her face and running a hand up and down her back.

"You okay Frankie?" he asked softly. Frankie nodded, not trusting her voice. "You know I've been warning you about that place for years." He joked. Frankie gave a small laugh then groaned as she rest her head on the toilet seat. "I'm going to go make you some coffee." He placed a kiss to her temple before leaving to go make the beverage.

After a few minutes Frankie picked herself up off the floor and brushed her teeth. Opening the door to the bedroom she saw Sophie toddling towards her. She bent down to pick her up and she felt another wave of nausea rush over her. Quickly standing back up she took a deep breath. Walking into the kitchen she saw Will standing there with a mug of coffee, he swapped her Sophie for the drink and her hands tightened around the warmth. She brought the mug to her lips and was met with a strong smell of vanilla. Her stomach gave a violent churn and she surpassed a gag. She gave Will an apologetic smile as she set the drink back down on the counter and went to go get dressed for the day. It was certainly going to be a long day without caffeine. She came back into the kitchen 45 minutes later, Will was still in his pajamas feeding Sophie some bananas.

"Frankie are you sure you're okay to go to work?" he asked, worry written all over his face. "No one would blame you if you stayed home."

"Yes Will I'm fine it's just a little bit of-" her stomach rolled again as she caught the scent of Will's fresh cup of vanilla coffee. _Why? Why vanilla? I got sick off orange chicken not vanilla why can't I just enjoy a cup of coffee._ "Food poisoning" she continued.

"If you say so." He didn't seem convinced. She grabbed her purse and gave him and Sophie a kiss before heading towards the door. "I just don't want you blowing chunks all over some poor kid." He called after her.

"If I do they probably deserved it!" she tossed back pulling the door closed.

* * *

Ironically as this rambling associate sat in front of Frankie the only thing she could concentrate on was not throwing up. To be fair this kid would have deserved it. He was a blithering idiot, he made snide comments during a consultation which cost the firm a huge potential client. He also knowingly put another client in danger by running the opposite way from the client they were hired to protect when he heard gunshots, which turned out to only be a car back firing. The client understandably dropped them right after that. Ray was in charge of handling the associates but he was gone for the day which meant it was her job to clean up the mess. So now she had to sit and listen to this child plead for his job.

"Just get out." She snapped, unable to take any more excuses. Before this she had to reprimand a secretary who almost cost them their license by forging her signature on documents because they were too scared to go to her directly. Everyone was on edge because the firm wasn't getting as much business as it used to and these half rate associates weren't making things any easier. Jai and Susan were angry at each other for some unknown reason and weren't speaking to each other. Standish felt like he was in the middle of the Jai and Susan spat. Ray kept disappearing and Will and Frankie were trying to balance running a company, figuring out their new relationship and trying to raise Sophie. Now was not the time for screw-ups. Normally Frankie would at least attempt to be a little more forgiving but with her stomach still doing somersaults and her lack of caffeine she was just not in the mood. Rubbing her temples Frankie pushed her chair away from her desk and took off down the hall, in search of some coffee that hopefully doesn't have any vanilla in it. She almost made it to the kitchen when she saw Robin, who was in charge of cyber security along with Standish, storming towards her, a fire in her eyes. Frankie inwardly groaned, she couldn't handle anyone else's problems right now.

"Are you kidding me with this shit?!" Robin held up a sheet of paper, crunching it in her death grip. Frankie sighed. She and Will had talked about it many times, it didn't make sense for her department to be as big as it was. Especially given that they weren't bringing in as much business. Standish alone could probably carry the whole department. So after lengthy talks with each other and their accountant they decided to downsize her department from 15 people to eight and decided to use that money to train more employees for the physical part of the job since they were understaffed. And of course, Frankie, being the COO, had to write up the memo and deliver it to her. Effectively making her the bad guy. She was wondering when Robin was going to hunt her down.

"Robin-"

"No Frankie what is this?" Robin demanded cutting her off.

"Look the budget is tight and we can't justify having your department as big as it is when the same amount of work can be done by fewer people." Frankie explained and Robin crossed her arms in a huff. Rolling her eyes, she reminded Frankie of a sixteen-year-old girl who was just told she couldn't go to the mall with her friends. "I'm sorry it's nothing personal, you do a great job. It's just about the numbers."

"I thought you were on my side!" Frankie fought the urge to roll her eyes as well. She didn't have the energy for all this petty drama.

"I'm not on anyone's side but the firm's." Frankie reminded firmly.

"Oh that is such bullshit!" Robin spat.

"Excuse me!" Frankie asked getting annoyed at the way Robin was speaking to her "I only have the firm's best interest at heart."

"No see that's a lie! You have _Will's_ best interest at heart." Robin accused taking a step closer to Frankie. Frankie held her ground, she'd had gone up against drug lords, terrorists, and had been shot and stabbed multiple times. Robin didn't scare her one bit.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Frankie was tired of people assuming she always sides with Will. More often than not it's the two of them butting heads and eventually he takes _her_ side.

"I think you know what I mean." Robin scoffed.

"I really don't Robin." Frankie exasperated throwing her hands in the air.

"Oh really? How'd his department get extra funding huh? Or how did you get him to let you be COO?" Frankie exhaled and rolled her eyes, this wasn't the first time someone questioned how she got her position. She just didn't expect to hear it from someone she called her friend. "I know you've been screwing him."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"No it's a great plan I applaud you, you two start a company together then you flirt your way to COO. Then you guys start sleeping together and you take away funding from my department to give to your boyfriend so his little group of meathead body guards can buy more protein powder. Is that about right?" Frankie stood with her mouth open. She couldn't believe Robin was actually accusing her of using Will for her own personal gain.

"Robin it's not like that. You are way out of line!" Frankie spat trying to defend herself and Will.

"Don't… just don't" Robin jeered turning on her heel and stomping off down the hall. Frankie swallowed hard, blinking back tears. _Maybe I should have just stayed home like Will said._ Frankie pushed open the door to the kitchen and found Gretchen, Will's secretary, standing there. _Ugh I hope she doesn't have a bone to pick with me as well._ She walked over the counter and pour a generous amount of coffee into a mug. She took a long sip and made an appreciative sound.

"Long night?" Gretchen asked.

"Something like that." Frankie laughed.

"Mr. Whiskey keeping you up?" Gretchen said with a knowing smirk. Frankie turned bright pink. _Great another person about to accuse me of sleeping my way to the top._

"What no!" Frankie stammered.

"Come on Fiery, you really think I don't know." Gretchen said taking a sip of her coffee. Gretchen had a way of just knowing things. No one knew how or why but Gretchen just _knew._

"You know it's really annoying when you do that." Frankie pointed out lightly.

"But am I wrong?"

"No." Frankie conceded. "But he's not the reason for my mood."

"Oh?"

"I got food poisoning from the Chinese food we ate last night and Will was so sweet and tried to make me coffee but my stomach couldn't handle the vanilla so I've been running on zero caffeine and it's just been one problem after another with the associates and then with Robin and I'm just waiting for Jai to come find me at some point to complain about Susan." Frankie said rubbing her head, feeling her headache coming back.

"Just take a breath, hide out in here for a bit." Gretchen suggested placing a hand on her arm.

"Thank you Gretchen." Frankie smiled sitting down at the table. Gretchen left and Frankie managed to take two more sips of her coffee before Jai came barging in. She groaned and put her head into her hands.

* * *

The sun had long since set and Frankie was still actively typing away on her laptop. Hearing a small knock on her window she looked up and saw a shy Will standing in the doorway. His jacket and tie shed, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Will usually wore suits to the office but one of Frankie's favorite looks was when he looked more casual in them. She smiled, a silent invitation for him to come inside. Frankie returned to her work as he moved behind her. He began massaging her shoulders and Frankie leaned into his touch. She hummed in approval. He brought his lips to her neck and she bit back a soft moan.

"Come on Frankie, let's go home." He ushered softly pulling her up from her chair, "I'll make you whatever you want to eat." Frankie had a lot of work to get done but the thought of watching Will in the kitchen was too good to pass up. She accepted his hand and the two walked out of the firm together.

Once back at the apartment Frankie sat at the counter sipping a glass of wine as she watched Will dance around the kitchen. The food smelled delicious and Frankie's stomach growled. She then realized she hadn't eaten all day and started picking at the loaf of bread Will had out of the counter. He turned around and caught her.

"Hey!"

"What I'm hungry?" she said popping another piece into her mouth.

"Just save some for dinner." He teased. Frankie made a salute with her hand given her mouth was full of bread. Will laughed and turned back to the pan. She couldn't believe this was her life now, getting to go home every night with Will, sit at the island drinking wine while he cooked dinner. Frankie got up from her seat and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his stomach from behind.

"I love you." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"I love you too." He replied reaching an arm over her and pulling her into his side so he could give her a kiss. "Do you want a taste?" Will asked extending a spoonful of sauce out to her. She nodded and just as she was about to take a lick he moved the spoon and smeared sauce across her nose. Frankie gasped in surprise.

"Oh you're going to get it!" she warned grabbing the spoon from his grasp and smearing red across his cheek. A look of determination came over Will as he wrestled for the spoon. He tightened his grip on her, not letting her get away.

"Will!" she giggled as he gave her a matching mark on both of her cheeks. She squealed when she finally escaped his grasp and ran around to the other side of the kitchen. Will chased her, both laughing until they couldn't breathe and their faces and arms were covered in sauce. Frankie called a truce and went to clean herself off. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the calendar.

"Will what day is it?!"

"Uh the 17th why?" he asked concentrating back on the sauce that started to boil while they had their little fight. Frankie started panicking, she counted in her head.

"Nine days Will! Sophie's birthday is in nine days! How are we going to pull this all off? That is not enough time to plan anything let alone get people to actually show up!" Frankie's breaths starting getting shallower, _how could I have forgot how close her birthday was getting… her FIRST birthday!_

"Frankie breathe everything is going to be fine." He soothed pulling her against his chest. "We can get the team to help us I'm sure they'd be more than willing. Sophie will have the best birthday party ever" Frankie nodded.

"You promise."

"I promise." He said placing a kiss to the top of her head before turning to plate dinner.

* * *

Will buried his nose into Frankie's hair and wrapped his arms tighter around her, he heard her groan before flinging out of his embrace and running for the bathroom. _That's it we're never ordering from that place again I don't care how much she likes their orange chicken._ He walked into the bathroom and held her hair back, just like he had done yesterday.

"Frankie you should just stay home, at least until this food poisoning passes. No use in stressing yourself out at work while your body is already fighting, you'll never get better." She didn't say anything but she nodded in response. "I'll take Sophie to day care so you can have a quiet house." He said giving her a kiss on the head, she gave him a thumbs up. Chuckling he left to go get Sophie dressed and fed.

* * *

Will dropped his stuff off at his desk and walked briskly towards Susan's office. He found her sitting at her desk highlighting papers, he gave a soft knock.

"Hey Will!" she beamed.

"Is this a bad time?" he asked, his hands fiddling in his pockets.

"No, no please come in." she gestured towards the chairs in front of her. He smiled and took a seat in front of her.

"I wanted to run something by you." He said nervously.

"Yeah sure anything." Susan said tilting her head slightly. Will took a deep breath and removed his hand from his pocket. He placed a black velvet box down on Susan's desk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: whaaaaat?! I know I know I'm evil with the cliffhanger. You can tell me how much you hate me in the reviews lol.


	16. Chapter 16

Frankie sat impatiently tapping her fingers against the cool marble countertops. She listened as her phone dialed and silently begged for Susan to pick up. Will was at work, she didn't have any siblings and she wasn't too big on girlfriends, besides Susan, and she really needed help. Today is the first day off she's had in a long time and she wanted someone to help her pick up stuff for Sophie's party. She was about to give up and end the call when Susan's cheery voice floated through the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Susan!"

"Hey Frankie, what's up?" Susan sounded like she was trying to be casual but she was failing miserably. It was weird but Frankie chose to ignore it. Frankie could hear the faint sound of people walking around and the click of her keyboard.

"Are you at work?" her voice fell slightly. She was really hoping Susan wasn't already in the office.

"Unfortunately," Susan huffed, "I have to do some profiles for a couple new clients." She grumbled. Frankie was considering hanging up, she didn't sound like she was in the mood to go shopping. _I can probably handle it, I mean how hard can a birthday party be?_

"Want to blow off work and come shopping with me?" Frankie asked hopefully. Susan had just gotten her job at the firm so asking her to leave for the day was probably a stretch.

"Oh I don't know," she paused and Frankie's stomach dropped, "yes!" she continued excitedly. "I can meet you at the mall in 30 minutes?"

"It's not that kind of shopping." Frankie said hesitantly, she knew Susan would be up to walk the mall but she wasn't sure if she'd want to walk around Target planning a birthday party for a one year old.

"Well then what kind of shopping is it?" she asked skeptically.

"Sophie's birthday is in six da-" she was cut off by Susan's squeals.

"Say no more! She is going to have the cutest party ever! Let me go tell the guys that I'm leaving." She hung up the phone before Frankie could get another word in.

* * *

"So what kind of party are we thinking?" Susan asked excitedly. She grabbed a cart and followed Frankie into the store.

"I'm not really sure yet, I put this off way too long so we got to think of something fast!" Frankie bit her lip. She felt a little guilty that she forgot about the party until it was almost too late but she was Frankie, she could pull off anything.

"How many people are you having? Is it going to be a little baby ragger or just a you and Will?"

"Somewhere in the middle," Frankie laughed, "It's just going to be you and the team, Will's mom and brother are going to try to make it, possibly some of his old army buddies. We invited Kelly too, hopefully she can come." Frankie went off the mental checklist of people coming to the party. The party was going to be on the smaller side but that's ok, Sophie doesn't need an elaborate party with hundreds of people, as long as she has the people that love her.

"Oh man Kelly," Susan chuckled, "I would have loved to see her face when she got an invitation to a birthday party for your kid!"

"Maybe that's why we haven't heard from her," Frankie wondered aloud, "that's what did it, that's what finally pushed her over the edge. After what happened to my parents I don't think she ever expected me to have a kid, let alone with Will."

"Honey none of us did." Susan deadpanned.

"Okay hurtful," Frankie laughed, "but we actually need to start getting stuff because we have a lot to do." she bossed clapping her hands together.

"Aye, aye Captain." Susan gave her a salute before taking the list Frankie made. "What do we need?"

"A shorter list would be what _don't_ we need!" Susan scanned over the list, Frankie could see the gears turning in her head trying to figure out how they were going to piece this entire party together.

"Okay well easy, get it catered!" Susan said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Frankie's mouth hung open, _why didn't I think of that?_

"You're a genius!" Frankie praised.

"It'd probably be easier to just buy the alcohol and appetizers yourself," Susan mumbled to herself, "I'll go get those, you go get plates and cups and then we'll meet in the decorations aisle!"

"How did you manage to take control here?" Frankie laughed. Susan sent her a wink and went off in the direction towards the food.

* * *

Frankie stood in the party aisle feeling completely overwhelmed. She kept checking over her shoulder waiting for Susan to come back. There were so many options to choose from. She walked past a dozen over the hill and sweet sixteen themed decorations before finding the children's section at the very end. The shelves were lined with banners and cups and plates featuring just about every cartoon character known to man, most of which Frankie has never even heard of. She groaned, Sophie is way too young to watch any of these shows, let alone have a favorite character. She paced back in forth in front of her options, about to just pick the mickey mouse plates, _at least they're age appropriate_ , before she turned around and saw the baby section. Putting down the plates she looked over her choices on this side of the wall. Thinking having a specific section to work with would make the process easier, Frankie was dead wrong. What kind of theme did she want? Did she want to go all glam and girly and have pink everything? Or did she want to go soft and neutral? Eventually deciding to go down the more neutral route, seeing as it was probably going to be the easiest option, she had two decoration packages in her hands, one had cute cartoon ducks and the other had little elephants at the circus. _Oh, a circus themed party could be fun!_ As she flipped the packages back and forth trying to make up her mind her stomach gave a hard roll. _Damn stomach bug, trying to ruin everything I like._ She gripped her stomach tightly, trying not to throw up all over the ducks.

"Baby shower huh?" Frankie looks to her left and sees a small old lady with a shy smile on her face. She reminded Frankie so much of her grandma, she swallowed hard, wishing her grandma could have met Sophie. The woman looked up to her with concern when Frankie was just staring through her instead of replying.

"Uh no," she cleared her throat, "it's actually my daughter's first birthday." She said with a smile, the woman for some reason gave her a look like she didn't believe her. _Rude, I just met this woman and now she's judging me._

"Well then I would definitely go with the elephants. Beautiful, majestic creatures." The woman nodded surely. Turning to leave she was gone as quickly as she appeared. Focusing back on the objects in her hand Frankie's gaze shifted over to the baby shower decorations. She felt her heart tug and her mind began to wonder. If she had been pregnant with Sophie would Susan have flown out to plan a baby shower. Would it be a surprise or would Frankie help plan it. _Are you supposed to plan your own baby shower or are they a surprise?_ Would she and Will have done one of those fun little cakes or balloons to find out what they're having? Or would they have just been upfront about it from the beginning. Or would they have kept it a total surprise and waited to find out until the baby was born. She brought a hand to her flat stomach, suddenly envisioning a very swollen bump, Sophie kicking away underneath. What it must be like, feel like, to have your child grow inside of you. To watch them get bigger and bigger each ultrasound before finally getting to hold your tiny baby in your arms. How could Sophie's mother just give her up? Just drop her off on Will's doorstep and leave. Here Frankie has wanted nothing more than to be the one who got to carry Sophie and the woman who actually did, doesn't want her. Frankie felt her throat close, her biggest fear was the woman coming back, swooping in and taking Sophie right out of her arms. There wouldn't be a thing Frankie could do about it. Looking at her glaringly bare left hand was a painful reminder that she had absolutely no legal standing when it came to Sophie. The thought made her nauseous, she didn't realize she started crying until Susan put a hand on her arm.

"Hey you okay?" she asked softly. Frankie wiped a tear and nodded.

"Yeah, let's just go." She sniffled, throwing the elephant decorations quickly into the cart and marching out of the aisle. Susan followed cautiously.

* * *

Susan helped Frankie carry the bags up to her and Will's apartment. Opening the door, they found Amanda chasing Sophie around the living room, the later squealing with laughter. The two were so wrapped up in each other they didn't realize Frankie had come home. Setting the bags down on the counter got the toddler's attention.

"Mama!" she shrieked and ran towards Frankie. Clad in only a diaper, her baby converse thumping against the hardwood floor. Frankie crouched down to her level, scoping her into her arms.

"Hi sprinkle!" Frankie said placing a loud kiss to the child's cheek, who giggled.

"I tried to get her changed for a nap but she ran away the second I got her dress off." Amanda tried to explain, picking toys up off the ground.

"Yeah she does that," Frankie laughed, running a hand through her daughter's wild hair. "Thank you for your help."

"Don't mention it! Any day I get to hang out with this nugget is a good day." She said giving Sophie's stomach a tickle.

"Auntie Susan is going to go too," Susan spoke from behind the counter, "it's still early enough to get back to the office." Frankie gave her friend a one-armed hug, Sophie smushed in between them.

"Thank you Susan, you didn't have to leave work to help me." Susan gave her a look that said 'of course I did'.

"You think I'm going to miss planning my favorite niece's birthday." She cooed to Sophie.

"She's your _only_ niece." Frankie reminded with a laugh.

"For now." She shrugged. Frankie's breath caught, images of another first birthday flooded her mind. Perhaps one for a little boy.

"Who knows maybe the next one will be for you." Frankie teased.

"Ohh no" Susan laughed, "that's not happening for a while. I really gotta get going." Susan said giving Frankie's arm a squeeze and Sophie a kiss on the cheek.

"Can you wave goodbye to auntie Susan?" Frankie instructed.

"Bye U-an" Sophie waved her chubby little arm, almost hitting Frankie in the face.

"Bye sweet pea!" Susan cooed, closing the door behind her. Amanda had silently gathered her things and followed not too far behind Susan.

"Okay nap time!" Frankie announced.

"No!" Sophie whined, going limp in Frankie's arms.

"Yes, it is." Frankie said in a calm, soothing tone. She read that it was best to diffuse a tantrum as quickly as possible, the most counterproductive thing would be to raise her voice.

"No!" she screamed louder, hitting her little hands against Frankie's chest.

"Sophie Michelle Chase we do not hit mommy!" Frankie reprimanded. They didn't actually know what Sophie's middle name was but they gave her Michelle, same as Frankie's mom's. Her middle name had to be on her birth certificate, unfortunately her mother didn't think to leave that with her. _We should probably get that at some point._

Sophie's eyes weld up; Frankie had never been firm with her before. Her bottom lip began to tremble and Frankie knew she was in for a long day.

* * *

After many, many tears, not all of which were Sophie's, Frankie finally managed to get her to take a nap. Frankie was plating the Chinese food she ordered when Will walked into the apartment.

"Honey I'm home." His sarcastic voice boomed down the hall.

"Careful darling you're going to wake the baby." Frankie chided, playing along. Will put his jacket on the chair before loosening the top two buttons of his shirt and rolling up his sleeves. He sat down at the table as Frankie brought the plates over.

"What no martini?" a teasing smirk played on the edge of his lips. Frankie scoffed rolling her eyes.

"I know you've taken quite a few hits to the head but it is in fact not the 1950's." She laughed running her fingers through his hair.

"Still doesn't mean I can't enjoy a nice drink." Will mumbled teasingly to himself.

"Just eat your damn kung poa chicken!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know some states aren't like this but believe it or not you can actually buy liquor at grocery stores in Arizona lol. And yes even at Target lol. I hope you liked it!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I am SO SORRY I haven't updated. I thought I wanted to change this chapter so I rewrote half of it then decided to just go back to what I had… also x files is ADDICTING man.

Frankie had just finished getting ready for the day when she heard movement on the baby monitor. She peaked her head out of the bathroom and caught Will's eye over his phone.

"Sounds like the birthday girl is up." He smiled. Frankie padded across the room. Sitting on his lap she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a chaste kiss, his hands immediately went to her hips.

"Well then we better go get her." She smirked. Grabbing Will's hand, she pulled him down the hall towards their daughter's room. Pushing the door open they found her standing against the rail of her crib, a wide smile covering her face.

"Happy birthday sprinkle." They cooed at the same time, walking over to the crib. Sophie stood raising her hands in the air. Alternating between a chorus of "mama" and "dada"

She kept shifting her head between her and Will, not quite sure who she wanted to pick her up first. She finally decided on Will and flung her little body against the rail towards him.

"Ugh she's such a daddy's girl." Frankie huffed playfully. Will laughed as he gave his daughter a kiss.

"I'm sure the next one will be a mama's boy." Will said with a wink. Frankie stood frozen, her breath caught in her throat. _So, he does want another baby… I wonder if he pictures the same little boy I do._ At Frankie's lack of words the smirk fell off his face and he stammered out an explanation.

"I'm sorry Frankie I know we haven't talked about this, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable it's just you love Sophie so much and you're so great with her I just thought-" Frankie cut off his ramblings with a bruising kiss. Pulling back looked up at him through her lashes.

"What was that for?" he asked, his lips turning back up into a smirk.

"I'm just glad we're on the same page." Frankie said lightly dragging her bottom lip through her teeth. A hunger flashed across his face and Frankie bit back a groan.

"We will definitely be finishing this conversation later." He said huskily looking down at Sophie, although from the look in his eyes Frankie had a strong feeling not much talking would be going on.

* * *

"Oh my gosh it looks so cute in here!" Susan squealed as Frankie opened the door later that afternoon. Frankie had finally decided on a circus themed party. The apartment looked fantastic if she does say so herself. Colorful balloons and streamers filled the ceiling. Each table had a red and white striped tablecloth. All the food was themed. Frankie had made little gift bags of popcorn and peanuts for all the guests. She even hired a cotton candy maker. She had an assortment of cookies, all decorated to look like different animals. The cake was her favorite part. It had yellow frosting with colorful polka dots lining the sides. The top held the cutest drawing of a lion, Sophie shrieked with delight when she saw it. Speaking of Sophie…

"Oh my god Frankie that _dress_!" She had found Sophie the cutest little ring master's dress. She had a big puffy red skirt and a cute little black jacket over a sparkly gold shirt. Holding her curls back was a headband with a tiny little top had. She kicked her legs trying to get to Susan. Almost hitting Frankie with her shiny black shoes and white frilly socks. Susan took her in her arms and hugged Sophie close to her chest. "This is the cutest thing I have ever seen… I can't wait to see what you do for the next one." She knows Susan was joking but that didn't stop the flutter in her heart.

"Wow Will Chase hosting a birthday for a one year old… hell has officially frozen over." Standish deadpanned with a teasing smirk.

"Very funny." Frankie rolled her eyes while giving him a hug. Susan passed Sophie back to Frankie and made their way into the apartment as more people arrived. A quick hello to Ray, who politely thanked Frankie for inviting him and had the same reaction Susan did at seeing Sophie's dress. As he walked past Frankie could hear Ray's voice going a mile a minute at Susan about how they should decorate for their baby's first birthday.

"Francesca it looks amazing in here." Jai said from behind her, Frankie lit up when she saw her friend. She turned around and Jai could help but smile at Sophie. "Hello Sophie, I have a very cool present to show you later." He gave her arm a little pinch before walking to join the rest of the team. Frankie continued to say hello to the guest as they came through, mostly just people from work they've invited and Will's friends. Will came back to her side giving her a quick kiss.

"I didn't think this many people would show up." Will chuckled taking Sophie from Frankie's arms. "Daddy wants to see the birthday girl." He cooed at Sophie who placed a chubby hand against his check, which Will pretended to bite causing Sophie to shriek with laughter. Frankie's heart fluttered watching the two, _how did I get so damn lucky?_ She heard someone clear their throat and she looked over at Jai who was standing a few feet away with a knowing smirk.

"What?" Frankie huffed lightly.

"Nothing." He shrugged, "just really glad you to are finally together." Will turned his attention away from Sophie to look at Jai.

"What do you mean finally?" he chuckled at Frankie's slightly pink cheeks.

"Oh god ever since you guys started working together it's been 'Will this' and 'Frankie that' you both had it _bad_!" Jai said with fake annoyance. "We've all been placing bets on when you guys would finally open your eyes and realize you're in love with each other." Jai smiled seeing Frankie's face turn even redder before excusing himself to go get a drink.

"So I was right." Will smirked, looking her up and down appreciatively.

"About what?" Frankie fired back. He leaned in really close and Frankie shuddered at his warm breath against the shell of her ear.

"You were into me." Frankie swallowed hard, the look in his eyes made her wish this party could be over right there and then.

* * *

A few more people arrived, Frankie and Will gave them quick hellos. Frankie had invited her cousin that lived in New York super last minute, although she wasn't really expecting her to show up. She then received a phone call from her cousin, Annie, saying she wasn't going to be able to make it because her son, needed new clothes and shoes for school. She rolled her eyes… _typical._ Despite Frankie and Annie being only a year apart, and her only cousin, they were never super close. At family get togethers and holidays all the two did was fight and Annie always tried to one up Frankie, which drove Frankie nuts. She hasn't really seen Annie all that much since her parents died. Still Frankie wished Sophie could at least meet her because she was only family Frankie had left. Looking around the room Frankie saw Will over by the dessert table, pointing out all the animals to Sophie who kicked her feet happily at each noise Will made. Frankie's heart skipped a beat watching her family. She came up behind Will and wrapped her arms around him and Sophie, resting her head on his shoulder, she felt him relax into her embrace and sighed softly.

"What's wrong?" after all these years Frankie could tell when something was bothering him, even without seeing his face.

"I just wish my dad could have met Sophie." He said quietly looking back down at the table of pastries. Frankie remembered a few years ago when they were on a mission in Spain, they weren't allowed any outside communication for the whole week. By the time they got back to the States they learned Will's dad had had a heart attack and he wasn't doing too well. Will rushed to the hospital, dragging Frankie along with him. It wasn't really the way she wanted to meet his parents but she stayed with him the whole time. She held his hand was his rock. Afterwards she let him cry on her shoulder back in his apartment. Frankie cried along with him. It was devastating seeing the man she loved in such pain even if she didn't realized she loved him yet.

"Oh Will, me too." Frankie whispered running a hand up and down his arm, nuzzling her head into his neck. They stood in silence for a few minutes, Frankie's hand continuing its soothing pattern, Sophie babbling faintly at the lion cookies. Eventually Will spun around to face her, his back leaning against the table. A soft smile etched across his face, the same smile he had when he they were babysitting little Will and he took the selfie to send to his parents. The same smile that never failed to make Frankie's heart skip a beat.

"He would have really loved you, you know."

"Really!" Frankie was genuinely surprised. She always thought Will's dad would think she replaced Gigi in Will's life.

"Yeah because I do." He breathed pulling her against him with his free arm. "He was never shy about saying what he feels, I guess that should have been one of my red flags to not marry Gigi."

"What do you mean? He didn't like Gigi?" Frankie questioned, taking half a step back so she could see his face.

"Looking back I don't really think so. I think he just tolerated her because of me. He saw how much I loved, or thought I loved, her and probably just didn't want to upset me. He never asked about grandkids or even brought up the family ring and I always assumed it was because we were young but now I realize that wasn't it at all. He knew from the beginning Gigi wasn't who I was meant to spend my life with or have my family with. I think even though he didn't know you existed he knew I was meant to be with you." Frankie had tears in her eyes as she launched herself into Will's arms, party be damned, and pressed her lips firmly to his. His mouth moved lazily against hers as he pulled her closer, not that it was possible. Their kiss started to gain a little more momentum when they heard a voice behind them.

"Well I'll be damned."

They both turned around and saw Kelly standing behind them with a shit eating grin. "Frankie Trowbridge with a one year old, never thought I'd see the day." She teased, "and with Will by your side no less." She said pulling Frankie into a hug. "Glad you finally got your head out of your ass… both of you!"

"It's nice to see you too Kelly." Will said attempting to lean in for hug with Kelly quickly stepped around.

"And you must be Sophie!" she gushed taking Sophie from Will's arms and whisking her away into the party, but not before Frankie caught her whispering, "if you're anything like your mommy then your daddy is already wrapped around your little finger." Frankie blushed at the comment but she couldn't deny it. With his hands now free Will came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey Will?"

"Yeah boo?" Frankie smiled at how naturally the nickname fell from his lips.

"This morning, when you said 'maybe the next one will be a mama's boy' do you- do you want a next one?" she asked hesitantly, not sure if now was the appropriate setting for a conversation as important as this.

"I do," he said surely, tightening his arms around her middle, "I really do."

"Me too." She whispered smiling, but she's sure he heard her from the kiss planted on her cheek. They stayed like this a little while longer, not saying anything, not needing to. They were contempt just being in each other's arms, watching Sophie get passed from guest to guest. Her headband somehow going missing between Kelly taking her and then eventually ending up with Susan.

"Hey when are we going to cut this damn cake!" Standish complained loudly over everyone. Frankie and Will erupted into a fit of laughter.

"I swear that kid probably smoked so much pot in college he has a permanent case of the munchies." Will deadpanned. Frankie laughed pulling Will by the hand to go look for their daughter.

* * *

Pulling her high chair into the middle of the party Frankie went and got her birthday hat while Will lit the cake. Coming around the corner with the hat Frankie saw disaster before it even happened.

"Will watch the candle!" she warned but it was too late. Sophie reached one little finger out and touch the flame that was just barely within her reach. Immediately bursting into tears. Will instantly scooped her up and tried to calm her, but there was no calming her. Frankie ran a soothing hand up and down her back while the guests tried to sing happy birthday, but it was drowned out by her screams. Frankie could see how guilty Will looked and her heart broke.

"I thought I put the cake back far enough." He whispered after all the guests had gotten their cake. Will and Frankie stood at the island, all of Sophie's crying wore her out and she fell asleep in Will's arms.

"Hey no it's not your fault." She wrapped her arms around his side. "You didn't know, it could have happened to anyone."

"At least we know for next time." He teased and her heart skipped a beat.

"I think it's pretty common knowledge to not put a candle near a baby though." She fired back, unable to stop herself from teasing him. _I know it's not his fault but damn Will you're a spy have a little common sense._

"Hey," he cried in mock offense. "You said it could have happened to anyone." She laughed in response and gave him a kiss before taking Sophie to bed.

* * *

The party started winding down as Frankie and Will stood at the door saying goodbye to their guests. Ray and Susan had left a little early, Ray ate too much cotton candy and made himself sick. Susan apologized for having to 'take her child home and deal with him'. Kelly was one of the last to leave.

"Thank you for flying out for the party, it really means a lot." Will said sincerely. Kelly gave him a smile before turning to Frankie.

"You keep having gorgeous babies and I might just move here." Her soft voice followed her as she turned and walked out of the apartment. Frankie closed the door with an exhausted sigh.

"Out of all the parties I've been to this one has got to be the most tiring." She groaned leaning against the door. Will stood in front of her, placing his hands on her hips and pinning her against it.

"Too tired to try for another 'gorgeous baby'?" he murmured against her lips in a husky tone.

"Oh I'm never too tired for that." She purred jumping up and wrapping her legs around Will's waist, giggling as he practically ran to the bedroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: fun fact that exact same thing happened to me on my first birthday. I grabbed the candle and then screamed through my entire song. There's video proof. Although my parents just let me cry and took a video of it as opposed to Will and Frankie…


	18. Chapter 18

The month since the party has been a whirlwind for Will and Frankie. _Has it really only been a month?_ Frankie wondered to herself, _it feels like five._ Between Sophie becoming _a lot_ more mobile and things finally starting to pick back up at the firm, they were dead on their feet more often than not. Sophie entered a new phase where she would lie awake and cry all night, and because she was up all night she would crash during the day. _I think I read somewhere it was called reverse cycling? Whatever the hell it is it needs to stop…now!_ Frankie and Will were trying everything they could to get her sleep schedule back on track but they were just exhausted. They were up all night with Sophie and then up all day at the firm. They were like walking zombies. Frankie accidentally took the cutting board to work instead of her laptop one day and there have been quite a few times where Will poured coffee into a sippy cup instead of into his mug. There have been many days where they fell asleep at their desks or in the car still sitting in the parking lot. _There's not enough coffee in Manhattan, no- the world, to get us through this phase._ To say that they were tired would be an understatement. They were stretching themselves way too thin, it was affecting their work at the firm and they even started picking little fights with each other over nothing, just out of pure exhaustion and frustration. Will eventually suggested that they take the week off to recharge and spend some time together and with Sophie. Things started getting a little bit better, by being home with her they were able to keep Sophie awake during the day so she would sleep at night, which resulted in a _very_ cranky Sophie but it seemed to be working. By Thursday they were back to their usual routine, Sophie was sleeping almost all the way through the night again and only taking one or two extra naps during the day. Everyone was happier and well rested in the morning, they enjoyed their time together in the mornings. Something that was usually cut short due to Will and Frankie needing to be at work. They fell into a blissfully domestic routine and it made Frankie smile, _sometimes the simplest things bring the most joy._ She would feed Sophie while Will cooked breakfast for himself and Frankie. Sometimes they'd listen to Will's records and dance around the kitchen, Will would sing horribly off key before Frankie came in and saved the song. This is exactly where they found themselves on a calm Saturday morning.

Frankie stood in front of Sophie's high chair feeding her some fruit and yogurt, which ended up all over the toddler's face. Frankie couldn't even get annoyed because she was just so cute. Snapping a few pictures of her yogurt covered face Frankie put her phone away and tried to remove the food from her daughter's mouth. She then noticed that Will was still asleep and smirked to herself, feeling a strange sense of pride at being the cause of his exhaustion. Fighting back a yawn herself she turned to Sophie and saw the bowl of yogurt go flying to the floor. Frankie groaned, crouching down to clean up the mess, she almost had it all wiped up when she heard footsteps come up and stop behind her.

"Good morning." His voice was still thick with sleep. Frankie loved sleepy Will, there was just something so pure and innocent about him. She smiled as she stood up to face him. Looping her arms around his neck she gave him a quick kiss.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty." She giggled, "It's about time you got up." Her words held a teasing ring as she lightly bit her bottom lip. His hand found themselves on her waist.

"Well maybe if _somebody_ didn't keep me up all night I would have been up on time for breakfast." He smirked pulling her closer into his body. His sleep tousled hair sticking out in all directions. _Well that's not all due to sleep_ she chuckled to herself. Her fingers of their own volition threaded through his sandy brown strands. His eyes fluttered closed at her loving touch.

"I promise it'll never happen again." She said as innocently as she could before breaking out into a coy smile. His eyes popped open and he stared down at her, pupils darkening slightly.

"Now don't say that." He breathed leaning down into a soft kiss. Sophie squealed behind them not two seconds after his lips made contact, banging her hands loudly on the tray of her high chair. He sighed before looking over her shoulder at the child, "We should take her to the park, poor kid has been cooped up in this apartment all week."

"That's a great idea, you go get dressed and I'll finish feeding her then go get ready." Frankie smiled into his lips before turning to get Sophie some more yogurt. Will shuffled back towards their room and Frankie was concentrating on making sure the yogurt ended up in Sophie's mouth as opposed to her arms.

"Hey Franks can you please turn the coffee pot on?" Will called from the bedroom. Desperately needing some caffeine herself, she practically pounced on the machine, scooping the grounds into the top and exhaling happily at the smell of the coffee brewing. She turned back to Sophie and groaned. In her absence, she managed to take a fistful of yogurt and coat her hair. Going to the sink to get a rag she worked trying to gently clean the yogurt and clumps of peaches out of the child's hair.

"What happened here?" Will chuckled as he scooted behind her to grab two mugs and started pouring their coffees.

"Your child decided to take a yogurt bath." She huffed in fake annoyance. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaning against the counter with an amused smirk.

"Oh so when she misbehaves she's _my_ child." He teased.

"Yep." She smirked handing him the rag and taking the coffee mug from his hands before going to the bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

They passed a lake with a small dock and Sophie lost her mind when she saw the ducks swimming around. They wheeled the stroller down the bridge and onto the small dock. It was closed in and the openings in the fence were much too small for Sophie to climb or fall through so Frankie and Will felt comfortable letting her out of the stroller so she could stumble around. They blocked the opening to the bridge with the stroller so Sophie was confided to the small area.

"Uck uck uck!" she kept pointing at the water. Will scooped her up so she could sit firmly in Will's grasp on the top of the fence. Her face lit up at all the 'ucks' swimming around below them. Frankie intertwined her arm snugly with Will's and put her head on his shoulder, running her finger through Sophie's curls. She turned to look at her with the same smile Will had when he saw the car he got to drive to wedding when they played Dan and Mary and it made her breath catch. "Mama mama!" she pointed back out to the birds.

"Yeah baby I see them." She cooed giving her a kiss on the cheek. She looked to Will, who was looking at her with the same wonder and admiration he did after their kiss in Prague. It was infectious, Frankie couldn't help but smile back and snuggle deeper into his side.

"What?" she asked.

"Just wondering how I got so damn lucky." He breathed, glancing between her and Sophie. She blushed slightly and buried her head further into his neck.

"I love you." She sighed happily looking out into the lake.

"I love you too boo." He returned with a kiss to the crown of her head. They stood in silence, watching the ducks swim around and Sophie babbled to them for a good ten minutes before Will spoke again.

"Marry me."

Frankie's head shot up in surprise as she turned to look at him. Will smiled nervously as he lifted Sophie off the ledge of the fence and put her on the dock, letting her walk around. But instead of getting back up he got on a knee and pulled a ring box out of his back pocket. Frankie gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. Will opened the box with the goofiest smile on his face. Frankie stood with her mouth open in shock.

"Wow Frankie Trowbridge speechless, I would have proposed to you years ago if I knew that was going to happen." He chuckled and Frankie let out a soft giggle, tears forming in her eyes. "Honestly this is long overdue. Way, way overdue. You are it for me Frankie, always have been, always will be. I've envisioned this probably since the day I saw you walk into that bar with your red dress, and then I saw the kind of fighter you were and I knew I was a goner. I would definitely not be the kind of man I am today if I didn't have you by my side. Even though you like to pretend you aren't you are such an unbelievably thoughtful, kind and genuine person and you make me want to be the best version of myself. You've stood by me through everything, and there is no one else I would have had leading our team with me. You've always had my back and I trust you with my life, which you've saved on multiple occasions. We make the perfect team, Frankie and Will, FieryWhiskey, and I want us to be a team for Sophie. I want you by my side for the rest of my days, calling me out on my bullshit, being my best friend, someone I can trust to be straight with me but also give me the love and support I need. I love you so much Frankie. You're incredibly brave, and strong and if I'm being honest you still kind of scare me a little bit." Frankie laughed softly and Will's lips turned up at the end. He took a deep breath before continuing, "Frankie Trowbridge, will you marry me?" he looked up at her, tears glossing his piercing green eyes.

"Yes." She breathed. It was barely audible but Will heard and he scooped her into a hug. Her arms flew around his neck as he lifted her up and gave her a spin. Her feet coming back onto solid ground she grabbed his face and pulled him in for a long hard kiss. He pulled back after a while and brought his forehead to rest against hers. Both looked at each other with wide smiles and misty eyes. Will took a step back so he could slide the ring onto her finger. Frankie gasped, it was even more gorgeous up close. It was simple yet elegant. It felt vintage and her breath caught wondering if this was the family ring Will had mentioned at Sophie's birthday party. She looked up at him and he seemed to read her thoughts because he smiled and nodded. The diamond sat perfectly on her slender finger and she smiled watching it bounce the sunlight. She stood admiring it for a minute or two before looking up at him through her lashes.

"I think you should call Amanda when we get home." She whispered huskily, placing her lips along the base of his neck.

"She's already there." He groaned as she continued to taste his skin.

"That's a little presumptuous don't you think sweetheart?" she purred moving her ministrations from his neck to his ear lobe.

"I'm an Eagle Scout like to be prepared" he winked.

* * *

True to his word Amanda was waiting on their door stop when they got back. She whisked Sophie away before they even put the keys in the door, taking her out for the day so the adults can have some much needed _celebration._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: He did it! Our boy finally got his head out of his ass and proposed! Let me know what you think!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is by far the longest chapter yet lol I hope you enjoy!

Frankie's heels thumped softly down the carpeted halls of the firm, accompanied by the slight swish of her dress. She headed towards Susan's office, stopping every once and a while to admire the way her ring sparkled under the fluorescent lights. One week of being engaged and she couldn't stop staring at the ring. She still couldn't believe this was all happening. She and Will were actually _engaged!_ Will proposed to her. He was going to be her husband and she was going to be his saying the sentence out loud still feels so surreal. She constantly fiddled with the ring, spinning it around her finger. The object feeling completely foreign but also like something that has always been a part of her. Frankie laughed to herself, _exactly my relationship with Will._ She accidentally knocked it on everything, she was legitimately terrified that she was going to break it one of these days. Getting dressed was particularly difficult because the ring got caught on everything from the fibers of her clothes to her hair. _If this thing pulls one more sweater I swear to god…_

"Frankie!" Susan called, Frankie hadn't even realized she made it to Susan's office. "Lemme see! Lemme see!" Susan jumped up from her desk and grabbed Frankie's hand, pulling her over to the window. "Oh my god it's _gorgeous!_ "

"Isn't it!" Frankie smiled as she wiggled her finger around, she still couldn't believe this was all happening.

"I've been waiting for him to propose for so long! He didn't even show me the ring…" Susan grumbled bitterly to herself as she continued to admire the diamond. Frankie's head snapped up to look at her.

"Wait what?" she questioned and Susan gave her a sheepish smile, her cheeks pinking slightly.

"Oh um he came to me about a month ago and said he wanted my opinion on something and then just plopped the box down on my desk, but he didn't open it and I didn't want to ask so I've been dying to see it. It was actually really cute; he was so nervous and fidgety." Frankie's heart fluttered at Susan's confession. _Will actually nervous about proposing to me._ "I obviously told him it was a fantastic idea and that he had no reason to worry because of course you would say yes!" both girls laughed.

"He really came and talked to you?" Frankie asked, a wide smile covering her face. Susan smiled back nodding her head. "I should probably get to work." Frankie bit her lip as she turned to head back towards her office. Lost in her thoughts her feet carried her in a completely different direction. Before she knew it, she was walking right into Will's office. He swiveled his chair sideways to face her as she walked up to his desk.

"Hey boo what do you want to do for-" she cut him off by putting her hands on either side of his face and pulling him into a long drawn out kiss. He sighed into it, bringing his hands to her hips and dragging her closer so she was standing between his legs. Pulling back he had a curious smile, they never usually kiss like that in the office. At least not when anyone is around, Frankie blushed slightly at the memory of their pretty intense make out session against his desk one late night.

"What was that for?" His hands stayed firmly planted against her hips but his thumbs began to rub distracting circles.

"You just constantly surprise me Mr. Chase." Frankie purred, running her fingers lightly through his hair. He stood so he could easier wrap his arms around her waist.

"And you surprise me too Mrs. Chase." He planted a kiss to her forehead. She felt butterflies go nuts in her stomach at his teasing. That's the first time she's heard 'Mrs. Chase' in reference to her and it made her a little bit giddy. Even though she wasn't sure if she was planning on taking his last name, hearing it in his gravelly voice secretly made her want to.

"We're not married yet and that's _Trowbridge_ -Chase to you" she challenged with no real bite to her voice, just a playful smirk.

"Yes dear." He teased pulling her in for another kiss.

"Damn you better get used to saying that." Standish called from the doorway. He was leaning against the frame, a yellow folder tucked underneath his crossed arm and a shit eating grin etched across his face.

"Beat it!" Frankie fired back, reeling Will in for a kiss that was highly inappropriate for an office setting.

* * *

The next morning Frankie stood at the sink brushing her teeth after puking her guts out for the third time today, _ugh it's not even 9 am! Maybe it's not the flu. Maybe it's something worse. I've had the flu before and I'm pretty sure they don't last this long._ She smiled when she saw Will walk up behind her in the mirror and wrap his arms around her stomach. Frankie continued to brush her teeth as he took her left hand in his and brushed his thumb over her engagement ring.

"You know what I want to do today?" he mumbled into her neck, peppering kisses to the skin exposed by the collar of his button down shirt falling off her shoulder. Just his light little kisses were enough to send shocks down her spin. How she's gotten anything done around this man for so long is one of the world's great mysteries, especially since she's had the pleasure of relearning how talented his mouth is.

"Mmm what's that?" she sighed leaning back into his embrace.

"I want to marry you." He said it so casually that Frankie dropped her toothbrush into the sink. She spit the remaining toothpaste out of her mouth before turning to face him.

"What?" she squeaked. They have yet to make any plans about the wedding besides the fact that they want it to be small with just a few of their close friends. Other than that they haven't talked about a date or venue or color scheme. Hell, they haven't even talked about what kind of cake they would want. "Will how do you expect to plan an entire wedding in a _day_?! There's chairs and flowers and food and a venue and the cake and oh my god my dress! I can't find a dress in a day its-" he cut her off with a soft tender kiss. They pulled away and he had a look of assurance and determination in his eye and Frankie relaxed a bit.

"Frankie I don't care about any of that." She made a face, a little hurt that he didn't care about the details to their wedding. He must have realized how his words sounded because he tightened his arms around her and pulled her close. "I just want you. I don't care what we wear, what we eat, or where we are. I'd let Ray marry us in the street in our pajamas if it meant I got to spend the rest of my life as your husband. I can't spend one more day not being married to you." Frankie had tears in her eyes as she launched herself in to his arms, kissing him fiercely.

"Okay!" she smiled bright, heart fluttering at his matching smile, "Let's do it!"

Will licked his lips and his voice grew husky as he whispered, "mm minty" Frankie turned bright red and hit his chest playfully.

"Oh my god!" Frankie clapped her hands together excitedly, "Sophie can be the flower girl! It'll be so precious!" she was practically bouncing up and down at the thought of Sophie stumbling down the aisle in a little white dress throwing flowers, well maybe she's too young to understand she needs to throw the flowers but they'll work on it. Almost as if she could sense she was being talked about they heard cries from down the hall.

"Speaking of the flower girl." Will smirked before untangling himself from Frankie and going to get their daughter.

* * *

Frankie stood at the counter chopping up some fruit for breakfast as Will bounced an inconsolable Sophie around the kitchen. She had a tooth coming in so to say she's been fussy the last few days would be putting it lightly. Frankie's heart broke, there was nothing they could do for her beside offer her comfort and a frozen teething ring. Will tried to rub some of his scotch on her gums but Frankie quickly vetoed that suggestion.

"Even if it's a small wedding, how are we going to pull it all together in one day, its already 10:30." Frankie wondered aloud as she glanced behind her to the clock on the stove. It was a fun idea, a spur of the moment wedding, but realistically there was no way they were going to get it all done. Will paced back and forth with Sophie a few more times, pondering Frankie's concerns. He set Sophie on the counter and she immediately found a dish towel. She bunched it up in her small hand and shoved it into her mouth. Apparently munching on it seemed to distract her from her pain both adult breathed a sigh of relief at the temporary silence.

"Okay then we just won't think about it. I'll name a decision and you say the first thing that pops into your head. Sound good?" Will suggested. Frankie bit her lip, she was good at trusting her gut so this idea made the most sense. "Don't even think about it just say it."

"Okay that sounds doable." She said returning to the fruit.

"We'll start easy. Inside or outside ceremony?"

"Outside… that would be the easiest to do last minute." Will nodded in agreement.

"Oh I have an idea, what about central park? Remember our first few months of working together, Susan said we needed to bond better, so we went out to eat then walked through central park and the sun was setting behind that big oak tree and it turned the lake a really pretty purple color." he reminisced walking up behind her and nuzzling himself against her neck while wrapping his arms around her. "You were wearing that pale blue dress that makes your eyes look absolutely gorgeous." He whispered into her hair. She abandoned her task and spun around in his embrace, her arms winding themselves around his neck. He was looking at her with so much love in his eyes that she felt her heart race and she placed a tender kiss to his lips.

"That sounds amazing Will, let's to that." She smiled up at him.

"I wanted to kiss you so bad that night, you know." She expected him to be flirting with her but one look into his eyes told her he was dead serious. She raised up on her toes for another quick kiss.

"Well… nothing is stopping you this time." She smirked.

"No there isn't" he laughed returning the kiss. "I have another idea, you and Susan go out and get your nails done and find a dress and the guys and I will take care of everything."

"Really?" she looked up at him surprised.

"Yes we have everything under control, go it's your wedding day go get pampered." Will practically shoved her towards the bedroom to go get changed. Frankie had a suspicion that Will had something up his sleeve but she chose to ignore it because facials with Susan sounded amazing.

* * *

"And then he said he couldn't spend one more day not being married to me and I swear to God Susan I melted into a puddle on the floor." Frankie retold as she put her toes into the dryer.

"That is singlehandedly the most romantic thing I've ever heard." Susan gushed taking a seat next to Frankie at the dryer. "So after this is finding a dress then lunch then your hair and makeup."

"Can't we do lunch now? I'm so hungry!" Frankie groaned, realizing that while she cut up all the fruit she never actually ate any. Her stomach gave a loud growl to prove her point.

"You really want to go try on dresses after you're all bloated from lunch?" Susan raised her eyebrow.

"Good point!" Frankie laughed.

"Oh! I might have a granola bar in my purse if you want it?" Susan remembered grabbing for her bag and fishing around. Pulling it out she handed it do Frankie who unwrapped it happily. "Hey you're the mom! You're supposed to have snacks in your bag not me!" she laughed.

"I do but I'd rather not eat Styrofoam peanuts shaped like stars." She deadpanned, munching greedily on the granola bar.

"I've seen those containers, I thought they were banana flavored." Susan wondered.

"Trust me nobody at Gerber has ever seen a banana… they taste like air." Frankie balled up the wrapper to her snack and stuck it in her pocket to throw away later.

"You tried some?!" Susan laughed as Frankie bit her lip nervously.

"I was curious!" she defended lightly.

* * *

"Standish! Hey do you think you could meet me at the office in like 20 minutes?"

Right on schedule Standish waltzed through the glass doors and took a seat in front of Will's desk, before he could say anything Will cut him off.

"Frankie and I are getting married today." He said quickly, they had a lot to get done and they didn't have time to bullshit. A small smile creeped up on his face, he'd never said the words out loud and they caused a warmth to spread over his chest.

"Holy shit is she pregnant? Congrats I didn't know your swimmers still worked old man!" Standish teased and Will rolled his eyes. Of course, Standish wasted no opportunity to mock him, he couldn't blame him though, they had too much time apart to make up for. Although he did grin at the thought of Frankie being pregnant, _someday…_ he thought wishfully.

"What? No. And how do you think I got Sophie?" Will fired back without missing a beat.

"True…" Standish dragged out the word, realizing the faulty logic in his insult. "What do you need me to do?" he asked snapping back into work mode. That was one of the things Will always admired about Standish, he was always ready to get down to business and could switch from goofing off to serious in the blink of an eye. All Will had to do was hand him a blue folder and a to do list and the kid was off.

* * *

"Come on Susan just force it." Frankie hissed as Susan tugged on the zipper to her dress. For whatever reason the dress would not zip up past halfway. _See they could have eaten before this_ , Frankie thought bitterly because apparently not eating makes her bloated anyway so what difference would it have made, the dress still wouldn't have fit but at least Frankie would have been less irritated.

"This dress is over $2,000 I'm not going to force it are you insane?! Just suck it in." she whispered back and she tried to gently work the zipper but it still wouldn't budge. Susan exhaled loudly taking a step back from the dress.

"I'm sucking in as much as I can. Ugh this makes no sense I've been a four my entire adult life." She huffed. Not the Frankie necessarily cared what the number on the tag said but she liked predictability. She liked being able to pick out a size and know it's going to fit her. Although she always gets her dresses altered to fit her perfectly so I guess that really isn't the point. She didn't have time to get this dress altered to it had to fit, it just had to. There were no other options.

"It's okay we can just get a different size. Your boobs look like they're going to fall out anyway, and while they look fantastic and I'm sure Will would love it, it seems like a YouTube wedding fail waiting to happen." Susan joked lightly as she carefully helped Frankie out of the dress. "I'll be right back." She promised before taking the ill-fitting dresses with her. This is ridiculous she eats healthy and works out regularly, there is no way that dress wouldn't have fit. Don't they say people gain a little weight when they're in a happy relationship? Maybe that's all it was, because being with Will is certainly the happiest she's ever been. Before she could dwell on it Susan knocked on the dressing room door which a stack of dresses over her arm. She zipped her into the first dress with ease and Frankie let out a sigh of relief. She almost burst into tears when she saw herself in the mirror, it was absolutely perfect. It was a strapless mermaid style dress that extenuated all her curves in a sexy yet classy way. The bottom had a very subtle flair of the skirt, and the whole dress was a very soft lace. Looking at Susan in the mirror she could see her awestruck expression. Susan quietly clipped a simple veil to Frankie's hair and the tears that glossed her eyes fell down her face. She didn't even need to look at the other dresses, this was the one.

"Oh my god Frankie." Susan was breathless. Frankie couldn't even form a response all she could do was stare. She wiped the tears off her face before turning to Susan.

"This is it, this is the one." She whispered. She turned back around so she could continue to stare at the dress. Seeing the dress and veil made everything real, this is all she's wanted since she was a kid. All of her dreams were finally coming true and she giggled as more tears fell down her face.

"What's so funny?" Susan asked coming to stand behind her and smooth down her veil and parts of her dress.

"I'm marrying Will… _Will Chase_ is going to be my husband. Just saying it out loud feels like I'm going to wake up from a dream and be back on the team being flown off to some random country." She joked but there was an underlying worried tone to her words.

"Frankie this isn't a dream, you look beautiful, Will _loves_ you, you guys have Sophie, everything right now is coming up Frankie." Susan reassured, looking her dead in the eyes through the mirror and Frankie gasped.

"Oh my god I never asked you!" she turned frantically to face Susan.

"Ask me what?" Susan continued to smooth the fly aways of Frankie's hair and the imaginary wrinkles in her dress.

"To be my maid of honor!" Susan squealed and through her arms around Frankie's neck pulling her into a hug. "I'm going to take that as a yes." She laughed.

"Yes of course!" Susan grabbed two flutes of Champagne off the end table and handed one to Frankie. A small giggle escaped their lips as the glasses clinked together.

* * *

"Will this looks incredible!" Jai called as he walked up to where Will was helping set up chairs in Central Park.

"Frankie is going to flip!" Standish laughed. Handing Will and Jai a coffee as they sat on the chairs.

"Thanks for your help, I couldn't have done it without you." Will said sincerely.

"Of course Will" "This is your wedding!" they replied in almost disbelief, taking a sip of their coffees.

"No I mean for everything. Even when we were working together you guys always had my back, and Frankie's too. I especially want to thank you for that Jai. You looked out for her all those years and I know that wasn't an easy task. And you both have pointed out our feelings for each other quite a few times we were just too stubborn to listen. I just wanted to say thank you." He stood up and pulled each of them into a hug.

"So you're saying we're like the three musketeers?" Standish asked hopefully.

"You know what yeah sure." Will said with a smile. "But I wanted to ask if you guys would be my best men." Will beamed as he handed Standish and Jai each a box. They opened it to reveal a watch and smiled.

"I'm glad we're friends too Will, this is truly an honor." Jai smiled giving Will a pat on the shoulder.

"My dad is getting married and I get to be a best man!" Standish sobbed into Will's shoulder as he gave him a hug.

"It's okay buddy." Will patted him on the back.

* * *

Frankie gasped when she saw Jai waiting for her around the corner from the ceremony. Susan was standing there holding Sophie, all ready to walk down the aisle. She could help but smile at Sophie in her poofy white dress and shiny little shoes, a crown of tiny flowers sitting atop of her sandy curls. The two stepped aside and Frankie almost fainted when she saw Kelly in a dress matching Susan's. _How did Will do this?_ She willed herself not to cry, not wanting to ruin her makeup before she got a picture. She linked her arm through Jai's and the bridal party started down the path towards the familiar oak tree. Rounding the corner Frankie stopped dead in her tracks, there was no way Will put this all together in one day. He was standing under an archway covered in white roses and twinkling lights. Long strands of flickering lights dangled from the tree all around them. The chairs were lined with tulle and pale pink lilies. Tears filled her eyes as she instantly recognized Standish standing up next to Will, Ray looked like he was officiating. She also saw Will's mom and brother sitting in the small crowd. Susan set Sophie down at the end of the white runner. She quickly ran, or as fast as a one year old could, straight for Will completely forgetting about the flowers. The crowd erupted into laughs and 'awws' and Will picked her up and gave her a kiss before handing her off to his mom. She caught Will's eye as he stood back up and her heart skipped a beat.

* * *

Will thought watching his daughter toddle down the aisle was enough to make his heart race but seeing Frankie waiting for him in her white dress made him fight to catch his breath. He felt like he couldn't breathe the whole time watching her walk towards him. Tears pooled in his eyes and as she got closer he could see them in hers as well. Each step she took towards him made it harder and harder to calm his racing heart. She was finally standing in front of him and he almost missed Ray's speech because he couldn't concentrate on anything except Frankie. _How is it possible for someone to look so breath taking?_ She gave him the widest smile and he wanted to kiss it right off. When Will told Ray he and Frankie were getting married he begged to officiate it. Will was a little hesitant at first but he knew how much it would mean to him, over the years the two had severely mended their relationship and were close friends again. He felt a little guilty though, he was doing a really great job with his speech but Will found it hard to focus for some strange reason. It definitely wasn't Frankie's eyes sparkling against the sunset, no that wasn't it at all.

"And if anyone here has reason these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace and I swear to god if any of you speaks I'm sure Frankie's packing." He threatened earning a chuckle from Frankie and a few other people. No one said a word and Will let out a sigh of relief. "Will and Frankie have decided to recite their own vows." Will grabbed both of her hands and gave them a light squeeze signaling her to go first.

"Will," her voice cracked on the first word and she let out an embarrassed giggle, wiping a tear off her cheek, "I'm okay I can do this. Will, you are the absolute love of my life. I didn't want to admit it but fell hard for you the second we made eye contact and I only pretended I hated you because I was terrified of how deeply I loved you and I regret that to this day. Because of the team we got to grow together, learn from each other, become each other's best friend and most trusted confidant." She gripped his hands tighter and took a shaky breath, "It seems to me that the best relationships, the ones that last, are frequently the ones that are rooted in friendship. You know, one day you look at the person and you see something more than you did the night before. Like a switch has been flicked somewhere. And the person who was just a friend is... suddenly the only person you can ever imagine yourself with. I'm not really that great at saying how I feel but you are the most important person in my life and I am so thankful I got to spend the last 5 years as your best friend but I can't wait to spend the next 50 as your wife. I can't wait to see all the adventures were going to have together and as parents to Sophie. I love you so much Will and I can't wait to start this next chapter of our lives." Will quickly wiped a tear off his cheek and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Frankie," he all but whispered, like tender way he uttered her name was meant only for her to hear, she looked at him with her big doe eyes, glossy with unshed tears and his throat clenched. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my life. And I think you're a lot better than you give yourself credit for. Growing up I always knew I was going to get married but I never saw a face, it was always just an abstract wife. Until I met you. From the moment we met I knew there was something about you, something that grabbed my heart and hasn't let go. When we started working together you replaced the abstract face of my future wife. You are the only person I have ever pictured being married to and having a family with. Even though you repeatedly said you didn't like me I knew one day we would be together. People told me I was crazy to wait this long for a date with a girl I work with, but I knew… I was waiting for my wife." Frankie had tears flowing freely down her face and Will was sure he looked the same as he dragged his thumbs across her cheeks clearing them away. His breath was coming out in jagged bursts and all he wanted to do was wrap her in his arms.

"Frankie, do you take Will to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?" Ray asked looking to Frankie, who never turned her attention away from Will. She beamed at him and gave his hands a squeeze before answering.

"I do!"

"Will, do you take Frankie to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?" Ray barely got through his sentence before Will instantly replied with a matching smile on his face.

"I do!"

At that moment Sophie let out an excited squeal and everyone burst out laughing.

"Couldn't have said it better myself sister." Ray chuckled before returning to the ceremony. "By the power vested in me, by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife!" Will didn't waste a second before putting his hands on her cheeks and pulling his bride in for their first kiss as husband and wife. She looped her arms around his neck as the crowd cheered. They pulled away and stared at each other. Giddy with love and excitement. They turned to face their friends and family and Will raised Frankie's hand in the air causing an airy giggle to escape her lips. He scooped Sophie off his mom's lap with his other hand and the family made their way down the aisle.

* * *

The fire crackled in the background as 'All of Me' played softly through the speakers of their living room. Frankie rest her head on his chest as they swayed together, barely even moving, just contempt being in each other's arms.

"Hey Will?"

"Yes Mrs. Chase?" he teased, Frankie blushed at the name, deciding she was going to keep it. She liked the idea of keeping her own name or even hyphenating it but she was the last one in the Trowbridge family so the name was going to die anyway, why not just let it go now.

"How did you put all this together, it was absolutely gorgeous there's no way you did that all in one day." She pulled back to look into his eyes. Her tone was joking but she was genuinely curious how he managed to pull this all off.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." He smirked placing a slow kiss on her lips. She raised an eyebrow at him and he caved. _Damn one look is all it took? Married life is going to be fun!_ "I may have had this planned since before we got engaged." He said sheepishly, untangling one of his hands from around her waist to rub the back of his neck. Frankie looked at him with shock and admiration.

"What were you going to do if it was raining today? Or if we had to work? Or if I insisted on having a big gigantic wedding?" Will turned pink and it was the cutest thing Frankie ever saw.

"I would have move it all to another day or if you wanted a big wedding I would have cancelled everything and given you any wedding you wanted." Will then looked down at his shoes. "Did you… did you want a big wedding?" he sounded a little worried and Frankie grabbed his face, forcing her to look at him.

"Will no, absolutely not. Our wedding was better than anything I could have ever hoped for. It was so beautiful; you did an amazing job. I couldn't have asked for a better wedding or for a better husband." She sealed her words with a long hard kiss. Will nodded at her words before a sly smile broke out across his face. Frankie knew that look, that look both frightened and thrilled her. "What?"

"Nothing… I've just heard married sex is pretty good." He murmured spinning her around to place kisses to each of the freckles gracing her bare back. Frankie sighed into him as he began to work her zipper. He tugged a little too hard and Frankie swatted his leg.

"Hey careful! Don't rip my dress." She scolded but also couldn't bring herself to care as Will's warm hand traveled tantalizingly slow down her back as he placed wet opened mouth kisses to the base of her throat.

"No promises." He growled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: What did you think? If you caught where part of Frankie's vows came from (its probably not that hard to guess lol) I just had too lol. I know this chapter probably sounds like the end but TRUST ME there is so much more heading your way!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry I forgot to update, I got caught up with work and I finally finished X-Files and it kinda pissed me off so I was dealing with that lol but I'm also going to continue writing Take Home Girl sorry I kinda put that fic on the back burner.

"No Will she doesn't like the peas remember." Frankie said as she rocked the cart back and forth, trying to keep Sophie from swatting one of the many glass jars off the shelf.

"What are you talking about she loves them, ate the entire jar last week." He huffed, putting the jar back into its spot on the shelf.

"Well apparently, she doesn't like them anymore. Girl changes her mind like that, I can't even keep up with what she likes and dislikes anymore." Frankie laughed focusing her attention on Sophie, making animated expressions causing the child to laugh.

"Gee wonder where she gets that from." Will muttered teasingly under his breath.

"What was that?" she asked even though they both know she heard him. He shot her a wink and continued to pull various jars off the shelf.

"What do you think of this sprinkle?" he asked opening a jar and letting Sophie smell it.

"Will!" Frankie screeched. "You aren't allowed to do that!"

"What?" he scoffed letting Sophie smell another jar after she made a face at the first one, "we're gonna buy it."

"Just get the pears, she ate those this morning and loved it. We have a lot to do." She chirped grabbing the jars from his hand and putting them in the cart. She started to push it down the aisle when Will's hands appeared beside hers on the handle, effectively trapping her between his strong chest and the cart. Just his proximity made her heart race. He gingerly placed his lips to the back of her neck exposed by her high bun. " _Will…_ " his name was a plead and a warning all in one.

"I can't help it if my wife is incredibly sexy." He whispered huskily in her ear and she felt her knees go weak.

"Later." She breathed as he continued his mantra of kisses.

"I'm gonna hold you to that." She could practically hear his smirk in his words. Shaking her head, she tried to push the cart forward but her legs still felt like jello. If Will noticed the effect he had on her, and he probably did, he didn't say anything. Just took over her spot and struck up a conversation with Sophie as they continued to shop for groceries. Watching the two of them Frankie couldn't believe her incredible luck that this is how she was going to spend the rest of her life. Will and Sophie by her side, she couldn't ask for anything better.

"Hey babe are we out of milk." Will's voice pulled her from her thoughts and she didn't even realize they were standing in the dairy section.

"How should I know?" Frankie shrugged.

"Well you made the coffees today." He reminded.

"Oh then maybe, I don't remember." Frankie really tried but for the life of her she couldn't remember if she used all the milk of not. _God, I've just been so tired lately._

"If you use it all then you're supposed to put it on the list." He teasingly scolded while reaching into the cooler to grab a jug of milk.

"Okay then where is the list maybe I did." Frankie looked smug as she crossed her arms. She couldn't remember if she wrote on the list but she clear as day remembers seeing it on the counter this morning. Will put his hands in his pockets before looking up at her with a sheepish grin. Frankie's smile only widened.

"What good is the list if you don't even bring it do the store." She poked, it was almost too easy.

"Niece!" Sophie screeched interrupting the two adults. They turned to each other confused but Sophie stared at something off to her left. Frankie followed her gaze and let out a gasp. It was the woman from the zoo. Frankie began forcefully swatting Will on the arm to get his attention when the woman started heading their way. She got a few feet away from them but only payed attention to Sophie.

"Hi baby girl." The woman cooed softly and Frankie instinctively stepped closer to the child, shielding her from the woman's view. As did Will. Sophie kept calling for 'niece' whatever that meant. The woman's eye fell to Frankie's left hand, wrapped defensively across her body. "I see you took my advice, Central Park is just gorgeous this time of year, isn't it?" Frankie's blood ran cold, _how did she know when and where they got married._ She seemed genuinely happy about the marriage and Frankie couldn't figure out why a stranger cared so much about her family. It was unsettling. "I'm glad you are guys are doing well. Frankie, Will, Sophie." She nodded to each of them before briskly walking away, leaving Will and Frankie stunned speechless in the middle of the grocery store. Frankie's skin was crawling as she swept Sophie up and held her tight against her body, Will wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her into his chest. Frankie was visibly shaking; this woman knew too much and she felt physically sick. Almost as if he could read her thoughts he pulled her in closer and placed a kiss to her temple.

"I promise I'll never let anything happen to you." He whispered confidently. She wasn't sure if his words were aimed at Sophie or herself but they were calming nonetheless.

* * *

Frankie felt a soothing hand run up and down her back as her hair was pulled away from her face. She turned and smiled weakly at her husband before resting her forehead against her arm that was slung across the toilet seat. Clad in only his old FBI t-shirt her bare legs froze against the cool tile of the bathroom floor.

"Frankie you really should go to the doctor," his voice was full of concern and it made her heart ache, "I'm starting to think this isn't the flu and I want you to get better." He continued soothing her back and placed light little kisses to the top of her head, then her temple before finally her cheek.

"I'll call today and see when they can take me." She agreed, slowly rising off the floor. Will found her elbow and eased her up. He poured her a little cup of mouthwash as she wet her toothbrush and applied the toothpaste. She watched him in the mirror with a smile as he fluttered around the bathroom and their room getting ready for work. Not one hair was out of place and Frankie wanted so bad to run her fingers through it and mess it up. While suit and tie professional Will was incredibly sexy Frankie loved the Will that just woke up, the weekend Will that wore jeans and a shirt, the Will that let his hair do whatever it wanted to, giving Frankie free reign to touch it as she pleases.

Her mouth still full of toothpaste, he gave her a kiss on the cheek before prancing off to get Sophie ready for daycare. Frankie finished up her morning routine before joining her family in the car, ready to start their days.

* * *

"Hi, when is your next available appointment?" Frankie asked as she tapped her pen against the large stack of folders piling up on her desk. The receptionist on the other side rattled a whole list of dates but they weren't for another two weeks. She winced, this stomach thing didn't seem like it was going away and she really wanted to see someone sooner rather than later. Susan walked in holding their salads and took a seat at the white chair in front of Frankie. She held up a finger to say she would only be a moment. Susan nodded and started pouring the dressing on their lunches.

"Is there any way I can get in this week? I've been having this stomach issue that won't go away." As she said that she caught whiff of Susan's vinaigrette and almost gagged as her stomach rolled. "I'd really appreciate it." She said on a shaky breath. She heard keyboard clicks and the other woman found an opening for her, Frankie was overjoyed, she wanted this sickness done with as soon as possible.

"Thursday? That's perfect thank you!" she said scribbling down the date and time on a post it note. "Yes and my name is Francesca Chase." She smiled, she loved adding the Chase onto her name. She hung up the phone and reached for her salad, this time she did gag as the smell of the dressing was stronger up close. She quickly tried to hide it behind a smile but Susan knew better.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a mouth full of lettuce.

"I still have that stomach bug and I don't know the smell of the dressing is making me feel sick." She said poking her fork around her salad, suddenly not very hungry anymore.

"Geeze are you pregnant." Susan snorted reaching for her bottle of water and twisting the top off. Frankie froze and her fork fell against her desk and onto the floor. She counted in her head, trying to remember the last time she had her period. She couldn't. Susan looked back up. Her eyes growing comically wide at Frankie's stunned expression. "Oh my god, are you?!"

"I- I don't… I don't know." Frankie stuttered. If she was pregnant that would all make so much sense. The throwing up, her fatigue, the aversion to vanilla and now apparently vinaigrette, her wedding dress not fitting. She was pregnant. She looked back to Susan, still not sure how to formulate words. "I think I might be…" she finally choked out.

"Okay lets think," Susan said pushing their salads to the side, and thankfully far away from Frankie, "When was your last period?" Frankie tried to count the days in her head but months seemed to jumble together.

"I honestly don't remember. Between Sophie and the wedding and moving in with Will I guess I lost track. Oh my god Susan what if I am pregnant! I've been drinking, oh my god what if I just ruined my baby's life? What kind of a mother am I that I didn't notice I haven't had my period in months-" her nervous rambling was cut off by Susan putting her hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, hey, stop. You didn't know, you weren't actively trying to get pregnant so you had no reason to think the signs were anything more than the flu. I will run to the store and get you a test so you can know for sure." Susan offered and Frankie wanted to cry at how thoughtful her friend was. She pulled her into a hug and whispered her thanks.

'Meet me in the bathroom' was all her text said 30 minutes later. Frankie walked quickly down the halls of the firm, not wanting to get stuck chatting with someone before she had to take arguably the most important test of her life. As soon as Frankie walked through the door Susan quickly locked it behind her. On the counter she found two large bottles of water and five different brands of pregnancy tests.

"Is all this really necessary?" Frankie chuckled as she examined all the boxes.

"You might be growing my niece or nephew in there I don't want to take any chances, drink!" she said forcibly, thrusting a water bottle into her hands. Frankie drank almost half of it before she had to pee. She followed the instructions on each box and set the tests on a paper towel on the counter. Susan set timers on her phone and Frankie paced the bathroom nervously. _What if I am pregnant? I didn't picture having another baby this soon but at least they'll be close with Sophie, hopefully. I hope they're okay, I didn't drink excessively but I did have a few glasses of wine. Is now really the best time to have another baby? Well I guess there never really is a good time to have a baby. Of course I want a baby but I've only ever thought about it as a hypothetical. Now there's a possibility that it's actually happening. What if it's too soon? What if Sophie and a newborn is too much to handle? What if-_

"It's time."

Frankie cautiously walked over to the sink before shaking her head and walking away, "I can't, I can't you tell me I can't look at it." Susan walked over to the row of tests and picked up the first one, then she looked over the other four. Her expression was blank and unreadable, it terrified Frankie.

"It's negative."

"What!" she gapped.

"It's negative." She said again softer.

"Oh" Frankie whispered. _Negative._ She felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. "Oh" she breathed again, backing up towards the ottoman against the wall. _Negative._ There was a long pause as Frankie looked around the room. _It's going to be okay._ "Well there you go… phew" she slowly sank down onto the furniture. _Negative._ The word buzzed around her head. She took a few deep breaths in and out, trying to calm her racing pulse. "That is great- that is really great, great, news" she tried to reassure herself, this was such a big decision, one that required thoughtful and meretricious planning. _I wasn't even ready for a baby so I guess this is a good thing… right?_ "Because you know the whole 'not being ready and surprise' aspect and all that stuff" she wrung her hands together, trying to process all the emotions swirling through her head. "Wow this was so just the way it was supposed to be." Her voice broke and she felt her chest tighten the way it did when she got the call from the daycare that day about Sophie. She took a few shallow breaths, _just because I'm not pregnant now doesn't mean I never will be._

"Then great." Susan said quietly, she felt the sofa dip next to her and Susan handed her a tissue. She pressed it to the corner of her eye where tears began to form.

"Its- god it's so stupid" the tears began to fall as she looked straight ahead at the door. _Negative._ "How can I be upset over something I never had." She wiped away the tears, letting the tissue fall into her lap. _It makes sense, I've been stabbed and shot multiple times and taken more blows than normal women. What if I never even stood a chance at a pregnancy …_ She wanted to crawl into bed, pull the covers up over her head and cry over the child that almost was. "Its negative?!" she asked again, still in disbelief.

"No its positive"

"What!" she squeaked.

"It's not negative its positive" Susan said a small smile creeping up on her face.

"Are you sure?" Frankie brought a shaky hand up to her mouth, a soft sob still shook in her shoulders. She held her breath waiting for the answer, not wanting to let herself feel hope until she knew it was a sure thing.

"Well yeah I lied before!" Susan said handing her the stick. Frankie let out a breathy laugh, grabbing it forcefully from her hands so she could see for herself. There it was, clear as day, _pregnant._ "Now you know how you really feel about it!"

"Oh that's a risky little game." She laughed through her tears. "I'm gonna have a baby." She whispered to herself, staring at the test in her hand, running her thumb over the screen confirming everything she's ever wanted. "I'm gonna have a baby." She said again a little louder, realization setting in as a smile widened across her face. "I'm gonna have a baby!" she shouted excitedly, jumping up from the seat. Susan jumped up too immediately pulling her into a hug, both women had happy tears falling down their faces.

"How are you going to tell Will?" she asked eagerly when they pulled away. _Oh my god Will…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yay the two things everyone has been asking for, Frankie finally taking a pregnancy test and to hear from the mystery woman again. I hope you liked it, please review! Also can you guess where the last scene came from ;)


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey Will?" Frankie called from the bathroom as she curled her hair. She wore a more formfitting dress and couldn't stop staring at herself in the mirror. It's still way too early but Frankie swears she sees the faintest little bump. Part of it could because she's always been very petite or her mind is playing tricks on her. She turned to the side and tried to stick out her stomach, imagining a bump there. She placed her hand protectively over the still mostly flat plain of her stomach, she couldn't wait until it grew into a something noticeable. She couldn't stop smiling, there was actually a baby resting just under her hand… her and Will's baby. Just the fact that they got to this place after so many long years was nothing short of a miracle.

"Hey Frankie!" he parroted back appearing in the doorway of the bathroom. Frankie hadn't heard him sneak up and she jumped. Her hand springing away from her stomach and moving to her chest, where her heart was beating in over drive. _Don't you know you're not supposed to scare a pregnant woman_ , she mentally chided.

"I've got that doctor's appointment today so I won't be in until a little later." She informed setting down her curling iron and moving on to her makeup once she was satisfied every curl was perfect. He stood leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his muscular chest as he watched her get ready. She caught his eye in the mirror and he gave her a boyish smirk, his green eyes shining almost golden in the morning sun.

"Take all the time you need, I just want you to focus on getting better." He said wrapping her in a hug from behind. He rest his chin on her shoulder after placing a soft kiss to her temple. She smiled to herself, almost everyone at the firm saw Will as the badass spy that didn't take shit from anyone, but only she knew what a big softie he was. The way he held her flush against him while they slept. The way he absentmindedly played with her hair when she laid on his chest. The way he stole a kiss every chance he got. The way his hand always found hers when they were walking, or even just sitting next to each other on the couch. It was all a Will that only Frankie got to see. His little gestures made her fall in love with him more and more each day. Frankie watched them in the mirror and suddenly had a vision of his arms almost not making it around her swollen belly. She smiled at the image and leaned into chest. She watched them a little while longer before she felt her eyes start to get misty. She quickly wiped a tear, _god these hormones already! This is ridiculous there's literally nothing to cry over._ Frankie never cries and she was worried that Will would notice, of course he immediately did.

"Hey Franks what's wrong?" his voice was filled with concern as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. Her breath caught at the small gesture, he always made her feel so safe and protected. Little did he know he was protecting more than one now.

"I love you so much." She sighed happily.

"I love you too, more than you'll ever know." Was his immediate reply and it took everything Frankie had in her not to just burst into tears. He placed a kiss to her neck causing her to shudder.

"Now, now, Whiskey. We don't have time for that." She purred, smirking when she felt more than heard him groan against her neck. She knew he couldn't resist when she called him by his code and Frankie had fun teasing him with it.

"Oh come on _babe_ there's always time for that." Her breath hitched at his husky voice. Just as Whiskey was his weakness, babe was hers. Such a simple nickname made her weak in the knees every time it slipped out in his gravely voice. Glancing at her phone, she was pretty much done getting ready so she had a few minutes to spare. And she had a feeling Will was going to use those minutes wisely as he picked her up and carried her backwards out of their bathroom.

* * *

"Mrs. Chase?" the nurse called from the edge of the waiting room. Frankie gathered her coat and purse before following the woman down the hall. "We're going to be in the second door on the left. Go ahead and sit on the table and someone will be by in a minute to do your bloodwork." The young woman was overly cheerful for how early in the morning it was, but Frankie was grateful for it. She'd rather have peppy than a grouch who just pointed at the room. Walking in Frankie placed her belongings on a table before hopping up on the exam chair. Just as the nurse said a second nurse came by just a few minutes after Frankie sat down. She winced slightly as the nurse stuck the needle in her arm, she was never good with blood or needles, ironic considering she's been stabbed and shot multiple times and those instances didn't even faze her. _I guess if I'm pregnant I'm going to have to get used to that,_ she sighed to herself. Thankfully the whole ordeal took less than five minutes.

"We should have your results back in about 15 to 20 minutes then someone will be in to talk to you. So just hang tight." The nurse smiled, closing the door with a soft click. Frankie shifted around on the chair swinging her legs nervously. Fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes until she knows for sure. Then she'll finally be able to tell Will the good news. Fifteen minutes is barely enough time to walk down and get a bagel from the cart out front of the firm but now it feels like an eternity. She picked at the skin around her nails, an anxious habit she's had for years, as she watches the clock tick by. Each tick of the second hand was a loud boom in the dead silent room. _What if was a false positive? I've heard of the happening. But I took five tests, they can't all be false positives. Right?_ All Frankie could do was stare at the clock, willing it to go faster. The damn thing seemed to sense her impatience and tick slower. She alternated between checking the time on her phone against the clock on the wall, trying to get an accurate representation for how much time has passed. She was two seconds away from getting up to pace the room when she heard a knock on the door and her doctor peaked her head in. Frankie smiled when she saw her. She had been coming to Dr. Montgomery for years and she honestly has never been to a better doctor.

"Frankie!" she chirped walking into the room.

"Addison!" she parroted back, matching her tone. The two had become close over the years, even striking up a friendship outside of Frankie's visits. Addison sat down in her swivel chair and rolled in front of Frankie, she took both of her hands in hers. Frankie's stomach dropped, her expression was unreadable. Which only means she's not pregnant.

"Congratulations Frankie! You're pregnant." Addison's face broke out into a smile and Frankie wanted to smack her. Both of her hands flew to her mouth as she giggled. _Okay people really need to stop faking me out when it comes to my pregnancy, that's just mean!_

"Oh my god!" she choked before launching herself at her friend.

"It looks like you're about 9 weeks along." Addison said looking over the chart. "It's still pretty early but are you feeling any nausea or fatigue or anything?"

"A _lot_ of nausea," Frankie chuckled bitterly, "fatigue has been a lot more recent though."

"Well the nausea should hopefully go away in the next month or so, if it doesn't talk to me and maybe we can prescribe something. But unfortunately, the fatigue isn't going to go away for the next 18 plus years." She laughed. "Would you like an ultrasound?" she asked already setting up the machine.

Frankie placed her hand over her stomach and smiled, "I want to wait for Will."

"Okay sounds good! Just give me a call when you're ready and we'll set one up." She instructed helping Frankie down off the table and opening the door.

* * *

Frankie pushed the door open to their apartment and practically collapsed onto the floor. Between all the new clients she hasn't had a break since she stepped foot into the firm after her doctor's appointment, which was a whopping ten hours ago. Her heart fluttered when she heard pots and pans clattering in the kitchen accompanied by the smell of food. Will had had just as terrible of a day as she had and yet he is still cooking her dinner. _I have the best husband ever._ Rounding the corner, two little feet came running towards her.

"Hi sprinkle!" she scooped up her daughter and walked into the kitchen taking a seat at the island. She propped Sophie up so she could stand on Frankie's knees. Sophie squealed and bounced up and down. Frankie inhaled the mouthwatering scent of whatever Will was cooking. "Whatcha got over there?" she stood up, hoisting Sophie to her hip before walking around the large island.

"Well since I know my beautiful wife," he punctuated his words with a tender kiss to her lips, "had a long day at work and isn't feeling good I decided to make her favorite dinner."

"How did I get so lucky." She beamed at him.

"No, I'm the lucky one boo." He whispered wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close to his side. He opened the lid to the pot and just as she expected his famous marinara sauce was simmering away. She brought her face in and took a big whiff. The second the scent of tomatoes touched her nose her stomach gave a hard jerk. _Oh no…_ she quickly took a step back, placing a hand over her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Will placed a hand on her arm. All she could do was nod, not trusting herself to not throw up if she tried to speak. "I thought you went to the doctor?" his tone was concerned as he moved his hand up and down her arm.

"I did." She was able to get out. "It was just a…" she paused taking a deep breath in through her nose letting it out slowly through her mouth, "a stomach thing." Will looked a little sad as he started turning off the burner and moving the pot to the sink. Frankie instantly put a hand on his arm to stop him. "No don't! You went through all that trouble and I'm sure it's delicious. You still eat it; I'll heat up something else."

"No Frankie it's no problem, I can make you something else." He was so thoughtful Frankie felt like she was going to cry.

"No Will it's okay really," she emphasized her point with a quick kiss to his lips, "my stomach is still acting up so I might just make some soup." He nodded and wrapped his arms around her and Sophie. The later gave an angry shriek at being caught in between them.

"I think it's way past someone's bedtime" she said looking at the clock above the stove. She looked to Will with a playful raised eyebrow. He raised his hands in defense.

"She wanted her mommy, there was nothing I could do." He laughed returning to his pot of sauce.

"You're such a pushover!" she giggled standing up on her toes to give a chaste kiss. "You're in so much trouble when she gets older." She teased heading down the hall towards Sophie's room. She chuckled to herself when she heard him call after her.

"Don't I know it!"

* * *

Pushing the door open to her room Frankie set Sophie down on the changing table and began changing her diaper.

"Hey." She whispered and Sophie looked up at her with her wide green eyes, exactly like Will's and her heart melted. "Can I tell you a secret?" she tickled her tummy causing Sophie to squeal with laughter. "Well, pretty soon you're going to have a baby brother or sister." She fastened the tabs of the clean diaper and started buttoning up her onesie. "That's right mommy is going to have a baby, just like you." She poked her tummy again making Sophie smile. "You're going to be a big sister, and they are going to love you! They'll probably want to copy everything you do and you'll probably think it's annoying but they only do it because they want to be just like you. You guys are going to have so much fun playing together and getting in trouble together." She started talking softer as she placed Sophie in her crib. "You guys are definitely going to keep mommy and daddy on their toes. Oh, speaking of daddy, this has to stay between us girls. He doesn't know yet. I have to think of the perfect way to tell him. But he's going to be so excited when he finds out."

"He just did."

* * *

Will laughed to himself as Frankie disappeared around the corner with Sophie. He forgot he brought the baby monitor out with him when he tried to get Sophie to sleep hours ago. The whole time he was preparing dinner she was screaming for 'mama' and it broke his heart. _I miss her too kid._ He had no idea when Frankie be home but he figured it shouldn't be too long since she was almost done with her paperwork when he left. After a while he couldn't take it anymore and he went into her room and scooped her from the crib. He couldn't give her Frankie but he could give her the next best thing until she arrived. She snuggled herself against his chest and began sucking on her fingers. Will's heart skipped a beat as he chuckled to himself. "You little con artist!" he scolded playfully. Will fully intended to put it back when she fell asleep, he hoped she'd fall asleep before Frankie got home, but that never happened. Will smiled to himself as he heard Frankie enter Sophie's room on the baby monitor. He was stirring the sauce when he heard her voice float through the speaker.

" _Hey, can I tell you a secret."_

Will knew he shouldn't be listening, this was Frankie's private time with Sophie. This was their mother-daughter bonding and he didn't need to be a part of it. He was about to turn it off when her next sentence knocked all the air from his lungs.

" _Well, pretty soon you're going to have a baby brother or sister."_

The spoon fell out of Will's hand and into the pot. Splattering tomato sauce all over the counter and wall. He couldn't care less about the mess right now. _Did she just-_

" _That's right, mommy is going to have a baby."_

Will felt tears prick in his eyes as he steadied himself against the counter, trying to calm his racing heart. _We're going to have a baby!_ His cheeks hurt from the wide smile plastered across his face. Without a second thought he grabbed the baby monitor and hustled towards Sophie's room. Frankie's back was still towards him when he arrived at the entrance.

" _This has to stay between us girls. He doesn't know yet. I have to think of the perfect way to tell him."_

Will froze, of course she'd want to tell him herself. She wouldn't want him to have overheard on the baby monitor.

" _But he's going to be so excited when he finds out."_

He was going to try to quietly slip away but when she said that his brain automatically responded without giving him the chance to stop it.

"He just did." He said it so breathlessly he wondered if she even heard him.

* * *

Frankie whipped around at the sound of his voice. Her mouth hung open, this isn't how she wanted to tell him. She didn't know how she wanted to tell him but this wasn't it. _How did he even-_ she then spotted the baby monitor tight in his grip. Her stomach fluttered when she saw the wide smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

"Is it true?" he whispered inching closer to her. Not trusting her voice all she could do was nod. "We're going to have a baby?" he confirmed, smiling wider than Frankie thought possible.

"Yeah." She was finally able to get out, happy tears of her own getting lodged in her throat. Will then let out an honest to god giggle and scooped her into his arms.

"We're going to have a baby!" he lifted her off the ground, her arms went around his neck as he spun her around. She let out a watery laugh and buried her head into the crook of his neck, inhaling his calming scent. He set her gently back on her feet, holding her face in both her hands he pressed his forehead to hers. All they could do was stare at each other and grin. He pulled her in for a tender kiss before dropping to his knees in front of her.

"Hey peanut," his voice cracked as he whispered, placing his hands over her stomach, the bump looking slightly more visible in her tight fitting dress. "It's your daddy, I can't wait to meet you! Neither can your mommy, or your big sister." He peppered a soft kiss to her stomach and Frankie felt tears fall against her cheeks. The amount of love she had for this man never failed to knock her off her feet. Watching him talk to the barely there swell of her stomach made her heart clench. _This is not how I wanted to tell him, but I honestly can't think of anything more perfect._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know Addison is a fetal surgeon but I love her and miss her and wanted her in my story so sue me!. I hope you guys liked it! Reviews are always appreciated.


	22. Chapter 22

"I still can't believe we're having a baby." Will said in disbelief as he pulled Frankie further into his side on the couch. She sighed, leaning her head back against his shoulder. His hand fell to her waist, where his thumb began to trace patterns on the skin exposed between her top and pajama pants.

"I'm just so glad you're happy about this." She said quietly. Frankie knew Will wouldn't be angry at the thought of another baby but she didn't know if he would want to expand their family so soon. She brought her knees close to her body, letting them rest across his leg. The fire roaring in front of them filled the room with warmth, combatting the nippy fall air just outside the windows.

"What why wouldn't I be happy about this?" he almost sounded shocked that Frankie would ask such a question. Seeing his reaction, she had no idea why she was so apprehensive, Will was nothing but excited since the moment he found out.

"Well we've only been married a few months and we haven't really talked about having another kid in a while, plus Sophie is getting to that age where she's only going to get harder." Frankie still felt a little uneasy, worried that if she pointed out her fears Will would see them too and change his mind. Maybe it was the hormones putting the doubts in her head but she still felt nervous nonetheless.

"While all that may be true, it doesn't change the fact that I am over the moon about little Frankie junior there." he said surely, giving her stomach a little poke.

"So you think it's a girl." She teased, biting her lip and looking up at him through her lashes.

"I do yeah, I can totally see us having two girls. Watching them put your makeup on each other or listen to them fight about who's shirt is who's. It would be… cute." He mused tilting his head to the side. The way his eyes lit up when they talked about their hypothetical daughter made her heart race, it was the most precious thing she's ever seen. _Too bad it won't happen,_ she laughed to herself with a shake of her head. He looked to her with a raised brow. "What you don't think so?"

"No that would be adorable, but I don't know I have a feeling we've got another Will Chase here." She giggled giving her stomach a pat.

"Oh you do, do you?" he gave her a smirk, the same one that always makes her weak in the knees. _Thank god I'm already sitting down._

"Yeah I do." She challenged, suddenly in a playful mood.

"Well you're wrong." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Hmmm, no I don't think so." She pretended to ponder his point before ultimately deciding she was right. _He can say whatever he wants but I have a gut feeling we're having a boy._

"Well we wouldn't be Will and Frankie if we didn't disagree." He finally conceded with a laugh. She gave his leg a squeeze and curled up tighter against him. The faint smell of his cologne putting her at ease.

"I know that I love you." She smiled after a beat of silence

"Now that is something I definitely can agree on." He chuckled, leaning down to capture her lips in a tender kiss. "I love you too." He whispered against her lips.

"So you really are happy about this, you aren't just saying you are because it's happening?" She stared down and fidgeted with the drawstring of her pants. The doubts still swarmed her head even after his confirmation that he was happy about the baby. She felt two soft fingers under her chin and she looked up to meet his face. His warm eyes exploded under the firelight, she could see they were a little misty and he wore a dopey grin across his face.

"Love, I've been wondering what our kids would look like since the moment we met. To think that I am anything other than ecstatic is insane." And with that all her fears melted away. Frankie launched herself into his arms. His hands went securely around her waist while hers wrapped around his neck and she buried her face into the crook. She could finally let herself be blissfully happy about their new addition. They sat in each other's arms for who knows how long, could have been a few minutes could have been thirty. They didn't care, Will's hand running up and down her back, Frankie curled up in his lap. _While I still can_ , her brain poked. Slowly untangling herself from him she placed a long linger kiss to his lips. Will widened his legs so she could sit in between them, her back resting against his firm chest, they sat and watched the flames. His arms wrapped around her, landing protectively on her stomach. Trapping her against his chest like she was his favorite stuffed animal, it was one of her favorite things that he did. She couldn't imagine sleeping without his embrace ever again. Running her hand across his, she felt her eyes grow heavy as the heat of the fire danced across her skin and the sound of Will humming a Miles Davis song lulled her to sleep.

* * *

 _Whoomp, Whoomp, Whoomp, Whoomp._ Frankie felt tears in her eyes as she looked to Will. He had the widest smile on his face. He gave her hand a squeeze, leaning down to place a kiss to her forehead.

"That is your baby's heartbeat." Dr. Montgomery said. Frankie couldn't believe it, having a test tell you you're pregnant is one thing but to actually see your baby on the screen and hear their heartbeat, that was a whole other level. She leaned back on the chair and closed her eyes, listening to the steady fast rhythm of her baby's heart. It instantly became her favorite sound.

"Mama baby!" Sophie informed from Will's arms, causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"That's right sprinkle, mama's having a baby." She reached up and smoothed down her wild mess of curls. Over the past few days they had been trying to explain to her to Frankie was going to have a baby, but given the fact she is only one it didn't really work. She just kept repeating 'mama baby' without really knowing what it meant. She would sometimes pat Frankie's stomach and say 'baby', like Frankie had done when they were explaining it, so now they just assumed they accidently taught her that baby is the name for someone's stomach. She sometimes did the same thing to Will, so trying to explain was pretty pointless.

"Can we find out the sex of the baby yet?" Will gave her a smug grin. He wanted to find out what they were having so he could rub her nose in it if he was right. _Too bad he's not…_ Frankie rolled her eyes playfully.

"It's a little too early for that. So not the next ultrasound but the one after that if the baby is in a good position I should be able to tell you." Dr. Montgomery put the ultrasound machine back in place and wiped the jelly off Frankie's stomach.

"Oh well." Frankie smiled, dragging her bottom lip through her teeth. His grin turned into a mischievous smirk, he wasn't going to let this go down quietly.

"You're only fine with waiting because it prolongs me being right." He scoffed playfully, a small smirk peeking out of the corner of his lips.

"No I just want to give you time to see things my way." She challenged back, staring him down.

"You guys have guesses on what it's going to be?" the doctor looked at them, amused at the banter between the two over their baby.

"Boy" "Girl" they said at the same time.

"Well Frankie, I'm not seeing twins so yes one of you will definitely be wrong." She laughed taking Sophie from Will's arms and giving her stomach a tickle. Sophie squealed with delight.

"Yeah _one_ of us." Will mumbled angling his head towards Frankie who was beginning to stand up off the chair and take Sophie back from her friend.

"Are you trying to sleep on the couch tonight?" Frankie threatened with no real bite to her words. "Because pissing off your pregnant wife is definitely the way to get there." One hand landed on her hip, Sophie perched on the other.

"No ma'am" he teased.

"Ew don't call me ma'am it makes me feel old." Frankie scrunched up her nose. Will chuckled, a hand falling to the small of her back as they left the exam room.

* * *

The elevator doors dinged on the 50th floor, opening to the Dead Drop lobby. Sophie charged out, her shoes thudding softly against the marble floor.

"Sophie wait!" Frankie called after her, trying to catch up but failing to run in her heels. Will scooped her up before she made it two steps past the reception desk, Sophie shrieked with laughter, thinking this was some big game. Sophie's laughter was her favorite sound. And from the way Will was making her giggle by tossing her into the air and catching her she was willing to bet it was his favorite sound as well.

Walking down the hallway towards Will's office they ran into Jai, who instantly broke into a smile when he saw Sophie.

"Hello Chase's." He greeted.

"Aye! Aye!" Sophie reached her hands towards him.

"Hello princess Sophie." Jai said giving her hand a kiss and giving an over exaggerated bow. Will rolled his eyes playfully while Sophie giggled. Frankie thought it was cute. _For someone who says they don't like kids he's pretty good with Sophie._

"Mama baby!" she pointed at Frankie's middle. They both froze. The only people who knew about the baby were their families and Susan, since she was there for the pregnancy test. They certainly hadn't told anyone in the office yet, figuring it would be best to wait until Frankie was a little further along. She wanted to enjoy the first part of her pregnancy not inside a fishbowl. _I guess that's out the window… thanks kid._ Will and Frankie looked to each other with wide eyes, not knowing what to say. _Do we tell him the truth? Do we play it off as Sophie talking nonsense?_

"You're- you're pregnant?" his face was clear of emotion and Frankie gulped, this could go one of two ways. _Hopefully it goes the good way._ He looked back and forth between Frankie and Will not saying anything. Eventually a wide smile crept up on his face and Frankie let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes, uncle Jai I am," Frankie smiled placing a hand on her stomach, "about 9 weeks."

"Frankie look at you! You are positively glowing!" Jai grabbed her hands and spun her around, she let out a soft laugh. "I'm so happy for you guys." He said pulling her into a hug.

"We would really appreciate it if you kept this to yourself, until we tell everyone. Obviously it's still really early and we weren't planning on telling people yet." Jai nodded vigorously at Will's words, "But apparently, we have to start watching what we say. Don't we sprinkle?" he cooed at Sophie.

"We should probably get her to the daycare, before she goes around telling the whole damn office." Frankie laughed ruffling her hair. "Can you wave goodbye to Uncle Jai?"

"Bye bye!" Sophie gave a wide grin, waving a chubby arm back and forth and Will carried her away to the elevator.

"Well that went better than expected." Frankie chuckled. Will snorted in agreement, wrapping an arm around her waist. His hand coming to land halfway over her stomach. Frankie smiled at the protective nature. The elevator dinged signaling its soon arrival. Will's hand dropped off her stomach but found itself in her back pocket. Frankie gave him a pointed look but he just kept staring straight ahead nonchalantly, a smirk playing on the corner of his mouth. She knew he saw her but he made no move to remove his hand, not that she wanted him to. As they stood waiting the doors opened to reveal Standish. He smiled when he traded places with the family.

"Hey guys." Standish gave Sophie a wave and in return she shouted.

"Mama baby!"

Standish's mouth dropped open and before he could form a response the elevator doors closed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hi everyone! Only a few more chapters to go and all your questions will be answered...

Frankie groaned as she fought with the zipper of her dress, the damn thing didn't want to zip up past halfway. She gave up, sitting down on the bed in a huff. Not wanting to risk breaking the zipper on her favorite dress. She glanced down at the culprit of her misfortune. What was once a nonexistent bump had grown into a still small but definitely noticeable swell. She knew eventually she was going to have to get new clothes but she was hoping to push it off as long as she could. She was creeping on almost 5 months, and definitely testing the limitations of her wardrobe. _I guess today is the day._ She then felt her eyes prick with tears. What was she going to wear to work? She jumped off the bed and began rifling through her clothes. That's where Will found her 15 minutes later, crying on the floor of their closet, sitting on a pile of everything she owns.

"Frankie what's wrong!? Are you okay? Is it the baby? Did you fall?" Will was at her side in an instant, asking a million questions, probably thinking the worst has happened. The look of concern on his face only made her cry harder. She felt guilty for worrying him over something as trivial as a dress. He didn't say anything he just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. He ran a soothing hand through her hair and let her cry.

"None of my clothes fit anymore." She whispered softly. "I'm fat." Her voice broke, her eyes filling with water again. Will ran a hand across her cheek, angling her face towards his. His lips touched hers for a gentle kiss.

"Hey! No one calls my wife fat." He scolded playfully, she giggled. "Frankie, love, you are not fat. You're growing our daughter in there." She raised an eyebrow as he smirked, "That is seriously the most amazing thing you have ever done. I think the bump is sexy. We get to have our child with us everywhere we go, that's incredible. You look so beautiful and I'm so grateful to get to call you my wife and mother of my children." Frankie started crying again and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her head in the crook. He still smelled like soap from his shower and Frankie inhaled the calming scent.

"I love you." She whispered against his skin.

"I love you too." He peppered a kiss to the top of her hair. She reluctantly untangled herself from him as he started to stand up. "Come on Fiery" he grabbed her hands pulling her to her feet. "Let's get you something to wear. Because as much as I _love_ the look of you in my shirt, I don't really know how the rest of the office will feel." She hit him playfully on the chest at his suggestive smirk.

"But Will I'm not kidding when I say nothing fits. I've tried on everything and seriously it doesn't zip." She pouted, which Will was quick to kiss away.

"Guess you'll have to buy new clothes." He shrugged sarcastically.

"I'm going to have to buy a whole new wardrobe!" she exasperated, putting a hand to her forehead as she looked around at the piles of fabric littering the closet floor.

"Since when have you ever complained at having to go shopping."

Frankie froze. Why was she complaining? A smirk played on the corner of her mouth at the thought of all her new clothes.

"Well I can't go to the office in sweatpants so I'll go find a dress or two right now and then head in a bit later." She mused, shuffling past Will to start getting ready. "Oh don't forget we have that ultrasound this afternoon!" she called from the bathroom. "We'll finally get to find out who's right."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Will chuckled.

* * *

Smoothing down the sides of her dress Frankie wondered why she didn't buy it sooner. This dress was so much more comfortable than trying to squeeze into her old ones. She used to feel like she was suffocating all day but now she took an easy breath and smiled. She ran a hand over her bump as she stirred the sugar into her tea.

"Good morning Mrs. Whiskey." Gretchen greeted teasingly, walking into the executive kitchen.

"Hey Gretchen." She smiled back.

"And good morning baby Chase." Frankie chuckled, ever since they told people she was pregnant Gretchen always made sure she said hello to the baby as well. She watched as Gretchen fiddled around with the coffee maker.

"Hey did anyone ever come to pick up the-" Suddenly she felt her stomach roll. It took the words from her mouth. She didn't feel like she was going to throw up but still her stomach fluttered. It was a weird feeling, one she never felt before. She looked to Gretchen with wide, panicked eyes.

"What's wrong?" she was at her side instantly, Frankie now had two hands over her stomach.

"I- I don't know. My stomach feels like its churning; I don't know what's happening. Is it the baby? Is he okay?" She was close to tears. Given her age every little thing freaks her out. She would be absolutely devastated if she lost the baby. She felt the flutter again, but more concentrated on her left side. Her hands flew to the movement. Gretchen's hands followed, landing next to Frankie's. She was expressionless for a while, her hands moving slightly left to right. Her silence worried Frankie. She gnawed on her bottom lip, preparing herself for the worst. _She's had four kids and 10 grandchildren, something is definitely wrong. She's just trying to find the best way to tell me._ Eventually after 30 more excruciatingly long secondsher face broke out into a smile.

"Honey, that's the baby kicking." She assured. Frankie's hand covered her mouth as she let out a light laugh. She felt a stray tear fall down her cheek. _He's kicking, he's alive and happy._

"Really!"

"Yes really, now quick go show Will before she stops." Gretchen practically shoved her out of the room. Gretchen, like Will, is a firm believer that the baby is a girl. Frankie just shook her head as she all but ran towards Will's office.

* * *

"Will! Will!" Frankie's panicked shouts made his blood run cold. He jumped up from his desk as he saw her running down the hall, a hand placed firmly over her left side. He raced around his desk and met her at the entrance to his office.

"Frankie?! What's wrong?" he pulled her into his office, shutting the door behind them. He had to remind himself to focus on his breathing. If something was wrong him having a panic attack would not be the most helpful thing.

"The baby," she panted, probably from running here. He felt his heart drop at her pause. "He's kicking!" His eyes widened in shock as he looked back to her face. A smile as big as when they heard the heartbeat. "Here feel!" she grabbed his hand and placed in the spot hers had just vacated. She pressed down but he still didn't feel anything.

"I don't feel anything." He said a little dejected and started to pull his hand away.

"No wait! Just give it a second." They waited for another 30 seconds when all of a sudden Will felt a faint little tap against his palm. His breath caught in his throat as he looked from his hand to his wife's face. That was simultaneously the strangest and most amazing thing he had ever felt in his life.

"Was that it? Oh my god that was so cool!" she bit her lip nodding at him. He then wrapped his arms around her waist, hers looping around his neck, as he lifted her into a hug. Giving a spin she giggled, kissing him as he slowly lowered her back to the ground. "I can't believe that's our baby." He whispered breathlessly.

"I know." She replied at equal volume, arms still wrapped around each other. "It's still really light, I didn't know what it was at first. I thought something was wrong but Gretchen was the one who told me what it was. She said as time goes on you'll be able to feel him kicking stronger." Will wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, swaying softly to nonexistent music. Their daughter tucked protectively between them, he still refuses to believe Frankie is right. After a few minutes, he glanced at the clock over her shoulder,

"Hey we still have some time before our appointment how about we go get some lunch?" Will said.

"I could get some lunch." Frankie agreed. He grabbed his phone and wallet off his desk as she ran to get her coat and purse. They took the elevator down to the lobby, holding hands as they strolled gleefully towards the street. Taking the first flight of concrete stairs in front of the building with ease. Will saw the disaster a split second before it happened but was too late to stop it. Being pregnant must have thrown off her center of balance because Frankie's heel got caught in the groove of the sidewalk and she tripped down the next flight of stairs, landing hard on her hip. "Ow shit!" she cursed.

"Oh my god Frankie!" Will almost fell down the stairs himself trying to get to her side. "Are you okay, what hurts?" he was checking her all over for injuries as other people came to see what happened.

"My hip hurts really bad and I think ah twisted my ankle." She tried to flex her foot but whimpered in pain.

"We need to take you to the ER." Will jumped up, and carefully helped her to her feet. She tried to take one step forward but almost cried out from pain.

"These damn shoes!" she grumbled.

"Here kick them off." Will said and she did as she was told. Will bent down to pick up the shoes in one hand and then carefully scooped her up bridal style. They probably looked ridiculous and he would have laughed if Frankie weren't in pain.

* * *

Luckily the hospital they went to was the same one Frankie's doctor practiced out of. Unlucky for them instead of being with her they were down in the ER with an intern. He wasn't doing a horrible job but it wasn't great either.

"So Mrs. Chase it seems you fell down the stairs would you mind if I took a look at your ankle?" he asked moving towards her feet. Frankie couldn't give two shits about her ankle at the moment.

"My baby," she put a hand on her stomach, "I landed on my side can we do an ultrasound first?"

"Oh right yes of course you want to check on your baby I will be right back!" he practically ran away and almost crashed into another doctor.

"Well he seems… eager." Frankie snorted.

"Brand new solider in the field, I remember being just like him when I was fresh out of the academy." Will laughed. The intern came back a few minutes later with the portable ultrasound. He moved the stick around her stomach but the screen was hand held so she didn't get to see.

"No need to worry Mr. and Mrs. Chase she looks perfectly fine, but I'll go get Dr. Montgomery to confirm it." He smiled looking proud of himself. Frankie felt all the air leave her lungs as she looked to Will who had tears in his eyes.

"She?" he breathed and a look of horror washed over the intern's face.

"Ohhh my god you guys didn't know I am so sorry." He babbled.

"Henderson!" they heard Addison boom walking over to them, "how many times have I told you to always get an attending before doing an ultrasound?" she raised an eyebrow with an intimidating stare and Frankie swore the intern cowered. "And you are supposed to ask first if the patient would like to know the gender of the baby."

"Yes I'm sorry." He apologized to Addison before turning back to Frankie and Will, "I'm very sorry too." Then he ran away.

"We're having a girl?" Frankie asked still in shock over being told the news so abruptly.

Addison sighed and shook her head. "I don't know, he's an intern chances are he doesn't even know how to read an ultrasound." She grabbed the machine back off the tray and did a quick examination, "but the baby does looks healthy, I'll let Dr. Torres come look at your ankle and hip then we can do a proper scan and you guys can see your baby." She smiled before calling another doctor over.

* * *

"Well Frankie, everything looks great." Addison said finishing up her exam. "Have you been having any pains or discomfort? Are you still feeling any morning sickness?"

"I feel sick occasionally but not near as bad as it was earlier. No pain but the baby started kicking today!" Frankie boasted proudly. She looked up and saw Will had a matching smile.

"That's fantastic Frankie." Addison smiled along with the happy couple. She scribbled some notes down onto her chart before looking back up at them over her reading glasses. "Now, let's get to the real reason you guys are here. You want to know what you're having don't you." There was a playful smirk on the doctor's lips. She knew just how competitive her friend was.

"You don't even have to get out your machine back out you can just save some time and tell me I'm right." Will teased smugly, earning him a swat to the stomach from Frankie.

"Well…." She dragged it out, enjoying the look of anticipation on Frankie's face. She reached out and grabbed Will's hand, squeezing it slightly as they waited on baited breaths for the doctor's reveal. She just continued to smirk at them not saying anything. Frankie felt like she was going to explode. _Can you just tell me what I'm having already?_ "Turns out the intern was right. Congratulations, you guys are having a girl!" Frankie felt tears fall down her cheeks as she let out a watery laugh. She looked up to Will, who had a wide grin covering his entire face. A girl, they were going to have a little girl. Frankie was over the moon; even though she was so certain the baby was a boy she was excited to have another little girl. Sophie would get a little sister to play with, just like Will had described the night she told him she was pregnant. She looked to Will and her breath caught in her throat, she had never seen him so happy. He was going to get his little Frankie but she secretly hoped their daughter would inherit his stunning green eyes like Sophie had. His eyes were glossy and he kept looking at her like she hung the stars.

"We're having a girl." He whispered, bending down to capture her lips in a long drawn out kiss. His hands smoothed down her hair before framing her face. His nose lightly bumped hers and she practically melted.

"We're having a girl." She giggled when they pulled away. "Okay go on say it, you know you want to." She huffed rolling her eyes teasingly.

"I told you so."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Aw yay they're having another girl!


	24. Chapter 24

"Ew Will I can't believe you would even suggest something like that?" Frankie made a face as she waddled down the hall after him. At six and a half months pregnant even basic tasks, such as walking, were proving more difficult.

"What I like it!" he defended, slowing his pace so his wife could catch up. When she reached him he grabbed her hand, lancing their fingers together as they made their way leisurely back to their apartment. Tonight was their weekly date night and Frankie wanted nothing more than to get out of these heels. Another side effect of pregnancy, swollen feet. Her shoes were killing her and she couldn't wait to put on sweatpants.

"Okay but _yellow_?" she teased giving his hand a light squeeze, "Out of all the colors you could pick you picked yellow?"

"What?" he chuckled, "Its soft and calming, perfect color for a nursery." Frankie laughed shaking her head. "Fine what color do _you_ think we should paint it?"

"White."

"White! Are you serious? No, she's not leaving one hospital just to come home to another." He scoffed playfully, earning him a shove from Frankie.

"What its clean and simple. Very modern." She defended.

"Frankie she's a newborn, I don't think she cares much about interior decorating." Frankie rolled her eyes, that wasn't the point. The point was that she was going to have to look at the room so she wanted it to look good. She knew their daughter didn't care what her room looked like.

"Fine how about we meet in the middle. Tan?" She compromised once they reached the door to their apartment, her hands crossing across her chest resting on her stomach. Will smiled, his hands falling lightly onto her hips bringing her as close to his body as their baby would allow.

"I'll agree to those terms." He whispered against her mouth before pulling her in for a tender kiss. Her arms automatically found themselves wrapped around his neck deepening the kiss.

"I had a really good time tonight Will." She smiled breathlessly as they pulled away.

"Anything for my gorgeous wife." He peppered kisses along the base of her neck and an involuntary moan slipped between her lips.

"Okay while I'd really love to stand here and continue doing _that_ , can we please go inside? I've been in these heels about two hours too long and the zipper on this dress is about to burst." She giggled reaching into his pocket for the keys. She took longer than she needed to fish them out and smirked at the low groan from Will.

"Frankie…" he warned.

"Found them." A coy smile on her lips as she turned to unlock the door. His hands falling back to her waist. Brushing her hair to the side his lips attached themselves back to her neck. She could hardly put the key in the lock. Pushing the door open the entire apartment was dark, _huh that's weird Amanda is supposed to be here with Sophie._ She looked to Will confused as she flipped the lights on at the end of the hall.

"Surprise!"

Frankie let out a yelp, not expecting the apartment to be filled with their friends and family, much less filled with decorations for a baby shower. She looked around the room, it was gorgeous. It was elegant and sophisticated but not at all over the top. Her eyes found Susan standing in the front beaming, no doubt this party was her doing. Her eyes felt misty as she looked to Will.

"Did you know about this?" His sheepish smile gave him away Frankie giggled and pulled him down for a soft kiss. She then engulfed her best friend into a hug. "Susan thank you this is gorgeous!"

"Of course Frankie, I know how busy you are and how hard you work. Planning a baby shower shouldn't have been another thing on your plate so this is just a little thing I threw together." She said nonchalantly with a wave of her hand like this incredible party was no big deal.

"Damn is this is your idea of last minute I can't wait to see what your shower looks like." Frankie teased. Susan bit her lip and Frankie saw her eyes flick to Ray for half a second, she made a note to _definitely_ ask about that later.

"This party is also two parties in one." Susan started getting excited again.

"What do you mean?" Will asked from behind her, his hand wrapping protectively around her waist. Something she loved when they first started dating but now felt even more significant since becoming pregnant.

"Well…" Susan dragged out the word, "we might have a certain doctor in attendance."

"Addy!" Frankie exclaimed when she Addison making her way to the front. Her friend gave her a big hug before telling her how beautiful she looked.

"And since you three are the only ones who know the baby's gender I thought it would be fun to turn this party into a double feature. God knows you guys have like zero free time." Susan rolled her eyes causing the entire room to laugh.

"What so we just say it?" Frankie and Will looked at each other skeptically, that didn't seem very climactic.

"No, no," Susan waved her hands, "Addison brought one of those balloons with the confetti in it so you guys just pop it!"

"Oh, okay. I like that idea!" Frankie smiled and Will nodded in agreement.

"But we can wait a bit, I'm sure you want to take off those heels and get out of that dress." Susan suggested and Frankie almost burst into tears.

"I'm divorcing you and marrying her." Frankie deadpanned putting a hand on Will's arm. She was halfway to the bedroom when she called over her shoulder, "sorry Ray."

"Hey no complaints here!" Ray snorted, immediately followed by an 'ow'. Ray was rubbing his arm from where Susan and punched him while she was looking smug.

Frankie reappeared 15 minutes later, feeling way more comfortable than she did before in a pair of leggings and an oversized sweater.

"You ready?" Susan asked, "I know it's getting late this'll be an efficient party."

"I like the sound of that!" Frankie laughed already picturing how good it was going to feel to finally lay down after a long day.

"Okay just stand over here." Susan directed, Will's hand at her lower back guided her. She all but leaned fully against him. Even without being pregnant her job has her dead on her feet, but now it feels ten times worse. She and Will came to stand on either side of a balloon. The thing was massive, _great I wonder who is going to clean up all this confetti._ Their hands brushed as they both grabbed the string at the same place. Frankie smiled and allowed her fingers to slip in between his. Susan handed them each a pin and their guests counted down. When they got to one Will and Frankie each poked the balloon. Pink confetti rained down on them and the crowd cheered. Susan ran up to them and pulled them both into a hug.

"Another little girl oh my god that's so cute!" she gushed and Frankie just laughed. They had known she was a girl for a few months but never found the time to tell everyone. _I guess now is as good a time as any._ They rest of the party flowed smoothly. Guests mingled and ate almost all of the food Susan provided. Frankie opened gifts, even ones from Kelly and Will's mom who weren't able to make it on such short notice but still sent a gift. As the night wore on Sophie started to get antsy which thankfully was everyone's cue to leave. As the door closed on the last guest Frankie flopped down on the couch in an exhausted huff.

"I definitely was not expecting _that_!" Frankie laughed running a tired hand across her stomach, their daughter kicking away.

"She told me what she was planning but she never told me a day so believe me I was just as surprised as you were." Will landed on the couch next to her, his arm resting along the back of the couch. She immediately snuggled closer. Her head falling against his shoulder.

"I don't wanna move." She said after a beat of silence, she could feel the vibrations of Will's laugh underneath her. The apartment was a mess. _Seriously who leaves a pregnant lady to clean up her own surprise party?_

"The faster we clean up the faster we can go to sleep." Will reasoned, patting her leg. He stood up off the couch, stretching before turning to help her up. She groaned when he handed her a trash bag.

"Tell me again how we got stuck with the clean up?" Frankie huffed as she collected various cups one handed because Sophie had a meltdown and refused to leave her side. Will took the cups from her hand and placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"You already do more than your fair share everyday just growing our little girl. Why don't you try and put Princess Sophie to bed and I'll finish up here?" Frankie gave him a grateful kiss, giggling as he swatted her butt when she walked away. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Frankie called heading towards the door.

"No. Are you?" he asked puzzled.

"No." Frankie furrowed her eyebrows opening the door. Opening it revealed two people standing in the hallway. The first she instantly remembered as Connor Mason, she hadn't thought about him in a long time. Not since that one day at the firm. The second person was a woman, dressed in all black right down to her sunglasses and hat. Which Frankie thought was odd to be wearing sunglasses in the building, and at night. Sophie, who was nestled against her chest, turned to great the new people. Frankie was alarmed when she squealed and threw her arms towards the woman.

"Hi sprinkle!" she cooed lightly grabbing one of the child's hands. Frankie felt a strange sense of recognition at the voice but she couldn't quite place it, she had a slight accent. _How did she know her nickname?_ The woman tried to reach for Sophie, who was more than willing to go, but Frankie only tightened her grip and took a small step back. The woman let out a deep sigh, removing her hat short brown hair came tumbling out. Taking off her oversized glasses Frankie was met with a pair of strikingly familiar hazel eyes. Frankie's breath caught and she leaned against the doorway for support.

"I think it's time we talked."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: All your questions shall be answered soon! Reviews are loved and appreciated!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: You know what's better than chapter 24? Chapter 25! I'm sorry….

"I think it's time we talked."

"What? How is this? Are you? This is? You are… what is happening right now?" Frankie asked in a panic, clutching Sophie as close to her body as possible. The woman opposite of her was eerily similar to herself. Faint freckles gracing her bare face, her hair was a little longer than hers falling just past her shoulders. Frankie looked her up and down. She appeared to be about the same height and build as herself. She didn't even want to get into what Connor Mason was doing at her doorstep.

"Ever heard of a closed time-like curve?" Connor Mason looked practically giddy.

"A closed time-like what?" her head was spinning, all she wanted to do was come home and go to sleep but this evening has been one curveball after another. For the life of her she couldn't figure out why Connor Mason was standing on her doorstep about to give her a science lesson. It was times like this she really wished she could pour herself a glass of scotch. She didn't know where this evening was heading except that scotch would probably make it more bearable.

"Let's just take this inside so Will can hear it too." The woman said grabbing Connor by the arm and ushering them inside.

"Frankie who was at the-" Will's footfall stopped abruptly taking in their visitors. His eyes darting between herself and the woman to her left, his mouth falling open slightly. It would have been cute if Frankie didn't feel like she was on a train going 100 mph. "Okay I know I didn't drink that much tonight. What's going on?"

"Ever heard of a closed time-like curve?" Connor asked again, stepping out from behind the two women. Frankie rolled her eyes, _seriously is this the only thing he can say?_ Will looked about as puzzled as she did.

"Mr. Mason, what are you doing here?" Will looked shocked that Connor was in their apartment, he hadn't heard from him since their meeting all those months back. They just assumed he found another firm. Or just disappear off the face of the earth like he did a few years ago.

Connor held up a finger. "Do you have a piece of paper?" Will furrowed his brows but went to get the requested paper anyway. When he came back Connor led them all to the couch, prompting them to take a seat. Himself and the woman stood on the other side of the coffee table, _great we are getting a science lesson…_ Frankie eyed the glass of scotch in Will's hand enviously. She gave a bitter huff, smoothing down Sophie's hair as she slowly drifted off to sleep on her lap. Connor cleared his throat to get their attention, he then proceeded to bend the piece of paper so that one of the edges touched the middle. "Say this is the fabric of space-time, if you could get a powerful enough gravitational field you can actually bend it back on itself, creating a kind of loop that would allow you to cross over to an earlier point." He was talking so fast Frankie almost missed what he was saying, plus the thick British accent didn't help.

"An-an earlier point… in time?" Frankie questioned rubbing her temples. She was too exhausted for this. "What- what are you saying?"

"He's saying he invented a time machine," The woman clarified, "and chose not to tell the government about it."

"Oh because the federal government never screws up anything and can always keep a secret-" he scoffed with a wave of his finger.

"A time machine?" Will interrupted getting impatient at their banter, "this is a joke, right? Did Jai or Standish put you up to this? Time travel, that's… not possible."

"Well that's what they said about the moon shot, until someone with enough imagination made it very possible." Connor mumbled to himself.

"So does that mean you are me?" Frankie asked the woman who bore an uncanny resemblance to herself, albeit a few years older but no less identical. When she first opened the door she thought this was some kind of look alike prank, or that she was just way overtired and was imagining things.

"That's correct." The woman answered. _Your future self,_ her brain corrected. Frankie leaned back against the cushions of the couch trying to take it all in. _Time travel is real and myself from the future came to visit me._ Frankie shook her head; so sure she was hallucinating this entire evening but the figures in front of her stayed put. This was real.

"Where- when are you from?" Will corrected his eyes still bouncing back and forth between the two Frankies. Frankie couldn't imagine who this was weirder for her or him. _Obviously me, his future self didn't come to see him. I wonder why not…_

"2023." She answered shortly. Frankie nodded, that was only two years from now. _What's the point of only coming back two years?_

"Why are you here? And what's with the accent?" Frankie asked. Her future self looked to Connor before taking a deep breath and looking back at her.

"That doesn't really matter now. I felt like I should explain some things and I need your help." Future Frankie said simply, eyes bouncing between her and Will before falling to their joined hands on the couch. A look of sadness flashed in her eyes and Frankie felt her stomach tangle in knots. _Does something happen to Will in the future and she's here to warn us?_ She gripped his hand a little harder and she felt him give a reassuring squeeze in response.

"Explain what?" Will raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Explain why I brought Sophie back."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry this chapter is way shorter than all my other ones. But I really wanted to end it here, I tried to stretch it as long as I could and ended up almost doubling it. But I'm hoping the quick update time makes up for it lol. Don't worry the next chapter is going to be a beast.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I am so excited for you guys to read this chapter, I think it's my favorite one I've written so far. Buckle in because it's a long one!

"So- so she's my daughter? My- biological daughter?" Frankie breathed staring blankly at the wall. Her head was spinning, of course she had always thought of Sophie as her daughter but to learn she was actually related to her. The similarities were definitely there, but Frankie didn't read into it because that was impossible. _Yeah until your future self comes back in a time machine and everything you thought you knew gets flipped on its head._ She looked to Will and saw he wore a blank shocked expression. She mulled over the facts, the only thing that keeps her head above water in a time of uncertainty. _In the future I have a baby with Will. Time travel is something that exists. My future self came back. She came back to-_ Frankie's heart dropped. Her head snapped up, wide eyes and filled with panic. "You're not…" Frankie trailed off, clutching onto Sophie for dear life. She didn't even want to verbalize the rest of her sentence.

"No! No Frankie I'm not taking her." She quickly clarified. "She's yours, she's here to stay." Her future self tentatively walked over, running her fingers longingly through Sophie's hair as she spoke. "I have my own."

"What does that mean?" Will asked skeptically.

"That's part of the reason why I'm here." Future Frankie sighed, taking a seat on the edge of the coffee table in front of them. "But first I have to tell you why I brought her here in the first place." They looked at her attentively, silently telling her to begin her story. "Well it all started when Will met someone." She said softly looking at her feet. Frankie felt Will stiffen next to her.

* * *

" _I can't believe you did that Frankie!" Will yelled hastily buttoning his shirt and looking around the room for his tie._

" _Me?!" she squawked. "Yeah well it's a little hard to talk with your tongue down my throat!" Frankie grabbed her robe off the arm of the chair pulling it tight across her body and double knotting it. She knew this was a bad idea. She knew the minute he suggested going out for drinks it was a bad idea but she missed him. She wanted their 'normal' back, whatever the hell that was now._

" _You made me out into the one thing I never wanted to be! So thanks for that." He smiled bitterly, tying his tie around his neck._

" _I didn't make you do shit Will!" Frankie spat. "Typical," she mumbled under her breath, "can never take responsibility for your own actions."_

" _What the hell am I supposed to tell Ashley, huh?" He shrugged his jacket over his shoulders, fiddling with the cufflinks._

" _You don't have to tell her anything Will, we're drunk it was a mistake. We'll just sweep it under the rug and never talk about it, just like we do everything else!" Frankie huffed._

" _No Frankie I'm not going to do that." He sighed shaking his head. He ran a hand through his hair, pulling on the short strands. "Why now?"_

" _What do you mean why now?" Frankie asked taking a seat on the edge of her bed as Will paced the room._

" _Why would you do this now? I'm finally happy with someone and that's when you decide to make a pass at me!" She tried not to flinch at his words, finally happy._

" _Are you serious right now?" She stared at him in disbelief._

" _What I think it's a valid question." His hands slapped against his sides as he looked at her expectantly. She snorted and shook her head._

" _You're one to talk!" She scoffed._

" _What the hell is_ _ **that**_ _supposed to mean?"_

" _Hmm I don't know does Emma ring a bell? I thought we were getting somewhere and she just swooped in again and you trailed after her like a puppy. Or what about Adam?" Shortly after Emma and Will got together again a new member, Adam, joined the team and Frankie was instantly took a liking to him and him to her. Will was insanely jealous even though he was with Emma. He was a source of many feuds between the two, as well as between him and Emma. "See Will it sucks when you're on the other end of the stick! You've had all this time to do something about it and the only time you_ _ **ever**_ _show interest in me is when one of us is with someone else." Her volume increased as the sentence went on._

" _Oh yeah Adam, didn't take too long for him to get you into bed, did it? I thought you had a rule about that Frankie or was that only for me? But I guess you'll just sleep with anyone who smiles at you and buys you a drink." He accused with a sarcastic tone._

" _No, you don't get to do that. You don't get to criticize me for fixing what_ _ **you**_ _broke." Her volume increased as the sentence went on. She stood up from the bed crossing her arms defensively against her chest. "What I do and who I do it with is none of your damn business and I will not stand here and be called a whore in my own house, just get out Will!" she said sharply with no emotion in her voice._

" _Frankie-"_

" _I said get out!" she picked a throw pillow up off the ground and flung it across the room at him. Screaming 'get out' until she heard her front door close in a loud slam. The sound was deafening as she sunk down onto her plush rug tears streaming down her face._

* * *

_The agony she felt two weeks ago was nothing compared to what she was feeling now as she sat on her bathroom floor staring at a positive pregnancy test. When the results popped up Frankie felt like she had been punched in the throat. They hadn't said a single word to each other in two weeks, always sending some poor associate when they needed to get a message to each other. No way could she walk into his office and say 'I'm pregnant and oh by the way it's yours'. Flipping the test over in her hands a few times she picked up her phone and took a much needed sick day. She spent half the day crying on the phone to Susan and the other half crying to Kelly. In between phone calls she made various pros and cons lists to try and get her head on straight. She knew for certain she wanted to keep the baby, this was probably her last chance to have a child, even if the circumstances were less than ideal. She weighed the option of telling Will versus not telling Will. If she told him he would, hopefully, do the right thing and support her but he would be angry. But if she didn't tell him and he found out anyway he would be angry. Frankie groaned sitting down on the couch with her head in her hands, this was impossible. The cat she adopted last year tried to worm his way under arm, clearly sensing her distress. She scratched him between the ears as he settled on her lap purring loudly._

" _What should I do Bean?" she sighed. "How is this my life now?"_

* * *

_She finally decided on telling him, it was the right thing to do. This baby was every much his as it is hers. Her hands shook as she walked towards his office. "I can do this." She whispered to herself. "Just rip off the band-aid." Rounding the corner Frankie stopped when she saw Ashley and Will standing in the middle of his office, which wasn't an uncommon occurrence since they were together and Ashely was an employee at the firm. Frankie didn't want to intrude and she tried to turn away without being noticed. Just then Will dropped to a knee and Frankie felt like she had the wind knocked out of her. She tried to look away but was frozen in her spot. She watched helplessly as the only man she's ever loved, the man whose child she's carrying, get engaged to someone else. She didn't realize she was crying until salt stung her lips. She definitely couldn't tell him now… She locked herself in her office for the rest of the day, snapping at anyone who dared to come within five feet of her glass. She left the office the second the clock struck five, ignoring all the dumbfounded looks from everyone else. Settling into a cab she took out her phone and dialed Susan._

" _Hey, I changed my mind."_

* * *

_Pulling a roll of tape across the final box she looked around at her empty apartment. Bean weaved in between the boxes and gave a confused meow. Frankie sighed, rest a hand on her, thankfully still flat, stomach and bent down to give the cat a scratch on the head. "We're going to be just fine, San Francisco is going to be good for us." After a lengthy conversation with Kelly, and then Susan and Ray, she decided she couldn't stay in New York anymore. That way she and Will could get a clean break. Will could marry Ashley and live his life without ever knowing about Frankie and the baby. Frankie could go to California and be with her friends and raise her baby surrounded by people who would support her. 'This is what is best' she kept telling herself. Her baby would be better off with just Frankie, as opposed to being caught in the middle of two families. With two parents who couldn't even stand to be in the same room as each other and constantly were at each others throats. She wouldn't wish that on her worst enemy, much less her own child. It was better this way._

_She left abruptly, only telling the essential people. She didn't even tell Will she was leaving, just left a memo on his desk saying she took a job in San Francisco. Which technically wasn't a lie but wasn't the entire truth either. Susan and Ray were able to hook her up with a decent job to help her get her life straight after the move. After finding their footing in San Francisco for a bit they got a position giving counsel to the one and only Connor Mason at his newly restored company, Susan giving her expertize on profiling while Ray helped with the security. Her new position wasn't anything like her COO position at the firm but she was incredibly grateful for it nonetheless. It allowed her to leave New York as quickly as possible. She was to be the new office manager at Mason Industries. It was a step down from being COO but a job which she was very grateful for. The job was fairly easy, she was able to work comfortably up until her eighth month and Connor Mason gave her an extended maternity leave because he had grown so attached to her, as everyone had. The minute little Sophie came into this world she instantly fell in love with her and she knew she made the right choice. Her heart clenched the first time she saw Will's big puppy dog eyes on her daughter's tiny face. She hadn't thought about Will in a long time. It was faint but she could see the little wisps of light brown hair on Sophie's tiny head and Frankie melted, she was perfect._

_The first time Frankie brought Sophie into work everyone lost their mind. Her new friends at Mason Industries had really become her family. There was one part of the building they kept secret, she wasn't even allowed down the hallway. She was dying to know what it was, Ray and Susan didn't know either but were just as curious as her. There was a woman from Homeland Security who had an office right by hers, it seemed odd for a someone from the government to have an office at the company but she didn't question it. One of her favorite parts of the day was having coffee, or tea in her case, with Agent Denise Christopher. She was a middle aged woman and her presence calmed Frankie, she reminded her a lot of her own mother. She was very soft spoken and gentle but also would lay down the law when need be, especially with 'the team' as she heard people call them, she didn't know much about them aside from meeting them a few times. Frankie racked her brain but she couldn't figure out what kind of project would call for a team of a historian, a soldier and a scientist. She got along almost instantly with the team. The historian, Lucy, was truly the sweetest person she had ever met. She and her husband Wyatt, who had the bluest eyes Frankie had ever seen in her life, welcomed her with open arms. Wyatt was also the soldier on the team, a Master Sergeant in the Delta Force. They often had lengthy discussions about their similar pasts. They had the cutest little twin girls, Flynn and Amy, Frankie loved seeing the two year olds toddle down the hallway being chased by one or both of their parents. Her heart ached a bit watching the little family. She wished so bad for Sophie that things could have worked out between her and Will. But she knew it was better this way, and who knows maybe one day she'll meet a man who will chase Sophie, and perhaps a sibling, down the hall._

* * *

…" _Frankie!" a chill ran down her spin at a voice she never thought she'd hear again. She squeezed her eyes shut and when she opened them he was standing in her office, angrier than she had ever seen him in her entire life and that was saying something. "Are you fucking kidding me!" he yelled. "I honestly can't believe you!" his shouting had attracted the attention of a few tech running around the building. She also made eye contact with Wyatt through the window in her office, he gave her a look of concern hand inching towards his holster. Frankie discretely shook him off. Will wasn't dangerous, worst he was going to do was yell Frankie could handle him._

" _Will…" she started, getting up to close the door to hopefully offer them some privacy which is probably pointless if he continues shouting like he does._

" _No Frankie I had to hear from Standish…_ _ **Standish**_ _of all people, that when you left you were pregnant!" his jaw was clenched and his nostrils were flaring._

" _I'm sorry Will, I'm so sorry I know I should have told you but I figured it would be better for Sophie if-"_

" _Better?! What part of this is better for her Frankie! You moved across the country without even telling me you were pregnant, without giving me the option to make a choice! To even let me know my own child!" he yelled, hands moving around violently when he talked. There was a look of pure rage in his eyes and in all her life Frankie never imagined being on the receiving end of it._

" _You made your choice." Frankie scoffed glaring at the ring on his left hand which he quickly shoved into his pocket, "you really want to tell me you would have chosen us? That Sophie wouldn't have been caught in the middle of every situation for the rest of her life? That she wouldn't have been sick with guilt every Christmas and Thanksgiving and birthday about having to choose who she spends it with. I was not about to do that to my child so yeah I left and I would do it again if I could!" Frankie stood tall, she was proud of herself not letting Will come in and bulldoze her. She did what was best for Sophie and no one was going to tell her otherwise._

" _Can I see her? Is she here?" He pleaded._

" _She's at daycare." Frankie informed leaning back against her desk._

" _This was inexcusable Frankie. In all my time knowing you I never knew you were capable of something so cruel and heartless. I'm filing for custody the second I get back to New York." He yelled before turning on his heel and slamming the door to her office so hard her blinds shook. All the tears she had been holding back had come tumbling out as she brought a hand to her mouth gasping for air. Within seconds her door opened again tentatively and in came Susan followed by Lucy and Connor Mason. Susan immediately pulled her into a hug and let her cry while Lucy gingerly rubbed her arm._

" _He- he hates me. Will actually hates me. And he's- and he's," she hiccupped into Susan's shoulder, "he's filing for custody and he's going to take Sophie away from me. Susan I can't lose her she's my entire world… I can't lose her I don't know what I'll do." Frankie pulled away panting as she tried to wipe the tears and smeared make up off her cheeks. "I should have just been a big girl and told him from the start. I didn't want to lose her and now I'm probably going to anyway. God this is such a mess!" Frankie exasperated digging her fists into her forehead. Lucy gave Connor a look and he responded with a small nod. Lucy wordlessly took her hand and led her to the area she had always been told was off limits._

" _Have you ever heard of a closed time-like curve?"_

* * *

"And that's when they told me all about time travel. They promised me a do-over. Even made a little car seat for Sophie in the lifeboat so she would be safe and I brought her back to you, one week before you even met Ashley." Future Frankie sniffled as she finished the story. Frankie had tears streaming down her face and Will's tight grip in her hand trembled. Frankie felt like she was going to be sick, she was so close to being the Frankie that sat in front of her. To hear how she and Will spoke to each other, the harsh words she never thought she'd ever say to him much less hear being shouted back at her. They were only one week away from losing the most important relationship of her life. Sophie wouldn't have had a father; she wouldn't have this baby right now. All of that pain and anger was just within reach. "I wanted to change things for her, give her the life she deserves. With two parents who love her and each other. Not ones fighting a lengthy, ugly custody battle."

"I can't believe it…" Will whispered next to her.

"I think I remember interviewing an Ashley." Frankie mumbled to herself.

"Yeah well don't hire her!" Connor scoffed and they all chuckled a bit but a somber energy still filled the air. Just then Will shocked her by standing up and pulling future Frankie into a crushing embrace.

"I am so sorry I said those things to you." Future Frankie didn't answer but Frankie could see fresh tears glistening her cheeks as she hugged him tight.

"Thank you Will." She breathed when they pulled away.

"You said you needed our help?" Frankie asked with a sniffle. Sophie had fallen asleep on her chest and the weight was comforting as she ran a hand up and down her back.

"Oh yes but… can I… hold her? She's just so _small_." Future Frankie asked shyly. Frankie expertly passed the sleeping child to her future self. "I never got to see her at this age, she's a lot bigger where I come from." Future Frankie smiled looking down at Sophie.

"What do you mean 'she's a lot bigger?'" Will questioned.

"Yes right here comes the confusing part." She looked to Connor who motioned for her to continue. "So I just told you my timeline, which is obviously different from the one you guys are living in now." Will and Frankie cautiously nodding along, she understood what was happening so far. "Well you guys were on track for my timeline but the second I brought Sophie back that timeline shifted into the one you're in now. And since I was in the past when the timeline changed I was immune to the effects; however, everyone else that was in the present their reality changed instantly and they didn't even know it. Everything you do has a ripple effect when you time travel. Moments in history are not fixed points everything can be changed. Some of them are small changes like if you interacted with someone who originally wouldn't have interacted with you maybe that changed something about their day. Most of the time it's no big deal but other times the present changes drastically. I changed the present in a pretty big way so when I traveled back to my time I came home to Sophie and the baby and I was married to Will. Since they don't remember the original timeline they all thought I was just on a business trip to San Francisco. But I am the only one who remembers the mess with Ashley and me moving away. So when I came home Sophie is now almost four and the baby, I'm sorry I keep saying the baby because I don't know if you guys know if it's a boy or a girl or if you decided on a name yet and I don't want to ruin anything." She said sheepishly. Frankie's ears perked up, it just occurred to her that she knew the baby's name and what they looked like. She was so curious but given what she said about how easily things could be changed she didn't want to risk anything so she just stayed quiet. _If we came up with a name once I'm sure we'll come up with the same name again._

"We know it's a girl but we still haven't decided on a name yet." Frankie informed her.

"Okay," she continued, "so I won't say her name but she just turned two I'm pretty sure. See I don't even know how old my daughter is! When I got home my life completely flipped upside down. And that's what I need you help with. I need you guys to help me fill in as many of the gaps as I can." She sounded so distraught and Frankie's heart ached. All she was trying to do was give her daughter a better life and she got way more than she bargained for.

"Wait I'm not following." Will scrunched his eyebrows together.

"My Will, from 2023, doesn't remember a time when he had Ashley all he knows is some mystery lady handed him Sophie and the rest is well you know. But the problem is I do remember that timeline. I know absolutely nothing about the timeline I created. When I got home I didn't know where we lived or the kids nap schedule or even where the damn wine glasses were. And it was definitely a shock seeing this little girl run towards me." She snorted pointing at Frankie's stomach. She then turned to Will. "I don't know anything about our relationship or when you proposed or got married and I think my Will is starting to notice. I forgot how to act around him, I had to learn how to watch my comments around him, how to keep my hands to myself, how to not be in love with him. I spent so long without him I jump when he touches me or even walks into the room, and seeing you two I know that's not how I am supposed to be acting and I'm getting worried that I'm going to destroy the life I tried so hard to create so I need you guys to just help me fill in any gaps you can. Teach me how to be you. Don't sugar coat anything I need hear it all the good, the bad, and the ugly and don't worry nothing you guys have been through can be as ugly as the timeline I came from." She gave a self-deprecating laugh but Frankie could see the panic in her eyes.

"Of course Frankie we'll help you! Do I- future me, think you're just on another business trip again?" Will asked and she nodded. "Hey wait a minute Denise. I think I met her at the park! And Frankie met her at the train ride at the zoo!" Connor and Future Frankie both burst out laughing. "What's so funny? She threatened me!" Will pouted only causing them to laugh harder.

"She's harmless! Denise is just very protective, she's like a mama bear. Denise and Connor came with me in the lifeboat to drop off Sophie because I needed people who would remember my timeline, I needed someone I could talk to. I also _might_ have sent her and Connor back to check in on you guys a few times, just to make sure I didn't send my daughter away for nothing."

"Denise isn't very subtle is she?" Will deadpanned.

"Not so much." Connor chuckled. Frankie watched as her future self rocked Sophie back and forth, she couldn't even imagine what it must have been like to give her daughter away and miss over two years of her life.

"Hey wait, Wyatt sounds familiar too I think he interviewed at the firm? Remember?" She asked looking to Will. "Because then he got a call from, well I guess now I know it was Lucy, but I saw her picture and the caller ID just said 'baby-doll'." Frankie laughed looking over at her future self.

"Oh god I know they're so annoyingly adorable with that. Wyatt calls Lucy baby-doll and Lucy calls him sweetheart but the way she says it it's with like a 1930's reporter accent. It's the strangest thing but from what I've heard it's an inside joke from one of their…assignments." She said choosing her words carefully. Frankie raised a skeptical eyebrow as future Frankie looked to Connor. "They're just the cutest things, I've been meaning to look them up and see what they're up to in this timeline because Lucy is totally pregnant again and Jiya and Rufus have a pool going on when they're going to announce it because they really aren't as secretive as they think they are-" Connor Mason gave her a knowing smirk and her face lit up. "Noo!" she gaped.

"Guys!" Will cut them off.

"Right sorry," future Frankie said focusing back on them. "I'm just sad they won't remember a timeline when we were friends I really liked everyone there. I know it's a big ask but I told my Will I would be gone a week, can I observe you guys to try and get a feel for how I'm supposed to interact with him? I'll get a hotel room so it won't be weird and I won't go anywhere so no one will think I'm this you. Absolutely no one can know about this or time travel under penalty of treason." Her face was serious and Frankie was a bit scared, _damn is this what I look like when I make that face._

"Yes of course Frankie," Will nodded, "but if I'm understanding these timelines correctly wouldn't you being here now mean that I'll remember being told all of this when you get back?" Will looked back and forth between Connor and future Frankie.

"That's what I'm hoping," she sighed gently handing Sophie back to Frankie. "But just in case you don't I need to learn these things. Tell me what happened when I dropped her off."

"Okay then I'll go put Sophie to bed Will you make some coffee I have a feeling we're going to be here a while."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Only two more chapters to go! How did you guys feel about the timeline explanation? I tried to make it as point A to point B as possible but I don't know if it was still confusing. I apologize if it was and I'd be happy to try to explain it further if you're still confused! Like I said this was my favorite chapter so I'm dying to know what you guys think!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm so glad so many of you liked the last two chapters! I'm glad the timeline/time travel stuff wasn't too confusing for my non-timeless readers! This is the last chapter but there will be an epilogue!

Having two Frankies walking around the house was jarring, Will was incredibly thankful this was the last day she would be with them and he was hopeful that they provided her with enough information that she could return to her time and be 'normal'. _Whatever normal is for a time traveler._ He squinted at the morning sun flooding the bedroom. He rolled over, reaching an arm out but found his bed cool to the touch, he frowned. He didn't like when Frankie was up before him, their sleepy morning cuddles were one of his favorite things. He then heard faint noises on the baby monitor, _she must be with Sophie._ He flung the covers back and walked towards the kitchen to start breakfast. He was surprised to find her there fiddling with the coffee maker. Her hair tied up in a messy bun, loose grey sweatpants and a dark navy shirt he could only assume is his FBI academy shirt. He stood watching her for a moment, a few expletives escaped her mouth when the bag of coffee beans spilled all over the counter. Chuckling to himself he walked up behind her.

"Can I get a little whipped cream in mine?" he whispered huskily in her ear, his hands falling to her hips as he peppered kisses to the back of her neck. He heard her sharp intake of breath which he took as a cue to keep going, he began nibbling at the spot she likes on the base of her throat.

"Uh Will?" a voice cleared behind him. He froze and jumped back like he had been burned. He turned and saw a very amused, also a very pregnant, Frankie standing at the edge of the kitchen with Sophie on her hip. Looking back to the Frankie closest to him she was red faced and decidedly not pregnant. _How the hell did I miss that?!_ The two started to laugh at his stammering. _Glad someone finds this amusing._

"We need to put a tag on you two." He grumbled giving his Frankie a quick kiss and lifting Sophie from her arms.

* * *

A month since future Frankie left and little baby Chase's entrance to the world was approaching fast, much faster than Frankie would like considering the nursery wasn't done and they still haven't decided on a name. As cute as 'peanut' was that probably wasn't going to get her very far in the real world. Frankie stood in the entrance of the nursery where Will was putting together the crib. The walls freshly painted a light tan color, which was shocking that _that_ caused an argument but they were finally able to compromise. Bags of decorations and clothes lined up against the wall, waiting to be hung up and put away. They decided on a simple, neutral theme of woodland animals. Frankie went a little nuts in the home décor store and was excited to put the room together. She sighed running a hand over her stomach.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Will whispered, careful not to wake Sophie in the next room. _Speaking of Sophie_

"It feels like just yesterday we were sitting in her room, putting together her crib." Frankie reminisced. What a crazy turn her life has taken in the last year, married with two kids. It was almost unbelievable. Will got up and made his way over to her wrapping her in a hug. Frankie curled up against his chest listening to the steady sound of his heart beat.

"From day one you were always a natural with Sophie, she was just some stranger's baby to you but you helped me like she was your own. From the minute I saw her in your arms I fell even more hopelessly in love with you. When I called you that day, never in a million years did I think it would lead to you becoming my wife and us standing in the middle of our baby's nursery. I'm so glad… well _you_ , brought Sophie into our lives." He chuckled leaning down to give her a soft lingering kiss.

"I'm so glad I did too." She giggled. He slowly untangled himself from her to finish putting together the crib. "Hey Will?"

"Yeah?"

"She still needs a name…" Frankie ungracefully tried to sit on the floor next to him, knowing very well once she sat down she was not going to be able to get back up but her feet were killing her. She bit her lip watching the muscles in his back and arms contract when he tightened a screw.

"Do you have any ideas?" he asked breaking her from her trance.

"What? Oh, uh not really for a first name no. But how would you feel about her middle name being Ray?" she asked. "I just feel like he's your best friend and you guys worked so hard building your relationship back and maybe we can spell it different so it isn't exactly the same…" she rambled.

"Frankie, I love it." He encouraged running a hand up and down her back. He then started chuckling to himself.

"What?" she pouted sticking her lip out slightly.

"Nothing I just wish we were having a boy so could have a part of your best friend." He shrugged. Frankie bit her lip thinking.

"What about Elena?" he spoke after a few minutes of silence. "I thought it would be a nice gesture for your mom since we gave Sophie her middle name maybe this one can have her first name or if you think it's too much we could…" now he was the one rambling. Grinning Frankie grabbed his face and silenced him with a kiss.

"It's prefect! I love it." She rest her forehead against his. "Elena Rea Chase" she whispered to herself smiling.

"You finally have a name peanut." Will brought a hand down to cradle the side of Frankie bump, her hand followed. Cries from the next room interrupted their silence, Frankie groaned. Will laughed giving her leg a pat as he stood up, "just wait until there's two." That was probably meant to scare her but Frankie couldn't wait. They had missed the first nine months of Sophie's life and she couldn't wait to make that up with Elena. She knew it was going to be exhausting, having a toddler and a newborn, but she didn't care. It was going to be an adventure, one she and Will would take on together, like they always did.

* * *

A month and 17 days later little Elena Rea Chase made her grand debut. Weighing in at only 7 pounds and 4 ounces she had both of her parents in the palm of her hand. Frankie was instantly smitten with her and she could tell Will felt the same. She was absolutely perfect. She had Will's mouth and whisps of his darker brown hair. She was all Will, aside from her hazel doe eyes that Will says reminds him of her. She was the perfect blend of both of them, much like Sophie. She'd only been in the world a few hours but Will and Frankie couldn't imagine their lives not being a family of four. Sophie is still far too young to truly grasp the concept of having a sibling but she seemed happy when she first met her sister. The rest of the team fell in love with the newest addition. The new parents watched their daughter get passed carefully from person to person. Their families arrived not long after their friends left. Frankie had to bite her cheek when Will's mom kept calling Elena her 'first' child. They couldn't exactly tell them about time travel and how Sophie is technically her first child. Frankie teared up when Will introduced Elena to Kelly, she was so thankful they reconnected and now Elena and Sophie were going to have her in their lives. Their first night together was too terrible, Elena only waking up a few times, Will's mom took Sophie back to their apartment so she could get a good nights sleep. Frankie wished Susan and Ray could have seen her, they promised they would fly out as soon as they could but things were hectic for them at the moment patching up a few lose ends on the west coast, they had been there for almost two weeks.

The next day Frankie was cleared to go home, which she thought was surprisingly fast but the nurse told her the birth went smoothly and she would recover nicely. Elena passed the car seat test and every other test she was given. 'Of course she did, she's a Trowbridge-Chase' Will bragged after every time she was cleared. Frankie could tell the nurses have heard that joke many times before but they humored him all the same. Just as Frankie was packing the last of her stuff into the bag there was a knock at the door. "It's open!" she called.

"Sorry we're late, but we're here to see our little niece." Susan cooed walking into the room, Ray not far behind her. Frankie wanted to run and hug them but the pain prevented her from doing anything more than sitting on the bed waiting for them to come to her.

"I thought you said you couldn't make it!" Frankie said disbelievingly.

"Well we wanted to make an entrance." Ray smirked, cocking his head to the side.

"Of course Frankie gives birth and you still try to make it about you." Will laughed, walking out of the bathroom with Elena cradled protectively in his arms.

"Congrats man!" Ray walked over giving Will a pat on the shoulder, "is this the little gal?"

"Ray, Susan, I'd like you to meet Elena Rea Chase." Frankie smiled softly. Susan gasped when she heard the name. Ray's head snapped up from looking down at the baby that had been placed in his arms.

"You named her after me?" he all but whispered, Frankie could see the tears in his eyes. She nodded, not exactly trusting her own voice either.

"Oh my god Frankie she's beautiful!" Susan breathed, leaning over her husband's shoulder to get a look at the baby. Ray carefully passed the baby off to her. "I'm going to have to get used to this." She said quietly do herself Frankie almost didn't hear her. Her hands stopped moving and her head jerked up to look at her friend.

"I'm sorry what did you just say?" Frankie gave her a pointed look, raising an eyebrow. Susan turned red.

"Oh um, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything we didn't want to steal your thunder but… I'm pregnant." Susan said with a bashful grin.

"Oh my god Susan that's fantastic!" Frankie clapped her hands desperately wishing she could jump up and celebrate. "Aw Elena and Sophie are gonna have a little cousin!"

"Well, cousins." Ray casually snuck that part in there and Frankie's jaw dropped. She looked to Will who had the same shocked expression.

"We're having twins!" Susan giggled. "Boys actually."

"That's amazing guys we're so happy for you!" Will beamed clapping Ray on the shoulder. Frankie chasted herself for not noticing the small bump peeking out of Susan's coat. Susan caught her staring.

"Oh Frankie it's ok you didn't notice, you haven't slept in two days and your hormones are haywire." Susan waved off. _Damn this best friend telepathy._

"Yeah but I'm a spy." She fake pouted, Will laughed kissing the side of her temple and squeezing into the bed next to her. Frankie looked around the room. What was once someone who was just a part of a team she had been force to lead was now her best friend. A guy who she had thought about shooting on multiple occasions was now the brother she never had. And the man tracing patterns into her spin used to be her infuriatingly charming target that she silently pined over now was her husband and father to her children. Looking at the small, brand new baby in Susan's arms she marveled at her crazy, ordinary, wonderful life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Can you believe it? We made it to the end. I also encourage you if you haven't to go check out Timeless on hulu! It's a really great show and I've hidden small Easter eggs throughout this entire fic so go watch it and let me know if you've caught any of them ;). While you're at it go check out Suits too lol! I can't remember at the moment if I made any suits references I'm sure I did but that's also a fantastic show. I love you all and thank you again! I promise I'll keep working on Take Home Girl…it's been a slow process because I keep losing motivation but I'll get there!


	28. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Wow guys this is finally the end, what a journey! Thank you for all the love and support it means so much to me!

_3 years later…_

Will sat on the bench on the edge of the park. Frankie was with Susan pushing the twins, Matt and Spencer, on the swings. Will smiled watching Frankie run a hand over the swollen bump of their ' _third and final child, Will'._ They decided to be surprised on the gender but they both had a very strong feeling it was a little boy. Will shifted his gaze to where Sophie and Elena were playing in the sand. Sophie's fifth birthday was coming up in a few months and all she could talk about was going to kindergarten. Will wasn't ready to send her off to school yet but Sophie begged and she had him wrapped around her finger, much like her mother, and he knew she would kick ass. Sophie was smart, confident and a little bit stubborn. All traits he's sure she got from Frankie, she disagrees with him on the stubborn part which only further proves his point. Elena was quiet, more reserved. She definitely had Frankie's gift for reading people and Will's charm. She was a happy little toddler and Will loved both of them to pieces. Even when they were currently fighting over the same shovel despite Will bringing more than one to the park for this very reason. He was about to go over there when he felt a presence at his side.

"Excuse me is this seat taken?" A young woman asked, probably in her mid twenties. She had long sandy brown hair, a little more blonde than brown, green eyes and faint freckles across the bridge of her nose. She was lean and fairly tall with a black leather jacket that was way too warm to be wearing in this heat. There was something unsettlingly familiar about her but Will couldn't quite place it.

"Uh no." he cleared his throat, "go ahead." She nodded at sat down. They sat in silence and Will kept catching her staring at him but every time he turned his head she looked away. By all accounts this woman was old enough to be his daughter and Will felt uncomfortable being stared at so intently. "Do you have any kids?" he tried to make small talk.

"Nope, you?" she looked genuinely interested and Will was surprised, most people didn't want to hear about other people's kids.

"Well," he lit up like he always did when telling people about his family, "that's my wife Frankie over there either carrying little baby Noah or Emily but we both are about 80% sure it's Noah but she was wrong about my youngest so I don't know." He chuckled then pointed over to Sophie and Elena. "That little girl is my daughter Elena and the little cutie bossing her around is my oldest, Sophie." She smiled warmly at him nodding intently. "Will Chase." He said introducing himself. She took his hand with a firm handshake.

"So-" she paused for half a second before continuing, "-die… Connor. So, what do you do Will?"

"I'm a co owner of Dead Drop with my wife." He informed her.

"Oh wow, I just got hired there as an assistant not too long ago." She replied almost instantly.

"That's great! Maybe I'll see you around." He smiled, she shifted a bit in her seat.

"Oh I'm only there barely part-time, I'm still in the academy." She told him with a small shrug.

"The FBI academy?" Will asked and Sodie smiled nodding.

"Top of my class just like my dad." She boasted

"Well if you need help with anything don't be afraid to go to Frankie." He pointed at her and she waved. "she may seem intimidating but I'll let you in on a little secret, she'll do absolutely anything for anybody. She is the least selfish person I know, I mean she's put up with my ass for almost 10 years now so if that doesn't say something about her character I don't know what does. It also helps if you bring her a coffee with vanilla in it." He chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind." She whispered thickly. Will saw her quickly wipe a tear from the cheek that wasn't facing him. "I love this park." She said straight ahead.

"Me too." Will agreed, keeping an eye on his kids as well as his two nephews as they toddled towards Sophie and Elena.

"My dad and I used to come to this park to run every morning when I started the academy." Sodie said somberly and Will could see her jagged breath.

"Used too?" Will asked gently, it really wasn't any of his business but he felt drawn to comfort her. She turned to him, tears streaming down her face that she tried to wipe away.

"My dad- he's… really sick. Has been for some time now, we don't really know how much time he has left. You remind me of him… little bit" She gave a weak smile and put her head in her hands, her shoulders shook with sobs. Will instantly reached out to touch her shoulders but he stopped himself, he didn't know if that would be too creepy. Something in him told him that she needed someone. He ran a hand in a figure eight pattern across her back. A gesture that works all the time to get Sophie to stop crying but it only made Sodie cry harder. Will's heart broke for the girl.

"I'm so sorry, my dad passed away suddenly from a heart attack, but he wasn't the pinnacle of health before that. It's hard to watch the ones you love suffer. I wish there was something I could do to ease the pain." Will remembers how he felt when his own dad passed, this girl was so young she didn't deserve that kind of heartbreak. She turned to him wiping the tears off her face with both hands and looked him dead in the eyes.

"You could stop drinking."

Will was too stunned to speak but before he could her phone rang. She gave an irritated huff before fishing it out of her bag. "What!" she snapped into the phone, "Yes I did," her tone turned gentler, "no not yet… I just- no, stop just- I'll handle it okay? Just stay where you are, do not-do not-… listen to me Laney…. Yeah okay I'll be right there." She quickly threw the phone back in her bag and turned to leave. "I'm sorry I have to go, it's my sister." She gave him a lingering look before taking off down the path. Will stared at the empty space next to him confused. He took a deep breath, fearing the worst. If her sister was calling and the phone call sounds rushed and agitated, paired with her running away, her dad must be taking a turn for the worst. He took a moment of silence for her. Crying in the distance caught his attention.

"Fi!" Elena cried next to a ruined sandcastle, she could quite say the 'So' in Sophie's name so it always came out like 'Fi'. Sophie stood next to her looking smug playing with a bucket. Will sighed and got up to go see what happened. "Daddy! Daddy! Fi broke!" she pouted pointing to the pile of sand.

"Sophie did you do that?" he asked crossing his arms, Sophie didn't say anything she just continued to stare at her feet. "Sophie?" he asked again sternly. She nodded her head slowly. "Was that a nice thing to do?" she shook her head. "That's right, that's what mean kids do, we aren't mean kids are we?" she shook her head again. "Now why don't you hug your sister and tell her you're sorry." Sophie walked over and wrapped her arms around Elena.

"I'm sorry Laney."

Will felt all the air leave his lungs. To his knowledge Sophie had never called her that before. "What did you just say?" he asked with more force than he intended too and Sophie instantly started crying, probably fearing she was in trouble. He felt bad and scooped her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into it.

"I'm sorry daddy." She hiccupped, "I heard mommy call her Laney today and I wanted to do it too… I didn't mean it."

"No baby it's okay you aren't in trouble. You can call her that, I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just surprised that's all." He soothed, without even thinking about it he began running a hand up and down her back and she started to calm down. Will froze when he realized what he was doing, it was the exact same thing he had just done for Sodie. Sodie who stumbled over her own name, Sodie who had a very familiar shade of green eyes. Will quickly put Sophie back on her feet. Wiping tears away from her big doe eyes. Will's thumb skimmed over the faint freckles that had just been beginning to form over Sophie's little nose. He kissed Sophie on the nose and she giggled before running to go back and play with Elena and her cousins. Will watched in awe, knowing what he knew about time travel he was 99.9% certain that he just met adult Sophie. Looking back how could he not have seen it, she was practically a miniature Frankie, right down to the intimidating leather jacket. She was beautiful. Will walked back to the bench, and was thankful he was near it, because he fell to his knees remembering what she had said. _'My dad is really sick… we don't know how much time he has left.'_ His vision blurred and he felt a panic attack coming on. He sat on the bench and took deep breaths, putting his head between his knees. His world felt like it was spiraling out of control. Just then a little hand touched his shoulder, he snapped his head up and was face to face with Sophie.

"Daddy are you okay?" she asked softly. Will stared blankly at the little girl in front of him, long hair tied in two braids down her back, her favorite shirt tucked into her 'princess skirt' and red cowboy boots that Jai gave her that don't match anything but she insists on wearing them with everything. Her missing tooth visible through her popsicle stained smile. _'I wish there was something I could do.' 'You could stop drinking.'_

"Yeah Sprinkle I'm fine." He said with a raspy voice, pulled her tightly into a hug. He vowed from this day on, not another drop of alcohol was going to touch his lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: and that's the end! I hope I did this story justice. I'm really gonna miss writing little Sophie. Funny thing is I wrote the epilogue before I even wrote the rest of the story and I just added more details as I went along.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I hope you liked it! Please review so I know if you guys are interested in the story!


End file.
